La serpiente y la pantera
by Daniela Ch
Summary: De cómo la serpiente se enamoró de la pantera. La veía en sus sueños como un animal en llamas, amenazante. Unos ojos amarillos leonados que lo observaban desde el fuego aunque parecían ser peligrosos, seguían siendo demasiado hipnotizantes.
1. Hijos de héroes

**ATENCIÓN**: Para los nuevos lectores, este es un fic donde el personaje principal es Albus Potter, pero también lo serán Rose&Scorpius como pareja principal, y secundaria Lorcan&Lily Potter. Si encuentran alguna relación con otros fics es porque la idea que tengo de los personajes esta estrictamente basada en la combinación de todos los fics que he leido de Rose/Scor, Lorcan/Lily e incluso Scor/Lily. Especialmente, me gustaría hacer una especial mención a Keiian con su historia "Make you feel better", a MonicaAlejandra55 con "Rojo&Negro" y "Mi Mundo al revés" por jos Black. Son fantásticas, les recomiendo que se pasen por ahí si es que no lo han hecho ya. (Todos estos son Rose/Scor)

_Hola, me presento: Mi nombre es Daniela y este es mi primer fic (No es mi primera historia, he escrito 7 libros) Llevo varias semanas intentando decidirme sobre varias cosas de la historia, pero al final les digo que será principalmente sobre Albus en su último año en Hogwarts. Este fic será fiel a mi pareja favorita también (Aunque no será la principal) Rose/Scorpius. No teman comentar, adoro las críticas constructivas!. __Denle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que lo disfruten! _

**La serpiente y la pantera.**

**Capítulo I**

**Yo, Albus**

Albus Potter. Ese era al nombre del muchacho que se encontraba acostado en el suelo del ático, huyendo del ruido estremecedor y de la agitación Potter-Weasley del día anterior a su partida a Hogwarts. La madriguera se convertía en el sitio de congregación familiar, y contando la gran cantidad de primos, tíos y demás familiares, no era un sitio muy adecuado para pensar con claridad.

Albus prefería permanecer en la oscuridad y el silencio (Ese día en particular), ya que era imposible escapar del ajetreo pre-clases durante toda la vida, así que sencillamente había logrado acostumbrarse a la situación, era una cosa de todos los días y además, era su familia. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó dos objetos de él: su varita y un espejo aparentemente común.

- Lumos!

La habitación se iluminó ligeramente, permitiendo la observación de ciertos objetos interesantes. En una esquina del lugar se encontraba una colección de cajas amontonadas, llenas de sortilegios Weasley. Su tío George había tenido tanto éxito con las ventas que la tienda se había convertido en una leyenda histórica. Los estudiantes se conglomeraban alrededor de Sortilegios Weasley tan emocionados como cuando les tocaba comprar su varita. Todos los años sus tíos George y Angelina les enviaban su mejor mercancía; orejas extensibles, varitas falsas, sombreros acéfalos, plumas correctoras y recargables, polvo mágico y detonadores trampa, y por supuesto, una colección de excelente calidad de surtidos salta-clases de última edición.

Entonces, la pregunta era; ¿Por qué se encontraban todos esos objetos ahí? En el ático, amontonados y llenos de polvo. La razón era muy sencilla: Hermione Granger, su tía preferida. Había logrado convencer a Ron de que no alentara las travesuras de Hugo, pues había pasado demasiadas veces en detención para su gusto. Esa era la causa de que tres años atrás se dedicaran a guardar todo lo que recibían por parte de sus tíos en aquél lugar. Albus dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo que tenía en la mano. Su padre se lo había regalado en tercer año junto con otro exactamente igual. Al principio había creído que se trataba de una broma, pero la respuesta que le había dado su padre terminó por sorprenderle completamente. Aún podía recordarlo con claridad, como si fuera un recuerdo reciente, aunque habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel suceso.

_- Es un espejo doble cara – Dijo Harry – Sirve para comunicarte con una persona que esté lejos. – Su padre le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y Albus se vio a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos verdes – Es mejor que las redes floo, si me preguntas. Créeme, ese espejo logró salvarme unas cuantas veces. – Harry le pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. – Sólo espero que nunca lo necesites de la misma forma que yo, aunque siempre puede servirte para hablar con un amigo, ya sabes, alguien de confianza. Así nunca te sentirás solo._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su padre con incredulidad durante algunos instantes. Había escuchado leyendas de su padrino, Sirius Black, quien le había regalado uno de esos, y a pesar de que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más del famoso Sirius Black, simplemente abrazó a su padre y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_- Gracias papá, es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme._

Albus observó fijamente el espejo y le dio varias vueltas antes de hablar.

- ¡Scorpius! – llamó. Esperó algunos segundos sin respuesta. – Scorpius, soy yo Albus. ¿Estás ahí?

Silencio. Automáticamente, tras llamar el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy su mente volvió en el tiempo, seis años atrás. Recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho sobre los dos mejores de Hogwarts, que habían sido dos magos excepcionales; uno de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin. Era esa la razón de que llevara sus nombres. Sus palabras habían tranquilizado ligeramente su miedo de ser seleccionado en Slytherin, pues si Severus Snape había sido un hombre tan admirado como ellos decían, estar en su misma casa no podía ser tan malo. Además de que su padre parecía tener un cariño y respeto especial por ambos.

_Sin embargo, Albus había puesto un pie en el tren lleno de nervios; nervios de no cumplir con las expectativas que todos tenían del hijo de Harry Potter, y más específicamente, miedo de no ser seleccionado en Gryffindor. Recordaba haber esperado ilusamente que su hermano James demostrara un mínimo de afecto fraternal y no lo dejara solo en el tren, pero esperar eso de su hermano era como esperar que un muggle pudiera ver a un dementor, imposible. Afortunadamente, no había avanzado ni diez pasos cuando se topó con Rose Weasley, su prima favorita y mejor amiga. Con ella tenía una relación mucho más cercana que con sus otras primas, quizás porque era de su misma edad, quizás porque tenían muchos intereses en común. Pero la realidad era esa, no había ninguna de sus primas que quisiera tanto como a Rose o como a su hermana Lily._

_- ¡Albus! Me alegro tanto de encontrarte – Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi lo asfixiaba – Lo siento, estoy tan nerviosa..._

_- Creo que es un mal momento para hablar, Rose. Nos vamos a quedar sin compartimiento. – Albus siguió caminando junto a su prima intentando encontrar un compartimiento vacío o en el que se encontraran alguno de sus primos, hasta que encontró uno. Solo que no estaba completamente vacío, había un chico rubio en el interior de este – Parece que este es el único que no está lleno._

_Albus abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de entrar, pero se vio detenido por la mano de su prima, que dirigió una mirada reprobatoria hacia él. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de porqué; Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en ese compartimiento._

_- Es el único libre – Apartó la mano de Rose con suavidad – No veo el problema de sentarnos con él._

_- ¿No ves el problema? – Rose frunció el ceño, como si Albus estuviera demente – Albus, ¡Es un Malfoy!_

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene?_

_- Pues... – Adoptó una expresión de incertidumbre momentáneamente – Que papá me dijo que no me acercara a él. Además, es hijo de un ex-mortífago, ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?_

_- Rose, sabes cómo es el tío Ron. Además, ¿Por qué juzgarlo por cosas del pasado? Cosas que ni siquiera él hizo._

_Rose lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos, y por unos instantes pensó que Albus era demasiado maduro para tener sólo once años. Pero después recordó también que esas eran las palabras que siempre usaba el tío Harry. Intentó pensar en una buena respuesta, algo que pudiera refutar lo que su primo había dicho y lograra alejarlos lo más posible de aquél compartimiento, pero minutos después decidió que estaba siendo infantil. Guardó silencio y entró al compartimiento pisándole los talones a Albus. Por alguna razón, no se sintió cómoda en presencia del Malfoy._

_- Hola, eres Scorpius. – Dijo Albus – ¿Cierto?_

_- Me sorprende que no me hayas llamado por mi apellido. – Le dedicó una mirada increíblemente fría – Potter._

_Albus ignoró tanto su mirada no muy agradable como su comentario y se sentó en el asiento en frente de él. Rose bajó la mirada, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con Scorpius Malfoy. Se sentó al lado de su primo implorando que se limitara a no hablar durante el trayecto. Su actitud confirmaba lo que su padre había dicho acerca de los Malfoys, engreídos y despreciables._

_- No me digas que también tienes una mascota, Potter. – Esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante – Después de escuchar tantas cosas sobre ti me imaginé que tenías mejor gusto._

_Rose se puso de pie con brusquedad, increíblemente molesta y lista para darle una lección a Scorpius. Pero Albus la detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza hasta que pudo calmarse un poco._

_- No, Rose. – Le susurró Albus –_

_Ella volvió a sentarse, cruzando las piernas y brazos, adoptando una posición a la defensiva y una expresión de evidente enojo. Clavó sus ojos azules llenos de furia en Scorpius sin decir una palabra y él le sostuvo la mirada con diversión. Los minutos pasaron en silencio en una guerra de miradas, hasta que Rose apartó la vista y la desvió hacia la ventana. Scorpius sonrió triunfante. Albus notó que había seguido observándola con una expresión de intriga durante algunos segundos, pero solo fue un instante antes de que volviera a su marcada expresión de arrogancia._

_El ambiente se volvió totalmente incómodo para todos a excepción de Albus, que vivía un debate interno sobre la casa en la que quería ser elegido._

_- Scorpius, ¿En qué casa quieres quedar? – Él observó directamente a Albus por un instante con una expresión de incredulidad, tomándose su tiempo para recomponerse antes de responder._

_- En Slytherin._

_- Vaya... – Albus sonrió con amabilidad. – Yo aún no estoy seguro._

_Scorpius arqueó las cejas y esta vez no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su tono de voz._

_- ¿Un Potter en una casa que no es Gryffindor? – Por primera vez, desde que habían entrado al compartimiento su expresión se relajó y soltó una carcajada. – Y cuando eso pase, los muggles podrán volar._

_- ¿Sabes que ya lo hacen? – Scorpius lo observó con confusión. – Sí, tienen unos aparatos llamados helicópteros y aviones. Quién lo diría, pero cada día avanzan más con respecto a la tecnología. –_

_La expresión de Scorpius empezó a reflejar interés._

_- ¿Hablas enserio? – Albus asintió – ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?_

_- Mi abuelo tiene una pequeña obsesión por el mundo muggle, así que siempre lo escucho hablar de esas cosas._

_- Eso suena divertido – Malfoy pareció emocionarse – ¿Crees que podamos conseguir uno de esos helicoptores?_

_- Helicópteros. – Corrigió Rose, hablando por primera vez – Y no, necesitas una licencia muggle para eso. – Concluyó, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia Scorpius._

_- Igual me parecen más divertidas las escobas. Son totalmente fascinantes. – Dijo Albus – Me gustaría conseguir la nueva Saeta de Fuego, pero papá no me dejará a menos que me elijan para el equipo de Quidditch._

_Scorpius ignoró a Rose Weasley por completo, y observando fijamente a Albus pronunció las palabras que probablemente los convirtieron en mejores amigos de por vida._

_- Si quedas en Slytherin, te prometo que te conseguiré una y entrenaremos juntos. – Estiró la mano, dirigiéndolo hacia Albus – ¿Un Malfoy y un Potter amigos, eh?_

_Albus estrechó su mano._

_- Quizás._

Albus despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía del espejo. Scorpius había sido su mejor amigo desde ese día, arrogante y engreído pero un amigo increíble. No había nadie más confiable que él, excepto quizás Rose. Pero habían ciertas cosas sobre las cuales no podía hablar con su prima, evidentemente, cosas de hombres. Un ojo apareció en el espejo; un ojo de un gris metálico, intenso.

- ¿Qué diablos haces despertándome a esta hora?

Scorpius sonaba molesto.

- Lo siento, Scor. – Albus suspiró – Pero sabes que nunca puedo dormir el día antes de clases.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo, intentando simular interés.

- Este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y? – respondió Scorpius.

El moreno estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte. Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras y él sabía con certeza quién. Volvió la mirada hacia el espejo y se despidió de Scorpius, guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo y poniéndose de pie mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, revelando la figura de su madre: Ginny Weasley.

- Albus Severus, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo Ginny, con una expresión preocupada – Deberías estar haciendo tu equipaje, mañana vuelves a Hogwarts.

- Lo sé mamá. – Se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo.

Albus había crecido tanto los últimos dos años que había pasado a su madre. Era muy alto y esbelto, un poco parecido a lo que había sido Harry a su edad. El Quidditch lo había convertido en un hombre de complexión fuerte. En sus últimos dos años había desarrollado los músculos de los brazos y abdomen gracias al nivel de exigencia que tenía el deporte y las constantes prácticas que le había tocado liderar como capitán. Su casa no había perdido el campeonato de Quidditch ni un solo año desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, elegido como buscador en su primer año, rompiendo el record de su padre por días.

Albus se dirigió hacia su madre cariñosamente.

- Sólo quería escaparme un rato para poder pensar.

Ginny suavizó su expresión y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego Albus se dirigió hacia su habitación y encontró a Lorcan y Lyssander dormidos, por lo que rechazó la idea de recoger sus cosas y se acercó sigilosamente hacia su cama. Una vez allí, intentó conciliar el sueño, pero su memoria volvió a llamar nuevamente a los recuerdos. Volviendo a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando había entrado por primera vez en el gran comedor junto a Rose y a Scorpius.

_Los demás alumnos se congregaron a su alrededor en frente de un sombrero extraño. Ese debía de ser el sombrero seleccionador, pero no era como se lo había imaginado. Era un sombrero viejo y desgastado sin nada de majestuoso o intrigante. Entre la multitud, logró saludar a su prima Lucy y a los gemelos Scamander, luego escuchó la voz de la profesora Bagshir llamar al primer estudiante hacia el sombrero seleccionador._

_- ¡Albert Finnigan!_

_Un chico de baja estatura y cabello castaño se acercó hacia la profesora, quien le colocó el sombrero rápidamente._

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

_La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores y aplausos a su nuevo integrante, y Albus dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, deteniéndose en la directora; Minerva McGonagall, quien aplaudió con una expresión de aprobación. Había escuchado que ella había sido la jefa de casa de Gryffindor mientras su padre había estudiado en Hogwarts. A Robert Finnigan le siguieron quince estudiantes más, entre ellos su prima Lucy en Hufflepuff, Lorcan Scamander en Slytherin y Lyssander en Ravenclaw._

_- ¡Rose Weasley!_

_Albus sintió los dedos de su prima clavándose con fuerza en su brazo, y la escuchó respirar con dificultad a su lado. Finalmente se separó de él y caminó hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Tan pronto la profesora colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, el comedor se quedó en silencio. Por alguna razón se tardó en elegir, pero cuando lo hizo, Rose se levantó con una sonrisa y caminó alegre hacia la mesa de Gryffindor._

_- ¡Scorpius Malfoy!_

_La selección de Scorpius fue un poco más rápida, pero Albus se dio cuenta de que su expresión era de confusión mientras el comedor se mantenía en silencio. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo el sombrero? – Se preguntó – Hasta que finalmente la voz del sombrero seleccionador se escuchó en toda la sala._

_- ¡Slytherin! – Scorpius lo miró y le dedicó una mirada de diversión –_

_- ¡Albus Potter!_

_Albus sintió como los nervios se adueñaban de él. Temía que se hubiera quedado petrificado del miedo y que no pudiera moverse, pero afortunadamente tras algunos segundos sus pies parecieron reaccionar, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el sombrero. Tan pronto cuando tocó su cabeza escuchó su voz en su mente._

_- Hmmm, ¿Otro Potter eh? – Albus pensó que otra vez lo compararían con su padre. – Sí, deberías acostumbrarte a que te comparen con él, tienes sus mismas cualidades... Pero esta vez será diferente, ya sé que voy a hacer contigo._

_El moreno cerró los ojos y se preparó para la respuesta que definitivamente no esparaba._

_- ¡Slytherin!_

_La mesa de gryffindor se quedó en total silencio, mientras que la mesa de Slytherin estalló en vítores de alegría e incredulidad. Luego la gente empezó a hablar entre sí mientras Albus caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, siguiendo la señal de Scorpius para que se sentara a su lado, y dentro del momento de shock, recordaba haber sentido la mano del Malfoy en su hombro; no estaba solo._

A pesar de la incredulidad y la sorpresa de su selección el tiempo había logrado cambiar su opinión inicial. El sombrero no se había equivocado, Slytherin era su hogar. A pesar de que se había sentido un poco triste por no quedar junto a Rose. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Scorpius habían sido sus amigos incondicionales durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts (aunque no pudieran mantener una conversación decente por más de cinco minutos sin pelear), estadía que estaba a punto de terminar.

Albus cerró los ojos, preparado para otro año normal en Hogwarts, su último año. Sólo que en ese momento, no sabía que estaba total y completamente equivocado.

**Yo, Rose**

Rose Weasley es el nombre de la chica pelirroja que se encontraba observándose en el espejo en aquél momento. Hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; hija de héroes. Rose observó su piel pálida porcelana hasta llegar a su rostro. Sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rojo intenso contrastaban, típico de una Weasley. Intentó encontrar algo que le asegurara que era más que eso; más que una simple alumna de Hogwarts que dedicaba su vida a los estudios, pero fue inútil.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, simple y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. No tardó en escuchar el ruido proveniente del comedor, y tras entrar en el lugar sonrió animadamente. Todos hablaban entre ellos, objetos volaban por todas partes (incluyendo la comida), y se encontraban apretujados en la mesa. Los Scamander también se encontraban en la madriguera, lo que significaba mucho menos espacio. Lucy, Lily y Roxanne se las arreglaban para entrar en el cuarto de Rose, mientras que James y Teddy se quedaban en el de Hugo. Albus Fred, Lorcan y Lyssander ocupaban uno de los cuartos de huéspedes mientras que en el otro se quedaban Molly y Victorie.

Todos estaban divididos principalmente por edades e intereses; Rose tenía una relación muy íntima con Lucy y Lily, y Roxanne solía pasar mucho tiempo junto a Lucy. James, su hermano y Teddy tenían una obsesión por las creaturas mágicas, especialmente por las más peligrosas. Teddy trabajaba con dragones en Rumania, como lo hacía Charlie Weasley, cosa que fascinaba totalmente a Hugo y a James. Mientras que las chicas mayores: Molly y Victorie eran extremadamente unidas. Dominique y Louis, hermanos de Victorie, se encontraban viajando por lo que no habían visitado la madriguera esas vacaciones.

Por último, Albus, Lorcan y Lyssander eran fanáticos del Quidditch, y Fred también solía pasar mucho tiempo junto a ellos. Hermione se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Cuidado con la comida. – Le susurró en el oído – Fred se las arregló para que te explote en la cara después de comer el primer bocado.

- Gracias mamá.

Rose le sonrió a su madre y luego se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Lucy. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Albus, pero no lo encontró. No lo había visto en todo el día, pero a él siempre le había gustado meditar sus pensamientos en silencio el día antes de volver a clases. No lo culpaba. Las cenas Weasley-Potter-Scamander solían ser un caos total, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los primeros platos de comida empezaron a explotar.

- ¿Has visto a Albus? – Le preguntó a su prima Lucy –

- No, pero no quiero ver a la tía Ginny cuando se entere que no está cenando con nosotros. – Soltó una risita – Pobre Al.

- Ella sólo se preocupa por él. – Sonrió, pues le resultaba divertido que Albus siempre causara esa impresión. Siempre lograba que se preocuparan demás. Aún cuando era un joven extremadamente inteligente y maduro. – Ya sabes el efecto que tiene en las personas.

La pelirroja pensó en lo distinto que era su primo de los demás hombres que conocía. Sólo había salido una vez con una chica en cuarto, y había sido increíblemente respetuoso cuando se separaron. No le faltaban seguidoras, pues más de la mitad de Hogwarts se moría por tener la oportunidad de siquiera salir una vez con él, y era de esperarse ya que había heredado una combinación perfecta de los rasgos de Ginny y Harry; moreno, de ojos verde intenso y piel blanca ligeramente tocada por el sol.

Se había vuelto el blanco de fantasías amorosas en tercero, cuando empezaron a notarse algunos cambios en su complexión gracias al Quidditch y comenzaron a descontrolarse las hormonas en las chicas. Además, era adorable. Tanto Rose como todas las demás chicas de la familia lo consideraban su primo-hermano favorito.

De repente, su mente evocó la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy. Sí, definitivamente Albus era la excepción a la regla. El rubio era un hombre común, tanto su personalidad arrogante como el hecho de que cada semana saliera con una chica nueva. Recordaba aquél momento en quinto cuando Gennivere Zabini había roto el record después de salir un mes con Scorpius. Nunca había logrado entender la amistad de su primo y el Malfoy, excepto quizás por el hecho de que estaban en la misma casa y ambos jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch. Era engreído, superficial y desagradable con la mayoría de la gente que no estuviera en Slytherin, mientras que su primo era todo lo contrario.

Rose se distrajo de sus pensamientos insultantes hacia el rubio al darse cuenta de que su tía Ginny acababa de entrar al comedor y se había sentado junto a Harry.

- ¿En dónde está Albus? – Le preguntó a Harry – No lo he visto desde el almuerzo... – Harry sonrió, divertido por la preocupación de su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Deja de preocuparte por él, está bien. – Rose soltó una carcajada – Además, es un hombre adulto ya. –

Ginny relajó un poco la expresión.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que siempre será mi bebé.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad, las usuales discusiones y el desastre normal. Al terminar, Rose se dio cuenta de que Ginny se levantaba rápidamente. Probablemente a buscar a Albus.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia su habitación junto a Lucy y se dedicó a recoger sus cosas y colocarlas ordenadamente en su baúl. Cuando estaba revisando sus cosas viejas un objeto se cayó e inmediatamente captó su atención. Era un collar que había recibido años atrás. Su mente automáticamente la hizo volver a encontrarse nuevamente en su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Aquél había sido quizás uno de los años menos agradables dentro de su estadía en Hogwarts. Recordaba que había un grupo de Slytherins que se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, sosteniendo que era una copia de su madre sangre-sucia. Aunque la vida mágica había cambiado radicalmente a como era en la época oscura, aún quedaban ciertos rastros de antiguas enemistades y discriminaciones de sangre y estatus.

_Un día Rose estaba en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, y el grupo de serpientes se acercaron a ella sigilosamente. La habían seguido todo el día. La Gryffindor había decidido ponerse su collar favorito, era una reliquia que le había regalado su madre. Era increíblemente hermoso, con los colores de gryffindor, decorado con piedras brillantes y un diseño muy sofisticado. Por alguna razón, Rose le tenía un cariño excepcional._

_Recordaba haber estado completamente absorta por los libros y no darse cuenta de que un grupo de cinco slytherins se acercaban hacia ella en silencio. Siempre le había gustado sentarse sola en el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca, le daba la sensación de tener mayor privacidad. De repente, uno de los chicos la agarro desde atrás, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara mientras ella forcejeaba, intentando escapar. Otro de ellos le quitó los libros bruscamente y los tiró al suelo._

_- Este es el trato que te mereces, sangre sucia._

_Rose intentó escapar, mordiéndole la mano al castaño que la estaba agarrando y golpeándolo en la parte baja, corrió en dirección opuesta, intentando alejarse de ellos lo más posible. Pero un chico grande de cabello negro carbón y de piel tostada la interceptó, lanzándose sobre ella y haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y dejó escapar un grito al mismo tiempo que reaparecía el grupo de los otros cuatro slytherins. El miedo se adueñó completamente de ella; miedo por lo que pudieran hacerle. Estaba sola. Eran cinco contra ella. Estaba perdida._

_- Suéltala, Goyle._

_La pelirroja escuchó una voz varonil que identificó inmediatamente, Scorpius Malfoy. Su agresor se quedó paralizado mientras Scorpius se acercaba a paso rápido y con una expresión llena de ira. Sus pupilas se dilataron, dejando un mínimo de gris metálico en sus ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido se sintió intimidada por él, asustada. Había algo en su mirada que era aterrador, como si ocultara algo increíblemente peligroso en su interior. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su furia no iba dirigida hacia ella, si no hacia el grupo de Slytherins que intentaban atacarla. Forcejeó con decisión, aprovechando que Goyle se había distraído y corrió colocándose detrás de Scorpius. El pasó de largo y alzó al castaño por el cuello, clavando sus ojos metálicos en los de él._

_- Vuelves a tocarla y te juro que te mataré, lenta y dolorosamente._

_- ¿Crees que puedes con nosotros cinco?_

_Lo que pasó a continuación dejó a Rose asombrada. Scorpius se movió con una velocidad casi inhumana, dirigiendo un solo golpe en la nuca hacia cada uno de ellos, de manera tan rápida que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de defenderse. Rose observó a sus agresores noqueados en el suelo, y luego desvió la mirada hacia Goyle, quien miraba a Scorpius horrorizado. El rubio le dirigió una mirada de amenaza, tomó a la Gryffindor de la mano y empezó a caminar. Pero de repente, Rose se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el collar, se le había caído en la pelea._

_- Espera, Scorpius._

_Scorpius se detuvo y Rose corrió hacia el lugar dónde había estado sentada al momento del ataque, y lo que encontró en el suelo rompió con toda serenidad que hubiera podido aparentar, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas._

_- Muévete, Weasley. – Dijo Scorpius, molesto. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo – Escúchame bien, no estoy dispuesto a salvarte otra vez. Deja de ser tan débil._

_Rose recogió lo que quedaba del collar e intentó no mirar lo que estaba escrito en sangre en la parte posterior. "Te mataremos, asquerosa sangre sucia". Contuvo las ganas de llorar, dejándose arrastrar por Scorpius. Él la acompañó hasta su sala común y luego se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Lo que ella nunca supo, es que el rubio se quedó escondido detrás de una pared para darle algo de privacidad y que pudiera desahogarse. La pelirroja empezó a llorar, y por alguna razón, Scorpius compartió su angustia al escucharla llorar._

Días después del incidente, Scorpius se apareció en la puerta de su sala común y le entregó una caja pequeña. Antes de que ella hubiera abierto la caja él ya había desparecido. Era un collar nuevo. Parecía una joya carísima, decorada con rubíes y diamantes reales.

Rose volvió a fijar su vista en el collar y experimentó un extraño sentimiento que no pudo identificar. Había convivido con el Slytherin seis años de su vida, ya que siempre estaba con Albus. Habían peleado casi todos los días, se habían odiado incondicionalmente, pero la verdad era que Rose no sabía absolutamente nada de Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. La pantera

Muchas gracias por tu review Emma :) Bienvenida a mi fic y te tendré mucha estima por ser mi primer review!

_Nota: Quiero aclarar que por algo puse la clasificación como "M" Las escenas con contenido +18 no empiezan en este capítulo, solo pequeños retazos pero si eres sensible a este tipo de escenas por favor, no sigas leyendo! También me gustaría decir que todos los personajes de este fic son una combinación de todos los fics que he leído en mi vida, ya que a lo largo me he formado una opinión sobre ciertos personajes gracias a estos :) Tanto Albus como Rose y Scorpius son una combinación de las personalidades de sus padres y con sus rasgos únicos, especialmente Albus (No esperen que sean unas réplicas de sus padres) Espero que disfruten este capítulo, finalmente se empieza a ver el rumbo que tendrá la historia en un futuro!_

_Aquí va:_

**Capítulo II**

**La pantera**

**Yo, Albus**

**1.-**

- ¡Albus despierta!

Albus abrió los ojos, desorientado. La luz cegadora lo obligó a parpadear varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la habitación. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que logró reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba; era la habitación de huéspedes en la madriguera, y desafortunadamente, ya no estaban en vacaciones. Lyssander y Fred lo miraban con una expresión de fastidio.

- Dice la tía Ginny que te apresures. – Dijo Fred.

- Creo que quiere que hoy sea especial. – Lyssander soltó una risa burlona – Porque el niño de mami se gradúa este año.

Tanto Fred como Lyssander empezaron a reírse. Albus les dirigió una mirada de indiferencia mientras estiraba los brazos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el moreno.

- Tienes unos diez o quince minutos máximo para bañarte, corazón. – dijo Fred, en tono burlón.

Albus entornó los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

- Sólo esperen a que comencemos el campeonato de Quidditch, veremos si se atreven a meterse conmigo entonces. – Dijo Albus y sonrió. Ellos nunca cambiarían.

Procuró no tardarse mucho en el baño y recoger sus cosas rápidamente. Se colocó una ropa ligera y bajó al comedor sentándose al lado de Rose. Albus notó que la Gryffindoriana tenía una expresión algo decaída, y que al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rose? – preguntó, esperando que pudiera serle de ayuda de alguna forma.

Rose lo miró a los ojos; sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que reflejaban madurez y confiabilidad.

- Pues... – Rose dudó – Siento que he sido un poco injusta con Scorpius todos estos años, eso es todo.

Albus meditó su respuesta en silencio durante algunos segundos, pero en ningún momento su expresión reflejó burla, incredulidad o siquiera curiosidad como Rose habría esperado. Su rostro se mantuvo comprensivo y amable.

- Considero que ambos tienen parte de culpa, Rose. Scorpius nunca ha sido muy bueno con cuestiones que involucren dejar de lado el orgullo o que tengan que ver con la sensibilidad. – Le sonrió amablemente – Y bueno, tú eres tú.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? Me siento culpable – Suspiró.

- No lo hagas, sentirte culpable no solucionará tus problemas.

La voz de Rose sonó algo frustrada.

- ¿Qué hago entonces, Al? – dijo Rose.

- Lo que sientas que debes hacer. No esperes que tu relación con Scor se vuelva armoniosa en un día, una semana o un mes, pero estoy seguro de que te dará una oportunidad si sabes cómo pedírselo. – Dijo Albus.

Rose se masajeó las sienes y suspiró.

- Esta situación va a terminar con mi vida. – Dijo Rose, evidentemente frustrada.

- Eres fuerte, eres una leona.

La gryffindoriana sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a su primo. Era esa la razón de que le tuviera tanta confianza, siempre sabía las palabras adecuadas para animarla. A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera quedado mejor en Ravenclaw, ya que en ciertos momentos parecía hablar con una sabiduría mucho más compleja de lo que alguien debería tener a su edad.

Se había sentido increíblemente sola al quedar en Gryffindor sin su primo favorito, pero eso había cambiado. Con el tiempo había logrado aprender que estar en diferentes casas no era una barrera entre ellos.

El resto de la hora pasó rápidamente. Poco después, Albus se encontraba parado en frente del tren en la plataforma 9¾, listo para partir a su último año en Hogwarts. Era curioso, que hubiera pasado prácticamente la mitad de su vida en aquel lugar y estuviera a punto de marcharse para siempre. Una etapa de su vida iba a acabarse. Era similar a su padre en ese sentido, ya que como Harry, consideraba a Hogwarts su hogar. El moreno se despidió cariñosamente de su madre Ginny y su padre le dedicó una mirada que valió mucho más que las palabras. Siempre habían tenido la capacidad de entenderse por completo, no había secretos entre ellos.

Albus sabía que Harry no había podido cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y que en vez de vivir una vida normal como él había tenido la oportunidad de vivir, le había tocado cargar con la responsabilidad de la vida de millones de personas.

A lo lejos se encontró con la mirada de Scor, acompañado por su padre; Draco y su madre; Astoria. Era una mujer hermosa, de apariencia muy joven para la edad que tenía y con unos rasgos excepcionalmente sofisticados. Era, quizás, una de las mujeres más cercanas a perfección que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello rubio – cobrizo, la piel blanca ligeramente tostada y los ojos ámbar – verdosos.

Al ver a Draco notó el gran parecido que tenían padre e hijo, sin embargo, había pequeñas diferencias que la mayoría no lograba notar con claridad. Draco tenía el cabello rubio platinado casi blanco y la piel extremadamente blanca, de un aspecto poco saludable. El cabello de Scorpius era rubio más oscuro y su piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol. Además de que tenía un aire juvenil y despreocupado, mientras que en su padre las heridas causadas por la guerra se marcaban en su expresión cautelosa; incluso en su modo de andar.

Albus entró al tren acompañado de Rose y poco después Scorpius se les unió, mientras buscaban un compartimiento vacío. Se encontraron también con Lorcan Scamander.

- Hey, Al. – Lorcan señaló uno de los compartimientos – Este está vacío. – Dijo.

Mientras atravesaba la multitud de gente intentando encontrar un compartimiento, Albus notó que un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cotillearon y soltaron risitas al verlo pasar. Ese tipo de situaciones se había hecho bastante común en los últimos tres años, aún no tenía idea de por qué se había convertido en el centro de atención y un blanco para las mujeres. Había recibido muchas invitaciones por parte de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, pero tiempo atrás se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, después de tener su primera y única novia en cuarto: No volvería a salir con nadie a menos que sintiera algo muy fuerte por esa persona.

Tenía seis primas y una hermana menor. Las había visto enamorarse y ser lastimadas. Él más que ninguno de los hombres de la familia sabía las consecuencias que traía engañar o traicionar a una mujer, ya que en la mayoría de las situaciones le había tocado consolar a sus primas y aconsejarles. No quería que otra chica viviera lo mismo que habían vivido sus primas por su culpa, por eso estaba dispuesto a ser el tipo de hombre que quería para ellas.

Albus entró al compartimiento seguido por Rose, Scorpius y Lorcan.

- Y aquí vamos. – Dijo Lorcan.

Scorpius adoptó una postura de fastidio.

- Sí, otro aburrido año en Hogwarts. – Dijo Scorpius.

Albus notó que Rose estaba nerviosa. Jugaba con las manos y evitaba mirar a Scor. La tocó ligeramente en el hombro para captar su atención y luego le dirigió una mirada alentadora.

Rose adoptó un aire decidido, se armó de valor y por primera vez desde que se conocieron se dirigió hacia el Malfoy con amabilidad.

- Mal... Scorpius. – El slytherin la observó con una expresión de sorpresa, totalmente descolocado. La gryffindoriana jamás le había llamado por su nombre, siempre se había referido hacia él por su apellido. – Eh... Espero que podamos llevarnos mejor este año, si estás de acuerdo.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio, intentando recomponerse. Jamás había esperado que Rose quisiera llevarse bien o siquiera relacionarse de alguna forma con él. Siempre terminaba peleando con ella porque tenían personalidades muy diferentes, pero sobretodo, por el hecho de que siempre lograba descolocarlo. La gryffindoriana demostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad, era demasiado aplicada en los estudios y mimada. Scorpius consideraba esas características símbolos de debilidad, no creía que estar publicando las emociones era correcto y mucho menos el hecho de que ella se pasaba la vida presumiendo que era una chica sin vida social.

Odiaba el hecho de que la Weasley fuera tan mimada. Le encantaba que todos la veneraran, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba. Siempre estaba rodeado de su sequito de admiradores y parecía tener un placer especial en rechazar a todo chico que se le declarara. Además de que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, era una fanática de la perfección.

El rubio posó sus ojos en la gryffindoriana. A pesar de haber enumerado todas las cosas que le desagradaban de ella se quedó prendido de sus ojos momentáneamente. Tuvo que recordarse que la detestaba, que era una niña mimada y aburrida para poder apartar la vista.

- Weasley, tú y yo somos de mundos distintos. Jamás podremos ser amigos.

Rose apartó la vista, claramente ofendida, ocultando su rostro de él. Pero antes de que se volteara completamente, Scorpius pudo ver un atisbo de una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, y algo se removió en su interior, un dolor inexplicable. Una especie de punzada en el centro de su pecho que lo hizo cuestionarse si lo que había hecho estaba bien.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio en su mayoría. De vez en cuando Albus habló con Lorcan sobre nuevas estrategias para su equipo en el campeonato de Quidditch, pero tanto Scorpius como Rose se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, ambos se colocaron sus uniformes y se dirigieron al compartimiento para los prefectos para indicarles a los nuevos elegidos sus tareas, ya que eran los premios anuales. Albus se cambió y mientras caminaba por el pasillo para bajarse del tren se tropezó bruscamente con una chica rubia, cayendo al suelo.

No pudo identificarla hasta que se recuperó del golpe y volvió a levantarse.

- L-Lo siento. – Dijo Gwen. La chica de Ravenclaw con la cual había salido años atrás.

- Tranquila, Gwen. – Albus le dirigió una sonrisa amable – Fue mi culpa, he estado muy distraído últimamente.

Gwen se movió torpemente e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero estaba evidentemente incómoda. Sin embargo, Albus notó cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y lo atribuyó a la vergüenza de haber tropezado con él de una forma tan estruendosa.

- ¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Todo bastante normal. – Albus se encogió de hombros – Se podría decir que fueron unas típicas vacaciones Potter. ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

Gwen sonrió animadamente.

- Visité la casa de campo de mis abuelos, fue bastante divertido si me lo preguntas. – Soltó una risita – Las cosas muggles me resultan graciosas.

El slytherin caminó junto a ella hasta que llegaran a los carruajes. Se despidió con amabilidad y luego se dirigió hacia el castillo junto a Lorcan, Lyssander, Lucy y Roxanne. Se preocupó en saludar a sus compañeros más cercanos, tanto de su casa como en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y luego se sentó junto a Scorpius al entrar en el gran comedor. Dirigió una mirada al grupo de estudiantes de primer año que habían guiado hacia el podio, esperando nerviosos a ser seleccionados. Era curioso, cómo aquella época de su vida parecía increíblemente lejana.

La directora McGonagall se puso de pie para dar su discurso habitual y todos la observaron en silencio, prestando atención. La ceremonia de selección transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad, como había sido una costumbre en los últimos años Hufflepuff se llevó la mayor cantidad de estudiantes, en segundo lugar Ravenclaw, tercero Gryffindor y último Slytherin. Albus saludó a la distancia a Hagrid y a Neville Longbottom, profesor de herbología y amigo muy cercano de sus padres. Pero algo fuera de lo común sucedió. Si bien la directora ya había dado el típico discurso inicial, les pidió que se mantuvieran sentados ya que tenía un anuncio muy importante que darles.

- Sé que la mayoría de ustedes debe estar preguntándose por qué estoy interrumpiendo el banquete. Pero este año, no será como los demás. Cada cincuenta años se celebra una competencia de vital importancia en la comunidad mágica en la que participan diferentes escuelas de magia en el mundo; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang. – Todos empezaron a dirigirse miradas de confusión y algunos de emoción, pues conocían la historia de la copa de los tres magos que había ocurrido años atrás. – Hace muchos años se celebró la copa de los tres magos, en la que era el cáliz de fuego el encargado de elegir los tres concursantes de cada escuela de magia. Pero esta competencia es totalmente diferente. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo año deberán tomar una prueba, obligatoriamente, y entre un grupo calificado de profesores se elegirán dos representantes de cada escuela.

- ¿Obligatoriamente? – susurró Fred en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Creo que empiezo a alegrarme de ser menor que tú, Rose. – Dijo Hugo.

McGonagall continuó:

- El resto de las reglas serán explicadas después de la selección. Y la prueba será mañana, ya que no es una prueba común. Les recomiendo que se preparen psicológicamente, pues no sólo hay que ser inteligente, valiente, audaz o leal para poder ser elegido.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente frustrado.

- ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué significa eso? – Dijo Hugo.

- Que la competencia es extremadamente peligrosa. – Dijo Rose. Miró fijamente hacia donde se encontraba la directora McGonagall, con aire pensativo. – Y que probablemente, la persona que vaya a ser elegida debe contar con las cualidades adecuadas para sobrevivir.

Lily miró a Rose, luego a Hugo y respondió en voz baja.

- Lo que no asegura que no mueras, como en la competencia de los tres magos.

Hugo se estremeció ligeramente, y miró a Lily como si hubiera dicho una locura.

- ¿Morir? Eso es imposible, ni siquiera les dan la oportunidad de rechazar la prueba

Cuando Rose estuvo a punto de responder la voz de McGonagall volvió a alzarse, respondiendo su pregunta.

- Las dos personas elegidas tendrán la oportunidad de aceptar o rechazar ingresar a la competencia. Aunque en toda la historia nunca nadie de Hogwarts a rechazado, ya que es un honor poder participar. Sin embargo, sea la decisión que tomen esta será respetada.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de fastidio a Albus.

- Es decir, que si decimos que no queremos cometer suicidio seremos humillados de por vida. – Dijo, y se cruzó de brazos. – Aunque por lo menos suena a desafío. Estoy harto de Hogwarts.

Albus sonrió.

- Scor – Dijo, y lo miró directamente con sus ojos grandes e inteligentes – No me gustaría que alguno de nosotros fuera elegido. Eso no nos permitiría disfrutar tranquilamente nuestro último año. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que ir a la competencia y arriesgar tu vida mientras nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que observar?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada, como si lo que hubiera dicho Albus fuera totalmente ilógico.

- No estaría arriesgando mi vida. Estoy seguro de que me resultaría pan comido. – Dijo el rubio.

A Albus no le sorprendió su respuesta, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que Scorpius irradiara confianza. Mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios una chica de cabello castaño los interceptó, dirigiéndoles una mirada seductora a ambos.

- ¿No les gustaría un regalo de bienvenida? – Dijo Millicent Borgia. Una chica de Slytherin muy famosa entre los chicos en Hogwarts por sus habilidades, y no precisamente académicas.

Scorpius recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña con la mirada y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- En todo caso, el regalo sería para ti, Borgia. – Dijo el rubio.

Albus le dirigió una sonrisa amable y pasó de largo, dejando a Scorpius y a Millicent solos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de encuentros, ya que su mejor amigo se había relacionado con casi la mitad de las chicas en Hogwarts. Al llegar a su dormitorio se tiró a la cama, sintiendo una oleada de cansancio golpeándole. No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que se quedó dormido.

**Yo, Rose.**

**2.-**

- Espero que ni Albus ni tú sean elegidos, Rose. – Dijo Lily. – No sé qué haríamos si eso llegara a pasar.

Rose le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Lily. Somos muchos estudiantes en séptimo, las posibilidades de que alguno de nosotros vaya a esa competencia son mínimas. – Dijo.

La pelirroja saludó a sus compañeros y luego recorrió el corredor con la mirada, buscando a Albus. Al no encontrarlo supuso que se había dirigido hacia su sala común, por lo que bajó rápidamente a las mazmorras, pero mientras atravesaba un pasillo escuchó un ruido extraño. Instintivamente se ocultó detrás de una pared, esperando que no la descubrieran.

- "¿Porqué estoy ocultándome?" – Pensó.

No estaba haciendo nada malo. Se asomó brevemente, y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Scorpius estaba con una chica, besándola apasionadamente y aprisionándola contra la pared. La chica de cabello castaño le acariciaba el cabello y presionaba su cuerpo contra su entrepierna. El rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de excitación, y la slytherin lo observó con lujuria mientras lo incitaba hacia una puerta que conducía hacia un salón abandonado. Una pequeña chispa de rabia empezó a expandirse en su interior. ¿Es que acaso Scorpius no podía pasar un solo día sin estar con una chica?

La gryffindoriana se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y dio media vuelta, caminando a paso rápido hacia la sala de menesteres. Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con una gran cantidad de réplicas de Scorpius esculpidas en madera. Se colocó a una distancia prudencial de la primera y sacó su varita, desahogando su rabia hacia el Slytherin.

- ¡Reducto! – Gritó.

El Scorpius falso se desintegró. Repitió el mismo hechizo unas diez veces más, cada vez con mayor potencia. Rose observó directamente a los ojos de la doceava figura y habló con decisión.

- Scorpius Malfoy, vas a pagar por esto. Lo juro. – Dijo la pelirroja.

**3.-**

- ¡Albus! – Gritó alguien – ¡Es una pesadilla, despierta!

Albus sintió un golpe en la espalda y abrió los ojos bruscamente. Le tomó algunos segundos reconocer el rostro de Lorcan Scamander que lo observaba con una expresión preocupada. Además, se dio cuenta de que se había caído de la cama. Intentó recuperarse y respirar pausadamente, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y algunos mechones de su cabello se habían adherido a su rostro. Había sido una pesadilla; una muy extraña en realidad.

Recordaba unos grandes e intensos ojos de color amarillo leonado observándolo en la oscuridad. Había alguien que lo asechaba entre la niebla. Rápidamente, los ojos se transformaron en una enorme pantera que lo perseguía con aire asesino. Le pareció curioso, ya que casi nunca tenía pesadillas. No podía siquiera recordar la última vez que había tenido una.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lorcan, quien tenía el cabello rubio miel y unos grandes ojos verdes. Era un hombre de complexión grande, ya que era golpeador en el equipo de Slytherin.

Fred se acercó y observó a Albus con una expresión seria.

- Parecía como si te estuvieran matando, no nos culpes por estar preocupados. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Estoy bien, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Albus les sonrió, esperando que lograran calmarse y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Se observó en el espejo durante algunos segundos y se echó agua fría en el rostro. Por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que veían las chicas de Hogwarts en él de atractivo. Quizás sólo se debía a que era el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, nunca lo sabría.

Apartó rápidamente esas ideas de su mente y se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme y bajar al gran comedor. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que no había ninguna regla que los obligara a sentarse en la mesa de su casa durante las comidas y se sentó junto a su hermana menor, Lily. Le sorprendió no ver a Rose, pues ella era bastante puntual, por no decir la primera en levantarse.

- ¿En dónde está Rose? – Preguntó.

- No lo sé, cuando subí a su cuarto a despertar a Lucy no estaba. Supuse que había bajado. – Dijo Lily.

Hugo adoptó una expresión de interés, prestando atención a su conversación.

- Rose ha estado muy rara últimamente. – Dijo el castaño – Pareciera que tiene la cabeza en otro lado.

De repente, Rose entró al gran comedor y caminó hacia ellos lentamente. Parecía molesta. Albus dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontró a Scorpius observando a la pelirroja. Inmediatamente entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, no había que ser un genio para comprender lo que pasaba entre ellos. Decidió que lo correcto era darle privacidad a su prima cuando Rose se sentó a su lado.

Rose suspiró.

- Creo que no voy a desayunar hoy, no tengo hambre.

Albus colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de su prima y volteó su rostro con suavidad.

- No dejes que te afecte. Recuerda lo valiosa que eres. – Dijo el moreno.

Rose lo miró y sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Albus tenía razón, no podía darle a Scorpius Malfoy tal poder sobre ella. La pelirroja sintió la mirada escudriñadora de su hermano y la ignoró, comiendo hasta sentirse completamente satisfecha. Cuando terminaron de desayunar la directora McGonagall llamó a todos los estudiantes al comedor, remplazando los mesones por pequeñas mesas de examen separadas por una distancia prudencial.

- Recuerden responder con sinceridad. Aquellos que temen ser elegidos y pretenden inventar respuestas no lo hagan, porque les recuerdo que esta no es una prueba común y no se les elegirá por su intelecto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- ¡Comiencen! – Anunció McGonagall.

Albus observó la prueba y leyó con cuidado la primera pregunta. "Si tuvieras que enfrentarte a un dragón para atravesar un puente y estuvieras con un grupo de personas..." De repente, mientras leía la pregunta su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa. Todo comenzó a tambalearse y a temblar, hasta que finalmente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Un campo extenso. Observó el lago que se extendía en el centro del lugar y caminó en silencio, intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Albus pensó en cruzar el puente que atravesaba el lago, pues el bosque parecía terminar ahí. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, ni de dónde venía, ni lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Sabía su nombre, y sabía que era un mago. ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? Rodeó lentamente el lago y examinó sus alrededores. Un bosque de aspecto peligroso se extendía alrededor de él.

De repente, escuchó un ruido extraño. Una especie de aleteo en el aire. Recorrió el bosque con la mirada intentando encontrar el origen del ruido, pero no fue hasta que vislumbró una enorme sombra sobre el lago que se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía del cielo. Un gran dragón blanco aterrizaba sobre la orilla del lago. De manera instintiva, Albus corrió hacia el bosque, escondiéndose detrás de un roble.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una rama partiéndose justo detrás de él. Alzó su varita y giró rápidamente para hechizar a lo que sea que estuviera asechándolo. Pero se encontró con dos niñas de unos doce o trece años y un chico de más o menos su edad, observándolo con miedo y completamente desarmados.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – Preguntó el moreno.

Una de las niñas se acercó cautelosamente hacia él. Tenía el cabello color miel y unos grandes ojos marrón oscuro. Era de baja estatura y la piel de color chocolate.

- Debes cruzar el puente para poder salir de aquí. – Dijo la niña. – Si no, te quedarás atrapado aquí para siempre y no podrás volver a ver a tus seres queridos.

- Eso significa que debemos esperar a que el dragón se vaya, ¿Cierto?

El chico de cabello negro rojizo que aparentaba la misma edad que Albus se acercó hacia él. Dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza.

- El dragón custodia el puente. Si intentas cruzarlo ten por seguro que él aparecerá de la nada e intentará matarte. – Dijo.

Albus cruzó los brazos e intentó pensar con claridad.

- ¿Existe alguna manera de distraerlo y cruzar el puente?

- Sólo si alguno de nosotros se ofrece a distraerlo. – Enarcó una ceja – ¿Estarías dispuesto a condenar a alguno de nosotros a este lugar para siempre?

El moreno observó pausadamente los rostros de ambas niñas y luego clavó la mirada en el chico.

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo, con seguridad.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, enfrentarte al dragón tú solo? – Preguntó el chico en tono burlón.

- Tampoco. – Albus recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Había un punto en el bosque que se cerraba sobre la punta del puente. Si atravesaban el bosque y llegaban hasta ese punto sólo tendrían que nadar un poco y llegar hasta la orilla sin cruzar el puente. Para cuando llegaran al otro extremo lo más probable era que el dragón no tuviera tiempo de alcanzarlos. – Atravesaremos el bosque y nadaremos hasta la orilla.

La niña de cabello color miel bajó la vista con tristeza.

- No sé nadar. – Dijo, avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo cargarte. – Respondió el moreno, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

De repente, todo empezó a girar a su alrededor. El paisaje comenzó a desvanecerse y los rostros de las dos niñas y el chico se distorsionaron. En menos de cinco segundos se encontró nuevamente en el gran comedor, con una hoja de papel sobre la mesa. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. Y se encontró con que todo el mundo hacía lo mismo. Cuando se concentró nuevamente en el examen se dio cuenta de que la primera pregunta estaba respondida, aún cuando él no había escrito nada sobre el papel.

"_Nunca dejaría atrás a alguien inocente, buscaría una alternativa. En este caso sería atravesar el bosque y burlar la seguridad del dragón para llegar a la orilla. Arriesgaría mi propia vida para salvar a los demás del grupo"_

Sí, eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero nunca lo hubiera escrito de esa forma en un examen, en realidad, no tenía idea de lo que eso podía significar. Lo único que sabía era que no era una prueba común y corriente.

El resto de la prueba transcurrió de la misma forma, leía una pregunta y era lanzado a un mundo totalmente diferente. Una visión completamente real. Una vez abría los ojos en el destino de la pregunta olvidaba que se encontraba en una prueba, y no le quedaba más que actuar como si estuviera viviendo una situación real. Tuvo que enfrentarse a otros magos y criaturas mágicas, responder ante situaciones de vida o muerte y decidir si arriesgar su vida por otros o simplemente escapar. En una ocasión tuvo que ver como Hogwarts era atacado, y tomar la decisión de defenderlo o huir con su familia.

Esa fue quizás una de las situaciones más difíciles. Vio como Ginny, Harry, Lily, Rose y Scorpius escapaban heridos, y había decidido quedarse a luchar. Cuando volvió al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido, porque estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos hubiera abandonado Hogwarts. Pero las visiones eran muy reales, tanto así que después de cada pregunta le tomaba un minuto recomponerse.

Después de dos horas de vivir situaciones estresantes y terriblemente reales la prueba terminó. Todos los alumnos se mantuvieron en silencio, la mayoría en estado de shock. No fue hasta que Albus se encontró en el dormitorio que pudo hablar nuevamente.

- Eso definitivamente fue algo que no me esperaba. – Le dijo a Scorpius.

Scorpius se sentó en el sofá en frente de la chimenea y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

- Si así es la prueba preliminar no me imagino cómo será la competencia. . – Dijo el rubio, y Albus por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo de ser seleccionado.

Ese año prometía ser algo completamente diferente. Había esperado volver a su vida normal en Hogwarts, pero ahora se sentía perdido. Tenía posibilidades de ser elegido para una competencia extremadamente difícil, en la que probablemente muchos habían perdido la vida. Y lo peor que podía pasar era que tuviera que enfrentarse a sus miedos, o mucho peor, que Rose o Scorpius fueran elegidos.

4.-

**Yo, Scorpius.**

Scorpius Malfoy tenía la cabeza vuelta un desastre. Su año había empezado terriblemente mal. Después de salir del tren había empezado a sentir algo extraño que no podía identificar, una especie de culpa y angustia que no conseguía entender. Luego en la noche, había sido interceptado por Millicent Borgia, una de las pocas flores hermosas en Hogwarts que no había probado. Pero por alguna razón, cuando estaban en el acto su cuerpo no reaccionó. Era como si repentinamente le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, eso nunca le había pasado.

Esperó que Borgia atribuyera su pequeño problema a que no se sentía realmente atraído por ella, cosa que era verdad, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de eso. Esa noche, mientras esperaba a que el sueño se adueñara de él, repentinamente encontró la razón de su culpa y frustración: Rose Weasley. Desde que había rechazado el gesto amigable de la pelirroja todo había ido de mal en peor. Scorpius golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Weasleys. Tarde o temprano terminarían acabando con él.

Necesitaba adrenalina. Necesitaba algo que lo sacara de la aburrida rutina.

Cuando fue al comedor y vio a Rose caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor perdió el apetito. La culpa volvió a aparecer, carcomiéndolo por dentro. No entendía por qué se sentía de aquella forma, no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

Mientras caminaba Scorpius examinó a la pelirroja con detalle. Era hermosa. La gryffindoriana se había convertido en una de las mujeres más bellas y deseadas en Hogwarts. Además de que había rechazado innumerables peticiones. Era la flor intocable de la escuela, además de Lily Potter. El slytherin había desarrollado cierta... preocupación por ella con los años. Podía ser insoportable en muchos aspectos, pero era imposible no notar los pequeños detalles; cómo se sonrojaba cuando le hacían un cumplido, como si jamás hubiera recibido uno, o cómo siempre dirigía una mirada amable hacia todos. Sin tomar en cuenta lo brillante que era.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó de mirarla, molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer? Poco después McGonagall anunció el inicio de la prueba, y tras dos horas de incesantes visiones demasiado reales volvió a la sala común junto a Albus. Ahora no sólo sentía que la pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco, si no que lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando supo que había muchas posibilidades de que los participantes murieran fue Rose.

¿No se suponía que debía estar preocupándose por sus amigos? El slytherin se despidió de Albus y caminó hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Quería buscar algo de lectura ligera, algo que lo distrajera de todas las estupideces que había estado pensando últimamente. Pero mientras examinaba las estanterías se dio cuenta de que Rose Weasley estaba sentada en su mesa habitual, a tan solo unos pasos de él.

Se quedó paralizado durante algunos segundos, observándola desde lejos en silencio. Poco después, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía se acercó a su mesa y se sentó. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí.

- Explícame Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios haces sentado en mi mesa? – Rose clavó sus ojos azules llenos de rabia en Scorpius – Desaparece.

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- Esta no es tu mesa, Weasley. No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte. – Dijo, en su típico tono degradante. No pudo evitarlo.

Rose recogió sus libros e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Scorpius la detuvo, agarrando su mano.

- Espera. – Dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Rose se soltó bruscamente – Ya me dejaste claro que no tienes ni la menor intención de relacionarte conmigo.

- Discúlpame, Weas... Rose. – El rubio no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. – No pretendí ofenderte.

Rose abrió los ojos, descolocada. Nunca le había escuchado disculparse con nadie, ni siquiera con Albus, y por supuesto, mucho menos con ella. Toda la rabia que la había invadido antes desapareció por completo.

- Si no pretendiste ofenderme, ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos? – Preguntó la pelirroja, evidentemente confundida.

- No lo sé, Rose. – Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos y profundos en los de la gryffindoriana. – Solo sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. ¿Por qué eso cambiaría ahora?

Rose bajó la vista e intentó ocultar sus emociones.

- Tienes razón. No volveré a pensar en algo tan estúpido. – Dijo.

La pelirroja se alejó rápidamente de Scorpius, dejándolo sólo y con un vacío extraño en su interior. Por alguna razón todo lo que tenía que ver con ella terminaba haciéndolo sentir de la misma forma: completamente perdido.

5.-

**Yo, Lorcan.**

**Una verdadera leona.**

Lorcan Scamander es el nombre del hijo de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. Conocidos por ser héroes en la época oscura y luchar junto a Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort. El rubio había ansiado el final de las vacaciones para volver a Hogwarts. Después de haber terminado la prueba, sintió la necesidad de dirigirse a su pequeño escondite cerca del bosque prohibido, una pequeña laguna escondida por robles y otros árboles de gran altura.

Se despojó de la túnica y la camisa, listo para nadar en silencio y relajarse. Pero antes de meterse al agua, escuchó un ruido y se escondió rápidamente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el ruido, provenía una chica pelirroja que nadaba tranquilamente. Cuando vio su rostro se quedó paralizado, era Lily Potter, y estaba prácticamente desnuda. Pensó en darse la vuelta y marcharse, como lo haría un caballero, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse.

Observó las suaves curvas de la gryffindoriana, su piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección y su cabello rojo liso. Sus facciones eran hermosas, tenía una nariz pequeña y unos labios carnosos de color fresa. Su mirada recorrió su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a la pequeña hendidura al final de su columna. De repente, hizo un ruido involuntario y Lily se dio media vuelta, buscando el origen del sonido. Lorcan se escondió detrás del árbol, esperando que la pelirroja no lo descubriera.

Empezó a sentirse acalorado, con la sangre ardiendo y su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Volvió a asomarse, pero esta vez no vio a Lily. Se había ido. El rubio se puso de pie y de repente la pelirroja apareció de la nada, empujándolo hacia el árbol y colocando una mano en su pecho, ejerciendo presión. Le dirigió una mirada intensa, manteniéndose en silencio e inspeccionándolo antes de hablar.

- Así que dime, Scamander. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta espiar a menores medio desnudas? – Preguntó, venenosamente.

Lorcan tragó saliva con dificultad, respirando agitadamente.

- Desde que las menores medio desnudas se aparecen en el lugar en que suelo relajarme. – El rubio notó que Lily sólo llevaba puesta una toalla que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y sintió el calor creciendo. – Será mejor que te tapes.

Lily acercó su rostro al de él, tan cerca que el rubio sintió su aliento en su cara.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me gusta andar medio desnuda? – La pelirroja recorrió su abdomen con el dedo. – ¿Algún problema?

El slytherin apartó a la pelirroja con suavidad y recogió su camisa del suelo, colocándosela nuevamente.

- Lo que tú hagas no me incumbe. – Dijo el rubio, y se marchó, dejando a la gryffindoriana sola y confundida.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia los dormitorios y automáticamente se metió a la ducha. Esperando que el agua fría hiciera su trabajo. La imagen de la más pequeña de los Potter había hecho desastres en su cuerpo, y la reacción de la pelirroja no había ayudado en nada. Lorcan sabía que ella había rechazado a cada uno de los hombres que se le habían declarado. Desde segundo año había sido la chica más popular en Hogwarts, siendo el blanco de las fantasías de chicos de séptimo cuando apenas tenía doce. Era una perversión, lo sabía, pero ella era una verdadera leona, fiera e indomable. Fue en ese momento que supo que jamás volvería a estar en paz consigo mismo a menos que lograra domar a la bestia.

**6.-**

El día después de la prueba Albus se había levantado con la misma pesadilla. Los mismos ojos amarillos leonados persiguiéndolo. La directora McGonagall los había reunido en el gran comedor a primera hora de la mañana. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo intercambiaban miradas, algunas nerviosas y otras de emoción, ya que para algunos ser elegido en la competencia significaba prestigio.

- Buenos días a todos los estudiantes, como saben, este año se celebrará un evento que no se había celebrado en cincuenta años. Una competencia de supervivencia mágica en condiciones extremas en la que habrá seis participantes. Los profesores nos hemos reunido, evaluado sus respuestas y elegido seis ganadores.

Se escuchó un murmullo en el salón, acompañado por miradas expectantes y ansiosas por saber quiénes habían sido elegidos.

- Pero antes de nombrarlos, - dijo McGonagall – Demos la bienvenida nuevamente a los estudiantes de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons.

Albus observó primero el grupo de hombres con uniformes extraños entrar al gran comedor. Realizaban acrobacias y demostraciones con fuego. Recordaba que su padre le había contado que en Dumstrang la prioridad eran las artes oscuras, y que esa era la razón de que hubieran salido tantos magos tenebrosos de aquella escuela. No le sorprendió que la mayoría de ellos fueran de complexión grande.

Segundos después entró un grupo de chicas hermosas que portaban uniformes de color azul marino. Ambos grupos se acomodaron alrededor de la directora y la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts se quedaron hipnotizados por las figuras femeninas de Beauxbatons.

La voz de McGonagall se alzó con firmeza:

- Bienvenidos, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang. Les recuerdo que mientras estén aquí, serán bien recibidos por todos nosotros. – La directora sacó una pequeña taza con papeles en su interior. – A continuación, procederé a llamar los nombres de los seis elegidos al azar.

El gran comedor centró toda su atención en las palabras de McGonagall.

- El primer elegido es... ¡Alexia Poulet de Beauxbatons!

El grupo de estudiantes de la academia de magia de Beauxbatons estalló en aplausos y vítores. Acompañado después por un débil aplauso de Hogwarts y silencio por parte de Dumstrang. Una chica alta, rubia y de piel bronceada se acercó a la directora, que le indicó que se colocara a su lado izquierdo. El gran comedor se quedó en silencio nuevamente y Albus sintió los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo.

McGonagall sacó otro papel.

- ¡Emiliana Bones de Hogwarts!

Esta vez, solo se escuchó el aplauso de parte de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no acababan de salir del shock. La mayoría de los de séptimo conocían bien a Emiliana, era una chica muy agradable y simpática. Segundos después todos empezaron a aplaudir para infundirle ánimo y demostrarle su apoyo. Una chica de cabello marón rojizo se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Alexia Poulet, colocándose a su lado.

- ¡William Rokwood de Dumstrang!

Por primera vez los estudiantes de Dumstrang se vieron interesados, aplaudiendo con fuerza y animando a William. Seguido de otro estudiante de Dumstrang llamado Arthur Dawlish. Ambos elegidos medían casi dos metros de alto. Pero era William el que llamaba más la atención por los tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos y su cabeza rapada.

- El siguiente elegido es... ¡Albus Potter de Hogwarts!

El comedor se quedó en silencio. Y por un momento la mente de Albus se quedó completamente en blanco. Fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza y finalmente tuvo la voluntad de ponerse de pie y colocarse al lado de los otros cuatro participantes. Aún tenía la oportunidad de rechazar la competencia, ¿Cierto? Un miedo irracional se extendía por todo su cuerpo, miedo de que aceptara y luego no pudiera volver atrás. Miedo de que la prueba terminara venciéndolo y que no pudiera ver más a su familia, no quería morir.

Albus sintió la mirada de todo el comedor clavándose en él. Y el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que McGonagall volvió a hablar pareció eterno.

- ¡Maya Leveque de Beauxbatons!

Una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado se colocó en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba Albus. Al principio, mientras todos aplaudían y McGonagall daba por terminado el proceso de selección no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado preocupado, demasiado nervioso e impresionado. Absorto en su propio mundo. Pero de repente, alzó la vista para observar a la última seleccionada y se quedó petrificado. Unos ojos amarillos leonados se clavaron en los suyos, desafiantes.

Eran unos ojos que lo observaban con una intensidad increíble. Ojos que irradiaban confianza y peligro. En ese instante, Albus supo que no le quedaba ninguna opción. Estaba condenado. No descansaría hasta vencer. Y por supuesto, fue también en ese instante que la realidad del momento se adueñó de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, ese no sería un normal y aburrido año en Hogwarts.


	3. Serpientes

_Hola! Finalmente terminé el tercer capítulo :) En primer lugar me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos._

_1. El tiempo: pienso publicar cada 4-5 días, máximo una semana. Cuando pueda intentaré publicar más rápido pero entre las clases y mi vida personal no me da para escribir un capítulo de más de 20 págs en word. Así que me gustaría saber que prefieren (Que publique capítulos entre 12-15 páginas de word o más largos) _

_2. Si en algún momento me extiendo más del tiempo que dije será porque estoy acabando el capítulo y mejorándolo, ya que pienso esforzarme cada vez más con cada cap y hacer más interesante la historia tomando en cuenta las críticas constructivas y consejos :)_

_3**. Por favor, pásense por esta pág**: http: / laserpienteylapantera . blogspot . com / (sin los espacios) Ahí verán imágenes de cómo me imagino los personajes y tener una idea más clara de mi visión de ellos. También intentaré poner videos y otras cosas que puedan ser de su interés._

_Emma-Monroe: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios :) Me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia e intentaré explicar más detalladamente las cosas para que se les haga más fácil entender todo!_

_RoseMalfoy: Ya se verá pronto quién es Maya, todo tiene su tiempo! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu comentario, valoro muchísimo sus palabras!_

_ClarisseMalfoy12: La realidad es que la pequeña Rose es demasiado tierna como para vengarse realmente! Jaja, así que digamos que todo entre Scor y ella irá desarrollándose lentamente, así que tengan paciencia._

_Aquí va el capítulo, espero que les guste:_

**Capítulo III**

**Serpientes**

**1.-**

**Albus S. Potter**

Albus se quedó completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos amarillos. Ni siquiera cuando la directora McGonagall les pidió que la siguieran, conduciéndolos hacia su despacho pudo desviar la vista. No fue hasta que entraron en el lugar que pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, había sido elegido para la competencia de supervivencia mágica. Al entrar, automáticamente recorrió los cuadros de los directores, pasando primero por Albus Dumbledore y finalmente por Severus Snape. Su mente volvió nuevamente atrás en el tiempo, recordando la primera vez que había entrado en el despacho de la directora.

Recordaba que lo primero que había pensado era que Severus Snape no tenía la apariencia que había imaginado. Los ojos del ex-director de Hogwarts se clavaron en los suyos con una expresión fría y hostil.

- Vaya, vaya. Había escuchado los rumores, pero verlo por mis propios ojos es algo diferente. ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? Esto sí que es el fin del mundo. – Dijo Snape, sarcásticamente.

Esta vez, Severus Snape no lo observaba con hostilidad como lo había hecho la primera vez. Simplemente lo miraba en silencio, con marcada curiosidad. McGonagall los hizo sentarse en un círculo alrededor de ella y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía unos brazaletes de plata, con un diseño relativamente sencillo.

- En primer lugar, les explicaré las reglas de la competencia. – Dijo, y sacó un pergamino, desenrollándolo con destreza – Hemos decidido junto a los demás profesores que los seis deben permanecer en Hogwarts. Deberán asistir a clases especiales de entrenamiento avanzado, de las cuales se encargarán los profesores seleccionados entre las tres escuelas.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes y brillantes en Maya Leveque, quien tenía una expresión de fastidio.

- Deberán convivir aquí durante cuatro meses de preparación, con la oportunidad de volver a sus casas para las vacaciones de navidad, únicamente. Una vez termine el período de entrenamiento, se les enviará a un lugar remoto cargado con protecciones mágicas en el que deberán sobrevivir a las distintas pruebas que se les envíen. Por un mes. – Dijo.

Alexia Poulet abrió los ojos. La miró como si hubiera dicho una locura.

- ¡Un mes! ¿Acaso están locos? – Dijo la rubia, exaltada.

- Señorita Poulet, si no le gustan las reglas puede rechazar la competencia. Pero tenga en cuenta que estas reglas se han mantenido durante siglos y han funcionado perfectamente.

Arthur Dawlish se inclinó sobre su asiento y le dirigió una mirada de evidente confusión.

- Directora... ¿Ha muerto gente en esta competencia? – Preguntó.

McGonagall se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Sí. Ha muerto mucha gente. No es una competencia fácil en absoluto. – Dijo la directora. – Ahora debo hacerles la pregunta. Estos brazaletes se quedarán adheridos a su muñeca como símbolo de que son participantes de la competencia. Les recuerdo, una vez acepten no habrá marcha atrás.

McGonagall se acercó primero a los chicos de Dumstrang. William aceptó sin ninguna duda, con una expresión de excitación. Como si se hubiera preparado toda su vida para entrar en la competencia. Arthur también aceptó con seguridad, aunque Albus pudo notar un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. La siguiente en responder la pregunta fue la rubia de Beauxbatons, Alexia. Por un momento el moreno pensó que la chica diría que no quería participar, pero sorprendentemente también aceptó, aún cuando era evidente que estaba muerta de miedo. Luego McGonagall se acercó hacia Maya, la chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos, y le colocó un brazalete en la muñeca.

- Maya Leveque, ¿Juras participar en la competencia de supervivencia mágica, aún cuando esto signifique arriesgar tu vida y enfrentarte a situaciones extremas? – Preguntó la directora.

Maya clavó sus ojos amarillos en Albus, desafiándolo nuevamente. ¿Acaso ella había leído su intención de rechazar la competencia? El moreno estaba completamente confundido, no entendía por qué la chica lo observaba de esa forma, como si lo conociera y lo odiara con intensidad. Jamás había experimentado una situación semejante, ya que por alguna razón parecía simpatizarle a la mayoría de las personas. La pelirroja le dirigió una media sonrisa y respondió con seguridad.

- Sí, lo juro. – Dijo.

El brazalete pareció fusionarse a su muñeca, adhiriéndose completamente a la piel. La misma pregunta fue realizada por la directora hacia Emiliana Bones, quien aceptó con indecisión. Por último, McGonagall tomó el último brazalete y se acercó a Albus, con una mirada preocupada. El moreno agradeció el gesto y le sonrió.

- Albus, ¿Juras participar en la competencia de supervivencia mágica, aún cuando esto signifique arriesgar tu vida y enfrentarte a situaciones extremas? – McGonagall lo miró a los ojos – Piénsalo bien antes de responder, Potter. – Dijo la directora.

El moreno volvió su mirada hacia Maya, que lo observaba directamente. Las dudas que le habían asaltado antes desaparecieron por completo, y esta vez, sin titubeos, respondió:

- Sí, lo juro. – Dijo.

Albus sintió como el brazalete se unía a su cuerpo, y una sensación extraña recorriéndole las venas, una especie de adrenalina. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, mareado por el torrente de emociones que lo habían sorprendido con la guardia baja. Una vez todos pudieron recomponerse, la directora volvió a reunirlos, hablando con mucha seriedad.

- Este juramento que acaban de pronunciar es inquebrantable. A partir de este momento, no importa lo que encuentren o las situaciones que vivan, no podrán abandonar la competencia. – Albus se estremeció ligeramente. – Su primera tarea será investigar sobre la historia de la competencia en las tres escuelas, sus ganadores y las pruebas que se han vivido anteriormente. Mañana encontrarán el nuevo horario en sus habitaciones. – Dirigió la mirada hacia Maya, Alexia, William y Arthur. – Representantes de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, deben hablar con sus profesores, ellos los guiarán hasta sus nuevos dormitorios y les explicarán todo lo que necesiten saber con respecto a Hogwarts.

La primera en salir del despacho fue Maya. Albus pensó en seguirla para confrontarla y preguntarle cuál era su problema. Pero se vio detenido por el agarre de Emiliana, que lo observaba con expresión de terror. El moreno se sintió conmovido, ya que probablemente la chica había aceptado por orgullo, por el hecho de no dejar en mala posición a Hogwarts, pero era evidente que estaba muerta de miedo. La Hufflepuff era bastante pequeña para ser alumna de séptimo, se asemejaba en Albus en el color de cabello y ojos. Su piel era pálida, blanca, y sus facciones eran delicadas.

- Albus... ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó la morena con timidez.

El slytherin le dirigió una media sonrisa, con la intención de tranquilizarla. No supo que expresión había logrado, ya que la realidad era que él también estaba aterrado.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué pasa?

Emiliana pareció dudar momentáneamente, respondiendo sin mucha seguridad.

- ¿Crees que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente? – La morena se sonrojó – Por lo menos mientras estemos aquí, en Hogwarts, y tengamos que prepararnos para la competencia.

Albus respondió instintivamente, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Eso sería perfecto. – La morena sonrió, alegre – Tendríamos más oportunidades si trabajamos todos juntos. – Dijo.

Emiliana se despidió con amabilidad y Albus empezó a caminar hacia su sala común, intentando serenarse. Fue entonces cuando una figura femenina salió de la oscuridad. Sintió una presión en la espalda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio aprisionado por Maya Leveque contra la pared. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del moreno con intensidad. De repente, ocurrió lo impensado. Los labios de la pelirroja se fusionaron con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Albus sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo y no pudo evitar responderle con la misma intensidad. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras disfrutaba del mejor beso que había tenido en su vida. Instintivamente, rodeó la cintura de Maya y fue en ese preciso instante cuando la pelirroja se separó. Sin decir una palabra, desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. Como una pantera cazando a su presa.

Le tomó varios minutos recomponerse. Primero intentó ordenar las ideas que se encontraban dispersas en su mente. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Lo que más le impresionaba era la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo. Había besado a una chica anteriormente, pero jamás había experimentado el torrente de emociones descontroladas. Siempre intentaba ser racional y apaciguar sus instintos, pensar antes de actuar. Pero todo había ocurrido de manera tan rápida que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Intentó respirar pausadamente sin éxito. ¿Acaso conocía a Maya de antes y no la recordaba? Era la única razón que podía justificar el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Albus no tenía idea lo que estaba a punto de atravesar, y más precisamente, que se había convertido en la presa de una pantera.

**2.-**

**Rose W. Granger.**

Todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio, petrificados por la noticia. Ni siquiera cuando McGonagall les permitió retirarse y abandonó el gran comedor junto a Albus y los otro cinco seleccionados hubo algún movimiento. Nadie habló.

Aunque Albus era un slytherin, era muy querido por todas las casas. Poco a poco se había ido ganando el cariño de Hogwarts, siendo humilde, amable y un excelente estudiante. Siempre prestaba su ayuda para todo el que lo necesitara, además de que nunca se había metido en un problema con nadie. Además, si había logrado ganarse la confianza de Scorpius Malfoy era capaz de ganarse a cualquiera, pensó Rose. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo como primo, pues siempre la defendía y apoyaba en todo. La pelirroja contuvo las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué a Albus? Ella hubiera preferido tomar el lugar de su primo.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma. – Dijo Lorcan en la mesa de Slytherin, rompiendo el silencio.

Scorpius respondió con indiferencia.

- Evidentemente no lo es. – Dijo el rubio.

En la mesa de gryffindor, Rose se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido, alejándose del gran comedor. Tenía que estar junto a su primo en ese momento tan difícil, era lo menos que podía hacer; apoyarlo. Scorpius lo notó y corrió a toda prisa para alcanzarla. Una vez la pelirroja estuvo en el pasillo, sintió una mano agarrándola del brazo. Se encontró con que era Scorpius Malfoy, respirando de forma agitada.

- Ahora no, Rose. – La gryffindoriana se estremeció ligeramente cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por el rubio. – Es mejor que lo dejemos solo. Seguramente necesita tiempo para digerir todo esto. – Dijo.

Rose se soltó del agarre del slytherin, colocando una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

- Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que le conviene y lo que no, Malfoy. – Dijo, con un tono cortante.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de ella, y respondió con sinceridad.

- Sé que lo conoces, eres su prima. Pero esto lo estás haciendo por ti, porque no puedes soportar la idea de que alguien a quien quieres esté en peligro. – Dijo el rubio.

La pelirroja lo observó con desprecio.

- No pretendas conocerme. – Dijo Rose, con frialdad.

La gryffindoriana le dirigió una última mirada de odio y dio media vuelta, sin dejarlo responder. El rubio reaccionó instintivamente y la interceptó, cerrándole el paso. La tomó por los brazos y la empujó contra la pared sin lastimarla. Acercó su rostro al de Rose, y la pelirroja sintió la angustia crecer en su interior. Él no estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre ella, sólo la necesaria para mantenerla inmóvil, pero no era eso lo que estaba lastimándola, eran sus ojos, su mirada. Las pupilas de Scorpius se habían dilatado, dejando un mínimo de gris metálico. Su mirada era fría, peligrosa y distante; la misma mirada que había visto años atrás.

Scorpius intentó no dejarse dominar por la rabia que recorría su cuerpo. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

- Weasley. – Rose sintió el aliento del rubio golpeando su rostro – Eres una niña mimada e inmadura. No soportas que alguien te diga la verdad en tu cara porque estás acostumbrada a que te besen los pies, pues bienvenida a la realidad. Yo soy solo uno de muchos que se darán cuenta de que tú eres una chica más; una muy simple y aburrida chica, crece de una vez. – Dijo, venenosamente.

Rose se quedó paralizada. Scorpius había dado justo en el blanco. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y lo empujó con fuerza. Una vez se vio liberada del agarre del rubio empezó a correr, alejándose todo lo posible del slytherin; tenía que alejarse de las palabras ponzoñosas que amenazaban con destruir la poca seguridad que le quedaba. Una vez llego al dormitorio, se lanzó a la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada y gritó; gritó hasta que se quedó sin aire y sus emociones se apaciguaron. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las palabras del rubio siempre lograban afectarle más de lo que deberían? Quizás era porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él la conocía, y muy bien. Aunque quizás, se debía simplemente a que Scorpius Malfoy era una serpiente; una serpiente muy venenosa.

**3.-**

**Lorcan**

Lorcan se encontraba caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch. Había decidido darse un paseo por el campo para despejar su mente. Aún no podía creer lo de Albus, y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Pensó en sacar su escoba y volar durante algunos minutos, ya que todavía faltaba para que empezaran los entrenamientos, y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su capitán había sido elegido para una prueba increíblemente peligrosa las posibilidades de que necesitaran elegir a uno nuevo eran altas, y eso seguro les quitaría tiempo. Pero cuando alzó la vista para inspeccionar el campo se dio cuenta de que había una chica que se le había adelantado; Lily Potter.

El rubio la observó volar con agilidad y destreza. La pelirroja incluso lanzó unas cuantas quaffles con excelente puntería, tiros que probablemente hubieran engañado hasta al mejor guardián. Su mente evocó instintivamente la imagen de Lily en la laguna y en conjunto con la visión de la gryffindoriana jugando Quidditch con una habilidad asombrosa empezó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y un calor allí abajo. Automáticamente, intentó pensar en otra cosa, y en ese momento de indecisión se distrajo, sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja había aterrizado y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él.

- Scamander. – Lorcan dio un salto por la impresión – ¿Ahora no sólo espías a menores medio desnudas si no también vestidas? – Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Lorcan no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cómo es que no sé nada de ti y prácticamente convivimos en la misma casa todas las vacaciones? – Preguntó el rubio.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un aire pensativo.

- Es una familia muy grande. - Hizo una pausa – Además, soy una chica misteriosa. ¿O acaso no has escuchado los rumores? – Preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y fue en el momento en el que la pelirroja rió genuinamente cuando Lorcan entendió porqué era tan popular en Hogwarts. Era mucho más hermosa cuando reía. Su sonrisa era perfecta y se hacían unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que la hacían ver incluso más sensual. El rubio se sentía completamente intrigado por conocerla y saber quién era en realidad.

- Creo que tendremos una gran competencia este año. – La pelirroja adoptó una expresión de profundo interés – Vuelas bastante bien. – Dijo el rubio, con sinceridad.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

- Te equivocas, serpiente. – La gryffindoriana le dirigió una media sonrisa juguetona – Conmigo en el equipo, Gryffindor no tendrá competencia. – Dijo, con seguridad.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dar una salida triunfal y misteriosa. Pero Lorcan la detuvo y clavó sus ojos color avellana en los de ella.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es un verdadero equipo de Quidditch? – El rubio se acercó y le susurró en el oído. – Nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en punto, en este mismo lugar.

La más pequeña de los Potter lo observó marcharse y pensó en hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre, rechazar su invitación. Pero si había algo que la intrigaba totalmente era el Quidditch, y se moría de curiosidad por ver lo que el slytherin quería mostrarle. Además, la gryffindoriana era una leona que sabía jugar, y si la pequeña serpiente pretendía que podía enfrentarse a ella saliendo ileso, estaba por estrellarse contra su propia pared. Lo que Lily Potter no sabía en ese momento, es que la curiosidad había matado al gato, y en este caso, terminaría aplastando al león.

**4.- **

**Yo, Albus.**

Albus se despertó con un grito, empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Al principio sus sueños se habían dirigido en la misma dirección que lo habían hecho antes, los ojos amarillos que se transformaban en una pantera. Pero luego la pesadilla había dado un giro radical, esta vez era él quien perseguía a la pantera gritando y con una angustia que crecía rápidamente en su interior; angustia de perderla y quedarse solo mientras ella desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

Automáticamente, su mente revivió la escena del día anterior; el beso que le había dado Maya Leveque. Albus intentó apartar la imagen de la pelirroja de su mente. Se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida y bajó velozmente al gran comedor. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Scorpius, sintió la mirada de todos clavándose en su espalda. ¿Miradas de compasión? ¿Miradas de admiración? No lo sabía, pero la realidad era que nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, situación con la que había tenido que lidiar constantemente por ser el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

El moreno intentaba que no le afectara demasiado, pues sabía que existían cosas mucho peores. Notó que su mejor amigo tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión indiferente. En su mente se formó una idea bastante clara de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del rubio.

- Scor. – Le llamó Albus.

Scorpius se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin inmutarse. Parecía encontrarse en su propio mundo. Albus se preguntó de dónde había sacado ese aire tan misterioso y concluyó que probablemente era de Draco Malfoy, ya que su madre parecía ser una mujer bastante animada y amable.

- Rose viene hacia acá. – Dijo Albus.

El rubio dio un salto por la impresión y fijó sus grandes ojos metálicos en los del moreno.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, confundido.

Albus le señaló disimuladamente hacia la entrada del comedor y Scorpius se encontró con la figura de Rose Weasley, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. El rubio desvió la mirada con culpabilidad y simuló que estaba comiendo. La pelirroja se acercó hacia su primo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Albus le acarició suavemente el cabello y luego le sonrió. Rose era increíblemente tierna.

- Al... Yo. – Dijo la pelirroja, con una expresión preocupada.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. – Dijo, con firmeza.

Albus miró de reojo a Scorpius quien se encontraba jugando con la comida. La gryffindoriana se sentó al otro lado del moreno y ambos empezaron una conversación normal cuidándose de no tocar el tema de la competencia. De repente, Albus tuvo una idea. Quizás lo único que necesitaban tanto Rose como Scorpius era un pequeño empujón.

- Rose, Scor. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. ¿Les importa esperarme unos minutos aquí? Hay algo que quiero decirles. – Dijo.

Ambos adoptaron una expresión de incomodidad, pero asintieron débilmente. Cuando Albus se puso de pie notó que tanto su prima como su mejor amigo guardaban la mayor distancia que podían, como dos imanes repeliéndose mutuamente. "Bueno, los opuestos se atraen", pensó.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la biblioteca y se propuso buscar uno que otro libro que pudiera contener información sobre la historia de la competencia en Hogwarts, pero tan pronto cuando entró sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura de Maya, quien se encontraba sentada en una mesa frente un gran ventanal de colores. La luz del sol penetraba la ventana e iluminaba el rostro de la pelirroja, resaltando su belleza.

Definitivamente, ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Tenía un rostro ligeramente ovalado y unas facciones perfectas. Sus labios eran color rosa natural, mientras que su cabello era liso en la parte superior, cayendo en ondas hasta su cintura. Su nariz era pequeña y su piel blanca porcelana. Se preguntó si tendría algo de veela en su sangre, porque realmente jamás se había sentido así de embelesado por una mujer. Se quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado por sus suaves curvas, sus labios color fresa carnosos y sus ojos de un color amarillo leonados, increíblemente intrigantes.

La pelirroja parecía estar totalmente absorta en la lectura, fue por esa razón que Albus dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Maya dirigiéndose hacia él, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – Preguntó en un tono neutro.

Albus se acercó a ella y se sentó en la mesa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable.

- En primer lugar, me gustaría preguntarte si acaso nos conocemos de antes. – Hizo una pausa – Esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para justificar lo que pasó ayer. –Dijo el moreno.

Maya enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

- ¿Lo que pasó ayer? – Dijo, y le dirigió una mirada indiferente – No sé de qué hablas.

El moreno clavó sus ojos maduros e inteligentes en los de la pelirroja y habló con serenidad.

- Maya, creo que no tienes idea de quién soy. No me gustan este tipo de situaciones, si no hablamos no podremos solucionar nada. Estoy acostumbrado a no pelear y no adoptar una actitud infantil. Te pregunto otra vez, ¿Por qué me besaste? – Preguntó.

La pelirroja bajó la guardia y Albus pudo percibir en sus ojos un atisbo de dolor.

- Quizás sí, quizás no. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo, aun manteniendo una gran distancia entre ellos, y no precisamente física.

- Espera, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte. – Dijo el moreno.

Maya no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo y rostro del moreno. Recordaba haber entrado al gran comedor y haberlo notado casi de manera automática. Tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado, la piel blanca, pómulos marcados y unos ojos increíblemente hermosos e inteligentes. Además de que los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se marcaban aunque llevaba el uniforme, su nariz era ligeramente respingada y sus labios tenían las proporciones perfectas. Unos labios que ya había probado y encontrado bastante suaves.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo, con fastidio.

- Creo que deberíamos trabajar juntos, mientras estemos aquí en Hogwarts. A ti te serviría de ayuda mi conocimiento sobre la competencia y el castillo, y a mí me serviría cualquier información que tengas sobre la historia de la competencia en Beauxbatons. Tendríamos más posibilidades si nos ayudamos entre todos. – Dijo, con amabilidad.

La pelirroja pareció no estar muy segura de qué hacer.

- Primero tendrás que probarme que eres digno, serpiente. – Maya le dirigió una media sonrisa, desafiándolo. – Te reto a un duelo. Mañana. En la torre de astronomía a medianoche. – Dijo, y volvió la vista hacia el libro que tenía en las manos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Albus sonrió, sintiéndose mejor al saber que por lo menos no se había ganado el odio de Maya, o eso creía. La pelirroja lo observó ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, cuando de repente se tropezó con una chica de Gryffindor que se sonrojó y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta al moreno. Maya frunció el ceño. Albus parecía tener demasiadas admiradoras en Hogwarts.

**4.-**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius maldijo en su mente. ¿Por qué demonios Albus había tenido que dejarlo a solas con Rose justo en ese momento? Sentía la tensión emanando de cada uno de sus poros y no podía dejar de mirar a la pelirroja con culpabilidad. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, ignorando por completo al rubio. Definitivamente Rose Weasley terminaría acabando con su vida.

Rose sintió la mirada del slytherin clavándose en su nuca durante algunos minutos, incomodándola. Al principio decidió ignorarlo, pero después de un rato se volvió insoportable y lo miró directamente con frialdad.

- ¿Acaso nunca te han enseñado que quedarse mirando a alguien es de mala educación, Malfoy? – Dijo, irritada.

Scorpius le dirigió una media sonrisa divertida, arrogante.

- No puedo evitarlo, tu belleza es abrumadora. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Rose se puso de pie, dispuesta a alejarse nuevamente de la serpiente.

- Estoy harta de ti. – Lo observó con desprecio. – No tengo idea de qué te hice, pero estoy segura de que nada merece que me trates como si fuera una inútil. No sé ni siquiera porqué intenté razonar contigo.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos y abandonó el gran comedor rápidamente. Scorpius la siguió, esperando que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de todos y la acorraló en contra de la pared. Observándola con sus grandes, intensos y metálicos ojos. Por alguna razón, siempre terminaban en esa posición. Tenía que hacer algo. La situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo repetitivo; una especie de caza en la que siempre terminaba arrastrándose hasta los pies de la gryffindoriana. ¿Era acaso él la presa? ¿O era el cazador?

- No sé porque me molesto yo en decirte esto, Weasley. Pero... Discúlpame. – Parecía que le había costado muchísimo pronunciar la palabra. Rose se relajó un poco, bajando la guardia. – No pretendí ofenderte, pero la realidad es que jamás te he agredido de ninguna forma.

Rose lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Sí, tenía razón. La verdad era que se sentía completamente molesta e irritada porque Scorpius la conocía. Quizás era simplemente que era transparente y fácilmente descifrable, pero había dado en el blanco una y otra vez. Sabía cómo irritarla sin agredirla, pues aunque le costaba reconocerlo, Scorpius Malfoy era todo un caballero.

- Muévete, tengo pociones y voy tarde. – Dijo la pelirroja, cortante.

Scorpius le sonrió con diversión y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, acariciando ligeramente su rostro.

- Qué casualidad, yo también. – Dijo el rubio.

La gryffindoriana se dio media vuelta dispuesta a perder de vista al rubio. Su cabello se agitó ligeramente, desprendiendo un olor a rosas que fue captado inmediatamente por Scorpius. Se quedó momentáneamente prendido al olor; el olor más perfecto que jamás había percibido de una mujer. El slytherin la siguió hasta que llegaron al aula de pociones, dándose cuenta de que ambos habían llegado tarde y que el profesor les dirigía una mirada severa.

- Weasley, definitivamente esto no lo esperaba de ti. – Rose bajó la mirada, avergonzada – Del señor Malfoy no me sorprende, ya que parece que no le interesa en lo más mínimo asistir a mi clase. Cinco puntos menos para cada uno, y tendrán que trabajar juntos ya que todos los grupos están llenos.

Todos en el salón observaron a Scorpius y a Rose con curiosidad. Una cosa era ver a un Potter y a un Malfoy juntos, que ya se había hecho normal en los últimos años, pero la rivalidad de parte de los Weasleys aún seguía tangente. La pelirroja se sentó, irritada por todo lo que estaba haciendo el rubio con su vida. Desde que había decidido pedirle que fueran amigos todo había cambiado, y para mal. Antes por lo menos las peleas no la afectaban emocionalmente ni académicamente. Había pasado seis años en Hogwarts sin perder ningún punto, cosa que acababa de cambiar gracias al engreído, arrogante y despreciable Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio sintió la ira de la gryffindoriana, dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado. En realidad no había querido llegar tan lejos, pero por alguna razón molestarla le daba un placer excepcional. Todo en su vida era increíblemente aburrido, encontrar algo interesante y que le divirtiera un poco era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, y desde que se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba pelear con Rose Weasley la había empezado a buscar inconscientemente, todo sin darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo, ya que de una manera u otra ella era una mujer. "Una increíblemente hermosa", pensó, mientras observaba la curvatura de sus labios color fresa.

Decidió que intentaría ser un poco más amable, dejarla hacer la poción sin estorbar y ayudarla en silencio. Pero ella no se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, lo ignoró por completo. El rubio sintió que estaba siendo exageradamente considerado, pero que sus esfuerzos eran insignificantes para la pelirroja. De manera automática sintió la ira recorrer sus venas. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ahí estaba él, doblegándose por una Weasley mientras ella lo trataba como si fuera un inútil.

¿Pero eso no era lo mismo que había hecho él con ella?

No. Rose era vengativa e inmadura, y ese era el problema. Se había topado con una rosa; y desafortunadamente, toda rosa tiene espinas.

**5.-**

Faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Lorcan se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar que había estado el día anterior, cerca del campo de Quidditch. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Quizás se debía a que la gryffindoriana tenía un carácter fuerte que lograba poner nervioso a cualquiera. Empezó a temer que no apareciera, cosa que no sería raro. Lily Potter era la chica más popular y codiciada de Hogwarts, ¿Y quién era él? Al lado de Scorpius o Albus no era la gran cosa.

Alzó la vista, y a lo lejos divisó la figura femenina de la pelirroja. Suspiró, aliviado. Se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió animadamente.

- Pensé que no vendrías. – Dijo el rubio.

Lily lo observó con indiferencia.

- Lógicamente. Espero que no me hagas perder mí tiempo, Scamander. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Lorcan sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera. El rubio los dirigió hacia un pasadizo que llevaba a Hogsmeade y se dirigieron a las tres escobas. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Lily y como siempre, se quedó embelesado por sus finas facciones, por las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y sus ojos azul marino. No sólo se sentía atraído por su físico, había algo en la forma en la que se comportaba que resultaba increíblemente intrigante.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Esto es lo que ibas a mostrarme? – Le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante – No van ni diez minutos de esta salida y ya estoy aburrida. Qué decepción.

Al slytherin no le sorprendió la actitud de la leona.

- Claro que no. Esto es solo el calentamiento. – Lorcan le hizo señas al mesonero – Pensé que podríamos tomar algo antes de la sorpresa que te tengo, no creo que aguantes ver algo tan asombroso de todas formas.

A la pelirroja le gustó la respuesta. Lorcan no era como la mayoría de los hombres que la acosaban constantemente.

- Creo que te sorprenderías si supieras lo que soy capaz de aguantar, Scamander. – Dijo, venenosamente.

Lorcan le sonrió, cada vez más intrigado por la gryffindoriana. Pidió dos whiskys de fuego y ambos bebieron en silencio; pero no un silencio incómodo, ya que asombrosamente a los dos les agradaba el silencio y se preocuparon en observarse mutuamente, examinándose, probándose.

- ¿Entonces? – Lily se cruzó de brazos – ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde o qué?

El rubio le sonrió y la guió entre callejones que ella jamás había visitado hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño estadio de Quidditch. La cantidad de bancas era mínima, y por supuesto, el lugar no estaba adornado con los diferentes escudos de las casas como en Hogwarts. Parecía bastante descuidado, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Un grupo de niños volaban sobre unas escobas desgastadas lanzándose la quaffle y soltando risas. La gryffindoriana no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a alguien disfrutar tanto del Quidditch, y entonces se sintió identificada, recordando porqué le gustaba tanto el deporte en primer lugar.

Lorcan le hizo un gesto y la invitó a subirse a una escoba, mientras él se subía a otra. Ambos volaron sobre el campo y se unieron al grupo de niños, que no tenían más de once años.

- Hola chicos. – Los niños se detuvieron y observaron a la pelirroja con intriga – Ella es Lily, y le gustaría jugar con nosotros hoy. ¿Quién la quiere en su equipo? – Preguntó el rubio.

Todos alzaron la mano, sonrientes. Lily se sintió conmovida y no pudo evitar sonreírles de vuelta.

- Está bien, Lily jugarás para Alex. – Señaló a un niño bastante pequeño, de cabello castaño y con pecas. – Y yo jugaré para el otro equipo.

Ambos se posicionaron en lados diferentes y los niños se colocaron en formación. La pelirroja observó a una niña de cabello color miel colocarse debajo de ellos y lanzar la quaffle, mientras sonaba el silbato al mismo tiempo. Lily pensó que por ser niños de once años probablemente jugarían mal, pero se había equivocado. En un instante, Alex había atravesado el campo con una velocidad tan grande que lo había perdido totalmente de vista. No lo vio hasta que lanzó la quaffle, atravesando el aro del medio.

- ¡Punto para los guepardos! – Gritó la niña.

El resto del partido transcurrió bastante igualado. Lorcan anotó unos 60 puntos mientras que Lily anotó casi 100. Aunque la gryffindoriana sentía que el rubio estaba reprimiéndose, dándoles la oportunidad a los chicos de lucirse y darle una lección de lo que era realmente el Quidditch. El partido finalizó 370 puntos para los guepardos y 310 para los avestruces. Observó al slytherin bajarse de su escoba y darle un beso en la mejilla a la niña de cabello color miel, y fue en ese instante en el que supo que estaba completa y totalmente perdida.

Lorcan se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió con alegría.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas, mi lady? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Lily entornó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, ocultando la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

- Digamos que no estuvo tan mal. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el castillo a través del pasadizo secreto y se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Procuraron no ser vistos por nadie mientras Lorcan acompañaba a la gryffindoriana hacia su sala común. El rubio la observó en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez.

Lily por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Sin sarcasmo, sin segundas intenciones.

- Me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias por hacerme recordar porqué amo tanto el Quidditch. – Dijo la pelirroja, se acercó al slytherin y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego, desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando al rubio con una satisfacción y alegría que creyó que jamás podría llegar a sentir.

6.-

Albus tomó la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, esperando no encontrarse con ningún prefecto en el camino. Tuvo suerte. Cuando llegó al lugar, se dio cuenta de que Maya ya había llegado. Sabía que debía haberse quitado la capa inmediatamente al llegar, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil, observándola. Ahí, sola, la pelirroja tenía una expresión totalmente inocente. Se preguntó si la actitud que había tenido hacia él sería solo una fachada.

Finalmente se quitó la capa y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, intentando no sobresaltarla.

Maya lo vio y clavó sus ojos amarillos en él.

- Llegas tarde, Potter. – Dijo.

Albus le sonrió, despreocupado.

- Discúlpame, Maya. – Dijo, con sinceridad.

La pelirroja se sintió momentáneamente mareada. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan transparente. Cada palabra que el moreno decía era sincera, cómo si no temiera ocultar nada de sí mismo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y le dirigió una mirada de completo desafío.

- Saca tu varita, serpiente. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Albus se colocó en posición, sacó su varita y se acercó hacia Maya. Ambos alzaron sus varitas, luego la bajaron y dieron media vuelta. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Rictusempra!

La varita de Maya salió despedida por los aires, mientras Albus se mantenía de pie, ileso. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Al principio se sintió ofendida. ¿Cómo había sido derrotada por una serpiente en un solo hechizo? Pero poco después las palabras del moreno atravesaron su mente. "Estoy acostumbrado a no pelear y no adoptar una actitud infantil" Y ella no podía seguir comportándose de una forma tan inmadura. Por lo que simplemente lo observó en silencio.

- Vaya, eres mejor de lo que pensé. – Dijo.

El moreno le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Me dejas mostrarte algo? – Preguntó el slytherin.

Maya asintió débilmente. Albus le indicó que lo siguiera hasta la cumbre de la torre de astronomía y abrió la cerradura de la puerta que se encontraba bloqueándoles el paso. La pelirroja observó impresionada cómo se veía el cielo desde aquel lugar. Las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad, mientras que la luna se veía increíblemente cerca. Un viento refrescante les golpeaba el rostro con suavidad. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, era un lugar muy hermoso.

Albus se acostó en el suelo y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado en silencio. Maya lo imitó, colocándose a su lado.

- Eres extraño. – Dijo la pelirroja.

El moreno observó sus ojos amarillos, que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Tú no te quedas atrás.

Maya sonrió, la respuesta le había gustado.

- Esto es hermoso. – Dijo, mientras observaba el cielo con admiración.

En ese momento, Albus se preguntó momentáneamente qué era más hermoso, si el cielo estrellado o Maya Leveque.


	4. Leones

_He vuelto! Finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo que los demás, disculpen mi tardanza, pero ahora es que empiezo a entender a las demás escritoras cuando dicen que se tardan porque están full de cosas (Vida personal, clases, actividades extras, etc) En fin, me gustaría que comentaran sobre este capítulo y me dijeran qué cosas quieren ver en el fic. (Cosas que le desagradan, sobre los personajes y el rumbo que esta tomando la historia) Todo lo tomaré en cuenta :)_

Muchas gracias a las lectoras sin falta: Emma-Monroe, ClarisseMalfoy12, RoseMalfoy y bienvenida Camila!

Espero que les guste:

**Capítulo IV**

**Leones**

**1.-**

Desde que Albus se había levantado, no había parado de sentir cierta satisfacción cuyo origen parecía ser completamente desconocido. Revisó su nuevo horario, preparándose psicológicamente para asumir el nuevo reto en el que se había metido y se decidió a empezar lo que probablemente se convertiría en rutina durante cuatro largos meses. Clases especiales.

Eso significaba que tendría que convivir todos los días con los otros cinco participantes de la competencia, y alejarse de su familia y amigos, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado. Sin embargo, aún tenía la mente abierta a nuevas posibilidades y que quizás, sólo quizás, podría llevarse bien con sus contrincantes y pasar un rato agradable. El moreno estaba acostumbrado a no juzgar a nadie ni nada sin conocerlo, no ser pesimista e intentar siempre mantener una energía positiva, sonriendo y tratando con amabilidad a todo aquel que se lo permitiera.

Albus bajó rápidamente al comedor, sentándose al lado de Lily, quien lo observaba con una expresión extraña, incrédula. El slytherin recordó que aún no había hablado con ninguno de ellos sobre lo que había sucedido, y probablemente aún estaban preocupados por él. El moreno sonrió.

- Deja de mirarme así, sabes que todo estará bien. – Dijo Albus.

Lily soltó una risa amarga.

- ¿Todo estará bien? – Todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados por la actitud que tenía Lily hacia su hermano mayor. Jamás nadie de la familia se había dirigido amargamente hacia Albus. – ¿Crees que somos niños y que una mentira me hará sentir mejor? ¡Pusiste en riesgo tu vida sin pensar en nosotros! – La expresión de Lily se tornó dolida, y Albus sintió una presión en su pecho. Odiaba ver a su hermana sufrir. – Eres un egoísta. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Rose se puso de pie, y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Lily.

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Qué acaso no ves que esto va más allá de lo que podíamos creer? Es una competencia de honor y prestigio, tú lo ves como si estuviera arriesgando su vida y no es así. Está defendiéndonos, a su casa, a Hogwarts. – Rose clavó sus ojos en los de Lily – Quiero que me digas lo que tú habrías hecho en su lugar.

Todos se lanzaron miradas de incredulidad. Rose y Lily peleando, eso jamás había ocurrido. Lily bajó la mirada y se quedó sin palabras. Un silencio incómodo se extendió en la mesa de gryffindor.

Albus alzó suavemente el rostro de su hermana menor y le acarició la mejilla.

- No tengo necesidad alguna de mentirte a ti, o a alguno de ustedes. – El moreno habló con una sinceridad y transparencia que jamás dejaba de asombrar a todos los que lo conocían. – No voy a arriesgar mi vida. Tengo un deber aquí mucho más grande de lo que cualquier competencia puede ser. Tú y Rose. – Lily le dirigió una mirada de confusión – Tengo que protegerlas y cuidarlas, ¿Si no quién va a hacerlo? – Preguntó Albus.

Se escuchó un suspiro general proveniente de todas las gryffindorianas que habían escuchado al moreno, cautivadas por el amor familiar que profesaba y la transparencia de sus palabras.

- Lily, ¿Por casualidad no te gustaría que cambiáramos de hermanos? – Dijo Roxanne.

Fred le dirigió una mirada asesina a la morena.

- Yo también te quiero hermanita. – Dijo, con acidez.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos, Fred. Todos sabemos que Albus es el favorito en nuestra familia. – Dijo Hugo, con indiferencia.

- Eso es evidente. ¡Tan sólo míralo! – Dominique sonrió con cariño hacia Albus – Es tan adorable.

Hugo y Fred se rieron, en forma de burla.

- "Es tan adorable" – Repitieron, al unísono, burlándose de Dominique.

De repente, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron a Maya Leveque, quien caminaba tranquilamente, con un aire de superioridad. Albus arrastró la mirada hacia ella y la observó con intriga. El comedor se llenó de murmullos y miradas curiosas por la "intromisión" de la chica. El moreno pudo notar ciertas miradas lujuriosas por parte de algunos chicos y por alguna razón sintió una pizca de molestia. Inmediatamente rectificó su actitud. Maya era quizás la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, era normal que causara esa impresión en los chicos de Hogwarts.

Rose desvió la mirada para observar a su primo con curiosidad. Notó que el slytherin tenía una expresión indescifrable. Una especie de mezcla entre admiración y total intriga, como si estuviera completamente absorto ante la imagen de la chica de Beauxbatons. La gryffindoriana enarcó una ceja. Esto sí que sería interesante.

Albus le hizo señas a Maya cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

- Hey, Maya. – Albus le sonrió cálidamente – ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Maya le dirigió una mirada de total confusión.

- Disculpa, ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó, con indiferencia.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos y siguió de largo, dejando al moreno confundido. Todos en el comedor observaron a Albus con curiosidad, intentando descifrar qué era lo que ocurría entre la "intrusa" y él.

Roxanne y Dominique clavaron sus ojos en los de el moreno.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntaron ambas al unísono, con total confusión.

Albus hizo un gesto con los hombros.

- No me preguntes, ni yo mismo lo sé.

El slytherin se sintió completamente confundido el resto del desayuno, intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de Maya. No entendía qué había hecho mal. La noche anterior habían estado hablando de forma amistosa y pasando un buen rato juntos, y repentinamente la pelirroja había vuelto a tratarlo como si lo detestara. Albus la observó caminar hasta la mesa de Slytherin y sentarse junto a un grupo de chicos tranquilamente. Intentó no darle mucha importancia al asunto, dirigiéndose hacia su sala común junto a Lorcan y Scorpius.

Cuando entraron a los dormitorios automáticamente se disparó la alarma en sus mentes, algo no estaba bien. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, y nadie además de ellos tenía la llave. Todos se pusieron instintivamente en guardia, levantando sus varitas, dispuestos a atacar a su invasor si era necesario. Lorcan y Scorpius se adentraron con decisión, pero Albus los detuvo y negó con la cabeza, indicándoles que mantuvieran la calma. Era preferible actuar con precaución. El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad. Una figura apareció delante de ellos y se prepararon para atacar cuando...

- Expelliarmus! – Gritó el hombre desde la oscuridad.

La habitación se iluminó y todos suspiraron, asombrados.

- Mira quien revivió de entre los muertos. – Dijo Scorpius, con diversión.

Lorcan esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Nott. – Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó, en forma de saludo.

Christopher Nott enarcó una ceja, observando a Albus con extrañeza.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira lo grande que está la niña Potter. – Dijo, en tono de burla.

Albus sonrió y estrechó su mano.

Christopher Nott era un estudiante de slytherin que había estudiado con ellos hasta tercer año. Los cuatro habían sido inseparables, pero los padres de Christopher eran fanáticos de los viajes extravagantes por el mundo, y de vivir poco tiempo en cada lugar, por lo que le había tocado estudiar en distintas escuelas de magia alrededor del mundo. Incluso, había pasado un año estudiando en Dumstrang.

Esta vez, vestía su uniforme de Slytherin, para Albus era una sorpresa verlo, y lo veía extremadamente cambiado, ya que habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto. En cambio, para Scorpius y Lorcan no, ya que los Malfoys solían celebrar fiestas elegantes y dignas de la realeza todas las navidades, y Christopher siempre había sido invitado especial en ellas.

Tenía el cabello castaño medianamente corto y completamente despeinado, cosa que le daba un aire juvenil y rebelde. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y tenía una contextura similar a la de Scorpius y Albus. Un atisbo de la cola de una serpiente se asomaba por su cuello, moviéndose lentamente. Era un tatuaje que se extendía a través de todo su brazo. Christopher notó la mirada de intriga de Albus.

- Me lo hice el año pasado. – Se encogió de hombros – Ya sabes, símbolo de rebeldía adolescente. Quería volver a Hogwarts. – Dijo el castaño.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor, aprovechando que quedaban algunos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. Christopher pensó en tomar uno o quizás dos bocadillos, una excelente forma de empezar su segundo primer día en Hogwarts. Mientras caminaban, el castaño se encargó de mantenerlos entretenidos con las historias exóticas sobre sus aventuras – especialmente sobre sus aventuras con las chicas –

Al parecer, Christopher se había convertido en un Don Juan, casi tan popular como Scorpius. Cuando entraron al gran comedor, Dominique Weasley se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y atravesó el pasillo. El castaño la siguió con la mirada desde que se levantó, observándola con detenimiento. Tenía el cabello rubio corto, completamente liso. Ojos azules intensos y una piel ligeramente rosácea. Su figura era delicada, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y piernas firmes y largas.

La ravenclaw se acercó hacia donde estaban con timidez.

- Al, la directora me pidió que te diera una información. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será en el salón viejo. – Dominique observó rápidamente a Christopher con curiosidad, y luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Albus – Parece que el profesor es de Dumstrang y prefiere usar ese salón. Yo en particular lo encuentro desagradable.

Lorcan asintió.

- Guarda demasiados recuerdos de la época oscura. – Dijo el rubio. Dominique asintió.

- Gracias por la información. – Dijo Albus, y le sonrió cálidamente.

Dominique sonrió en forma de respuesta y salió del gran comedor.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Christopher, intentando simular una curiosidad inocente.

Albus observó su expresión y enarcó una ceja.

- Dominique Weasley, mi prima. – Dijo Albus, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras y adivinando la intención del castaño.

Poco después, el moreno se despidió de sus amigos y caminó directamente al antiguo salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando entró al lugar quedó momentáneamente decepcionado. Se encontraba completamente vacío. Observó las figuras de los otros participantes de la competencia dispersas a lo largo de la habitación. De repente, la habitación comenzó a temblar. Un laberinto de espejos se extendió alrededor de ellos. Albus podía ver su reflejo a donde quiera que mirara, la luz era muy tenue y le daba un aspecto de casa embrujada al lugar. Una voz grave se alzó en toda la habitación.

- Bienvenidos a su nueva clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Albus centró su atención en las palabras del hombre que debía ser su profesor.

- En esta clase descubrirán lo que realmente significa desarrollar sus sentidos los hechizos tanto para defenderse, como para atacar en momentos de peligro.

El lugar se quedó en completa oscuridad repentinamente.

- La primera clase acaba de comenzar. Utilicen sus sentidos para defenderse de mis ataques. Un toque significa que están descalificados.

Albus sacó su varita y se puso en retaguardia.

- ¡Lumos!

El moreno caminó sigilosamente. Casi de manera inmediata escuchó un ruido a pocos metros de él y supuso que había sido alguno de los otros participantes de la competencia. Siguió caminando, intentando agudizar el oído para detectar cualquier movimiento. No fue de mucha ayuda, ya que diez segundos después del primer ruido sintió un toque en la espalda, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Tres fuera! – Gritó el hombre.

Albus estaba en el suelo, intentando recomponerse del golpe y escuchó ligeras pisadas alejándose de él. Estaba fuera. Así de rápido. Todo había ocurrido en menos de dos minutos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse.

- Todos fuera. – Los espejos desaparecieron repentinamente, y Albus fijó su mirada en Maya y los otros cuatro, quienes se encontraban en el suelo con la misma expresión que él: Total confusión – Bienvenidos a la realidad; y la realidad es, que no saben absolutamente nada.

**Weasley y Malfoy**

**2.-**

Rose había empezado a sentir que su último año en Hogwarts terminaría siendo el peor año de su vida. Una completa pesadilla. Todo iba de mal en peor, y lo que más le molestaba era que todo tenía que ver con Scorpius Malfoy. Odiaba que el slytherin tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. El profesor había decidido asignarlos como pareja durante todo el trimestre por la simple razón de que habían llegado tarde a clases y los grupos ya estaban hechos. Era por eso que la pelirroja había pasado toda la tarde y noche de mal humor. A penas podía soportar alguno que otro encuentro casual con él, no sabía cómo podría convivir con el rubio todos los días durante tres meses.

Pociones acababa de convertirse en su clase menos favorita.

Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar al aula y se sentó en la mesa sin mirar a Scorpius. La sola presencia del rubio la hacía sentirse agitada, era como si tuviera un poder sobrenatural para descontrolarla. Rose empezaba a temer por su salud. Rogó que la clase transcurriera en silencio y que el slytherin no abriera la boca a menos que fuera para cosas necesarias, pero por alguna extraña razón, eso parecía ser imposible.

- Ten cuidado de no clavarme tus espinas, Rose. – Dijo, venenosamente.

Rose le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- No te me acerques entonces, Malfoy. – Rose sonrió amargamente. – Puede que seas una serpiente venenosa, pero a mí no me asustas.

Scorpius acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja y susurró en su oído.

- Veremos quién cae primero, Weasley.

La gryffindoriana sintió un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole la columna. Automáticamente lo atribuyó a la repulsión que sentía hacia el slytherin y centró su atención en el profesor, intentando recuperar la concentración, cosa que por alguna razón no pudo lograr. Cada cierto tiempo no podía evitar lanzar miradas de reojo hacia el rubio, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Le parecía extremadamente raro que se encontrara en silencio, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que a toda hora y en todo momento el slytherin la atacara sin parar.

Después de la explicación sobre cómo hacer la poción Veritaserum, todas las parejas en el salón se pusieron a trabajar. Era una poción extremadamente compleja y les tomaría más de tres semanas prepararla, además de que tenían que esperar hasta que se completara la fase de luna llena. Mientras Rose cortaba y trituraba los ingredientes, Scorpius se colocó detrás de ella y respiró pausadamente sobre su cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy? – Preguntó la pelirroja, molesta.

Scorpius rozó la piel de Rose con sus labios, la gryffindoriana no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente.

- Divertirme. – Respondió, con arrogancia.

Rose se dio media vuelta y el movimiento de Scorpius para sujetarla hizo que perdiera la concentración, tropezando con el caldero. El líquido se derramó en el suelo, liberando llamas que comenzaron a extenderse rápidamente y a aumentar de tamaño. Todos los estudiantes se alarmaron, exclamando gritos de terror y sorpresa. El profesor se acercó hacia ellos y pronunció un hechizo. En menos de un segundo el caldero estaba en su lugar y las llamas habían desaparecido. Los observó con severidad, claramente disgustado.

- Ustedes dos. Cinco puntos menos para cada uno y se quedarán después de clases a limpiar el salón como castigo. – Rose intentó abrir la boca para protestar, pero el profesor la silenció – Ese accidente ocurrió porque estaban demasiado entretenidos peleando por estupideces, pudo haber terminado muchísimo peor si no hubiera estado aquí. Sin protestas.

El profesor dio media vuelta y Rose volvió a su asiento. Su rostro se tornó de un color rojo sangre por la rabia que sentía y descargó toda la furia que pudo en una mirada de completo y profundo odio hacia Scorpius. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara en lo absoluto. La clase murmuró durante algunos segundos y luego todos volvieron a concentrarse en su poción.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa nada? – Dijo Rose.

Scorpius empezó a sentir una ligera punzada de culpa en su interior. Quizás, sólo quizás se había excedido esta vez.

- No fue mi intención, Weasley. Te descuidaste y tropezaste con el caldero, ¿Qué culpa puedo tener yo de eso? – Dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente.

- ¿Qué culpa puedes tener? Que eres insoportable, arrogante y necio. – Rose se cruzó de brazos – Todo desde que empezamos clases ha ido de mal en peor, todo por ti, por tu culpa. No sé porqué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz.

El rubio sintió que las palabras de la pelirroja habían despertado una profunda curiosidad en su interior. Realmente, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no podía parar de molestarla y exaltarla constantemente? Lo único que sabía con seguridad, era que desde que ella le había planteado que fueran amigos, Rose había aparecido más veces de lo que solía en su mente. No de una forma sexual, como solía ver a todas las mujeres, y tampoco de una forma amorosa o algo por el estilo. Sólo sentía curiosidad por ella. Era cierto que la personalidad de la gryffindoriana le parecía aburrida y odiosa, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para no ver que sin duda tenía cualidades que podrían ser muy interesantes en ella; si acaso le dejaba mostrárselas.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro de que Rose quisiera ser su amiga, o siquiera llevarse medianamente bien con él. Se había ocupado de resaltar cada uno de los defectos de su personalidad desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts. Sabía que no la había insultado ni le había faltado el respeto de ninguna forma, ya que había sido honesto y claro con sus opiniones, pero quizás había sido muy duro.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la clase y esperó tranquilamente a que todos hubieran abandonado el salón. Tenía que disculparse de alguna forma con ella. Pero había un pequeño problema; no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Era extremadamente malo en situaciones como esa, su orgullo no le permitía disculparse apropiadamente. Observó a la pelirroja levantarse de su silla y dirigirse al armario en silencio. Examinó pausadamente sus rasgos, recordando la primera impresión que había tenido de ella: que era una chica intrigante. Algo en sus ojos le había parecido inmediatamente curioso, como si detrás de su cara de total perfección se ocultara una bestia oculta, una verdadera leona.

Seis años después de esa primera impresión, sentía que no se había equivocado. Rose seguía siendo un completo misterio para él. Nunca habían tenido una conversación de más de cinco minutos sin pelear, nunca habían hablado de algo en específico y mucho menos sobre algo personal.

Observó durante algunos segundos el contraste de su cabello rojo con el azul de sus ojos, que resaltaban gracias a la palidez de su piel. Era evidente porqué la gryffindoriana era la chica más popular de Hogwarts. En ese momento, a Scorpius le pareció curioso la forma de vestir de Rose. Solía ocultar su cuerpo y no usar ni una gota de maquillaje, como si no le gustara que los demás reconocieran que era hermosa. Automáticamente recorrió con la mirada las piernas de la gryffindoriana, que era lo único que dejaba ver su uniforme y se quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado por estas.

"La verdad es que no tiene idea de lo hermosa que es" – Pensó el rubio –

Scorpius se sacudió esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer; disculparse. Se acercó lentamente hacia Rose.

- Weasley – Rose lo ignoró completamente. Estaba cansada de los ataques constantes de Scorpius. – Discúlpame. – Dijo Scorpius con indiferencia.

Rose dejó caer las escobas y otros objetos para limpiar y abrió los ojos, observando directamente al slytherin con evidente asombro. Pero esa expresión no duró mucho tiempo. Una vez pudo recomponerse, su rostro volvió a la expresión molesta que había tenido durante toda la clase.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar arruinándome mi último año en Hogwarts? ¿Por haberme insultado y atacado hasta cansarte únicamente por diversión? ¿O por ridiculizarme en frente de toda la clase y hacer que me quitaran puntos por primera vez en mi vida? – Gritó Rose, liberando toda su frustración hacia el slytherin.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

- Primero, Weasley, no te he insultado en ningún momento. Segundo, creo que deberías relajarte un poco. Te tomas todo demasiado en serio. – Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

Rose abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió ningún sonido. Scorpius tenía razón, él nunca la había agredido. Todas las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas, sólo que nadie se había dirigido de esa forma hacia ella. Quizás, sólo lo consideraba irritante porque era la única persona en Hogwarts que la había rechazado de esa forma, demostrándole que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo relacionarse con ella. Se había sentido como un insecto; insignificante y pequeño.

Pero antes de reconocer que Scorpius tenía razón, prefirió recoger los objetos y dirigirse en silencio a limpiar la parte del salón que le tocaba. El resto de la hora transcurrió sin palabras, hasta que Rose, exhausta, se desplomó sobre una silla e intentó descansar durante algunos minutos. La pelirroja casi se había olvidado de la presencia del slytherin, por lo que las palabras que pronunció la descolocaron nuevamente.

- Podría intentarlo. – Dijo Scorpius, sin mirarla.

Rose lo observó en silencio y respondió, con evidente confusión.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Malfoy? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- De que podría intentarlo... Ya sabes, eso de ser amigos. – Dijo con indiferencia, cuando la realidad era que le había costado mucho decir esas palabras.

La gryffindoriana se tambaleó sobre la silla y rápidamente intentó recomponerse. ¿Habían realmente salido esas palabras de la boca de Scorpius Malfoy? No podía creerlo. No sabía que decir en aquel momento. Era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a pelear eternamente con el rubio y descargar cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia él. Scorpius la miró directamente al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. Rose suspiró.

- ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley amigos? – Rose enarcó una ceja – ¿Qué dirá la gente?

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

- No deberías preocuparte por la gente, Rose. Preocúpate por mantenerte a mi ritmo. – Dijo, aún sonriendo.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa cálida por primera vez desde que se habían conocido. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius sintió como la culpa desaparecía completamente de su interior, y además de eso, sintió cómo la calidez de la sonrisa de la pelirroja se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo como una plaga.

**3.-**

Lorcan salió de su alcoba con un libro extremadamente grueso en las manos. Lysander le había pedido que se lo prestara, ya que tenía un trabajo de transfiguración que parecía ser interminable y necesitaba algo de ayuda. Caminó por el pasillo con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la biblioteca, ahí lo esperaban su hermano y Roxanne Weasley. Cuando entró, se mantuvo en silencio, estático, observándolos con curiosidad. Ambos llevaban tres años juntos y parecían estar tan enamorados como el primer día, incluso más. Solían tener una que otra pelea mínima, y lo sabía porque Lysander era su hermano, después de todo, siempre era el primero en enterarse.

En ese momento, Lysander le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello a Roxanne, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo, como si toda su vida girara alrededor de ella. La morena intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero era evidente que toda su atención estaba puesta sobre su novio. ¿Era quizás una ilusión? ¿O existían amores tan puros y verdaderos como ese? Conocía a su hermano casi mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y podía ver a través de sus ojos lo embobado que aún estaba por Roxanne.

De manera automática, el rostro de Lily apareció en su mente. ¿Podía alguna vez estar así con ella? Lo dudaba. No creía realmente en el amor, pero evidentemente, sí en la atracción y en una bonita relación que podía durar algunos años. Además, primero tenía que conquistar a la pelirroja, domar a la bestia. Y para eso faltaba, quizás demasiado.

Tras salir de su ensoñación volvió a centrar la atención en Lysander y su novia, que esta vez estaban tan embobados que habían empezado a darse besos tiernos que temía se convertirían en algo más tarde o temprano. Así que optó por interrumpirlos y largarse lo antes posible.

- Hermano, te traje el libro que me pediste. – Dijo Lorcan, con fastidio.

A Lysander le tomó varios segundos poder desviar su atención de Roxanne hacia su hermano. Lo observó con curiosidad y luego su expresión se volvió de puro agradecimiento.

- Gracias. No sé en que estará pensando la profesora Prince, es como si de repente hubiera decidido matarnos antes de presentar los EXTASIS. – Roxanne soltó una risita – Aunque no podría morir antes de casarme contigo, preciosa. – Indicó el gemelo de ravenclaw, dirigiéndose a su novia.

Lorcan entornó los ojos.

- Me voy, "preciosa" – Dijo, en tono burlón – Nos vemos después, Roxy.

Roxanne le sonrió cálidamente y luego el slytherin salió de la biblioteca. Pudo ver de reojo que los tórtolos empezaban con los mimos y cariños de novios totalmente embobados. Le pareció un poco exagerado y empalagoso. En ese momento se juró que jamás terminaría comportándose de esa forma; como un completo imbécil. Pero no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba. Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a su sala común, se encontró en el pasillo con un grupo de chicos de slytherins que conversaban en voz baja, que por alguna razón le llamó la atención.

Observó cómo los chicos reían y señalaban hacia algún lugar al final del pasillo. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con que era Lily Potter a quien señalaban. "Qué casualidad" – Pensó – Uno de ellos se salió del grupo y se acercó a la pelirroja con una expresión de completa lascivia. Lorcan sintió de manera automática la rabia que empezaba a crecer en su interior. ¿Quién se creía él para mirar a Lily de esa forma?

- Hey, preciosa. Tengo una pequeña fiesta hoy en mi dormitorio, ¿Te gustaría ser mi invitada especial? – Preguntó el chico.

Lily le sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Te volviste loco Cresswell? ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien como yo gastaría algo de mi tiempo en alguien como tú? – Preguntó la pelirroja, observándolo con frialdad.

Cresswell se quedó momentáneamente paralizado ante la respuesta de Lily y su mirada. La gryffindoriana tenía la capacidad de intimidar a todo el que quisiera con una sola mirada, por eso era, el témpano de hielo de Hogwarts, la muralla impenetrable. Por alguna razón, la forma en que la pelirroja trató al moreno de slytherin le causó una completa satisfacción a Lorcan. Pero de repente, Cresswell se acercó hacia Lily y la tomó de la mano bruscamente, evidentemente molesto por cómo estaba siendo tratado.

- A mí nadie me rechaza, perra. – Dijo el moreno en forma degradante.

No tuvo tiempo de defenderse ante la reacción de Lorcan.

En menos de diez segundos el rubio se encontraba tomándolo por el cuello y empujándole contra la pared, dirigiéndole una mirada de furia. Lorcan sintió la ira recorriéndole las venas e intentó contener sus emociones. Quería tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo hasta que no pudiera respirar más, pero en cambio, le dedicó una mirada de odio y habló con la máxima serenidad que pudo reunir.

- Nunca, y cuando digo nunca me refiero a que jamás en lo que resta de tu miserable vida vuelvas a referirte así o de cualquier otra manera hacia Lily. O te juro que te rebanaré los sesos y te haré suplicarme que te asesine, Cresswell. – Dijo, con firmeza.

Cuando Lorcan lo soltó, el moreno salió corriendo y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. El rubio respiró agitadamente durante algunos segundos, intentando calmarse. Sintió la mirada de Lily en su espalda.

- No necesito guardaespaldas, Scamander. Puedo cuidarme sola. – Dijo la pelirroja, en un tono ligeramente suave.

Lorcan la observó e intentó sonreír, pero no estuvo muy seguro de la expresión que se formó en su rostro.

- Lo sé. Eres una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts, y quizás, mucho más fuerte que yo. – Dijo el rubio.

Lily le dirigió una media sonrisa. La respuesta le había gustado.

- Ya puedes calmarte. No creo que ese grupo intente acercarse de nuevo a mí. – Lily se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja – No conocía esa faceta en ti. – Dijo la gryffindoriana.

- No conoces nada de mí, Lily. – La pelirroja adoptó una expresión seria y antes de que pudiera decir algo Lorcan completó la idea. – Pero puedes conocerme, si lo deseas.

La gryffindoriana enarcó una ceja.

- Convénceme de que no eres cualquiera de esos chicos aburridos de Hogwarts. – Lorcan supo que se refería a más de la mitad de los hombres de la escuela que la habían invitado a salir anteriormente – En lo que a mí respecta, en este momento eres sólo mi competencia.

Lily le dirigió una mirada intensa, retándolo, y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo rápidamente a la vista de Lorcan. El rubio volvió a sentir el calor extendiéndose en la parte baja. Inmediatamente intentó alejar los pensamientos lascivos sobre la pelirroja y se puso nuevamente en marcha hacia las mazmorras. Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente logró que el calor se apaciguara momentáneamente. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta del largo camino que aún tenía por recorrer, y aunque en aquel momento parecía se interminable y lleno de obstáculos, supo que al final, valdría la pena domar a la bestia, si es que acaso llegaba a hacerlo.

**4.-**

Albus dirigió su mirada hacia los otros concursantes y se dio cuenta de que no era sólo él, todos estaban completamente desorientados. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que un hombre alto, de cabello negro carbón y que poseía una barba extensa con atisbos de blanca se encontraba en el centro del salón. Tenía la piel ligeramente tostada y llena de cicatrices, como quien había sobrevivido a una guerra terrible, o quizás, más de una.

- Esta no es una competencia para inútiles. En este momento dejan de ser alumnos de séptimo año en Hogwarts y se convierten en adultos con una responsabilidad extremadamente grande. – Dijo, con una expresión seria.

Arthur Dawlish se puso de pie y parecía vivir un debate interno sobre si decir algo o no. A Albus le pareció curioso como el chico de cabello rubio cobrizo pasaba desapercibido entre todos ellos, incluso cuando debía medir casi dos metros de alto. Inmediatamente, el slytherin decidió no hacerse ninguna opinión no fundamentada sobre él, ya que después de todo, era su contrincante, y sabía muy bien que las primeras opiniones no eran necesariamente las más acertadas.

- ¿Cómo pretende que sepamos defendernos ante algo así si ni siquiera nos hemos preparado antes? – Preguntó, tartamudeando ligeramente.

El profesor se acercó hacia él y le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

- Nadie te prepara para morir, pero desafortunadamente todos lo hacemos tarde o temprano. De todas maneras, esta sólo fue mi prueba preliminar para evaluar el nivel que tienen en este momento. Lo importante de esta competencia es ser rápidos e instintivos, reaccionar ante los cambios invisibles y sobretodo, aprender a sobrevivir en situaciones de presión. – Dijo.

Arthur bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Lo primero que haremos será trabajar en el sentido de la audición. Aprenderán a reaccionar rápidamente para defenderse. – Señaló a Alexia Poulet y a William Rokwood – Tú y tú, serán pareja. Señorita Poulet, usted se pondrá la venda. – Le entregó una venda negra a Alexia y luego, señaló a Emiliana y a Arthur – Ustedes dos serán pareja. Señor Dawlish, le toca usar la venda.

Albus observó a Maya, quien tenía una expresión de total indiferencia. No podía saber si le disgustaba que fuera él su pareja o no. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan difícil de leer.

- Eso nos deja al señor Potter y a la señorita Leveque. – El profesor le entregó la venda a Albus – Tengo grandes expectativas de usted. Su padre fue un excelente mago, por no decir uno de los mejores en esta clase. – Dijo.

El moreno se sorprendió momentáneamente. No había esperado recibir ese tipo de trato de parte de un profesor de Dumstrang. Mientras todas las parejas se acomodaban en el lugar indicado por el profesor, Albus se acercó hacia Maya y procuró hablar en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué estás comportándote de esta forma? – Maya clavó sus ojos leonados en los del slytherin – Pensé que estábamos bien después de lo de ayer.

La pelirroja le dedicó una media sonrisa, acercándose aún más hacia él.

- Lo hago por tu bien, Potter. ¿Qué dirán si te ven fraternizando con el enemigo? - Susurró Maya en el oído del moreno – Perderías tu fama de chico perfecto.

Albus no pudo evitar reírse y observar a la pelirroja con algo de dulzura.

- No me preocupa mi fama, creo que después de toda una vida en Hogwarts un pequeño desliz no me matará. – Dijo, en tono de diversión.

Ambos se colocaron en posición, a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia y Albus se colocó la venda negra en los ojos. Sacó su varita, intentando agudizar el oído para escuchar cualquier movimiento de parte de la pelirroja.

- Los que no están vendados, empiecen a moverse en silencio. – El profesor hizo una pausa – Cuando yo de la señal, cada uno debe intentar desarmar a su pareja.

El slytherin dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda, intentando percibir la presencia de su compañera. Pero el lugar estaba en pleno silencio, supo que la tenía difícil. De repente, percibió un olor a jazmines e instintivamente intentó aferrarse a él. Era hipnotizante. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que quizás el oído no era el único sentido que podía utilizar, y se centró en ese olor, intentando identificar la ubicación de Maya, atribuyendo automáticamente que provenía de ella.

- ¡Ya! – Gritó el profesor.

Albus dio media vuelta, apuntando hacia el lugar donde parecía provenir el olor a jazmines y gritó.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Sólo pudo ver su varita volando despedida de sus manos, mientras que Alexia y Arthur eran desarmados, al igual que ella. Ambos tenían vendas, por lo que no le sorprendió que perdieran ante su oponente. En cambio, ella había sido desarmada por Albus. Empezó a sentir cómo su rostro se volvía rojo por la rabia y su orgullo nublándole cualquier posibilidad de ver lo sucedido de buena manera.

- Pueden quitarse las vendas. – Albus se la quitó y observó a la pelirroja, quien parecía tener una expresión de completa molestia. – Señor Potter, felicitaciones. Señorita Poulet y señor Dawlish tendrán que trabajar arduamente para conseguir el nivel que necesitan en esta competencia. La clase terminó.

Maya recogió su varita y salió rápidamente del salón. El moreno la siguió, intentando alcanzarla. No fue hasta que llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts que pudo detenerla. La tomó de la mano, obligándola a darse la vuelta y mirarlo directamente. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, persiguiendo a una chica constantemente. Quizás se debía a que ella parecía haber sido la primera mujer que no lo había colocado en un pedestal como solían hacer todas las chicas de Hogwarts, o quizás sólo le parecía que Maya era interesante.

Sí. Maya era quizás una de las chicas más intrigantes que había conocido, y la realidad era que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Esa era la razón de que estuviera persiguiéndola en primer lugar. Algo en su interior lo impulsaba hacia la pelirroja, una completa y absoluta curiosidad por saber porqué era como era.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – Preguntó, molesta.

Albus se preguntó lo mismo. No tenía ni idea.

- Tu olor. Hueles a jazmines, ¿Sabes? – Dijo el moreno.

La expresión de Maya pasó de rabia a completa confusión.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Así fue como supe en dónde estabas. Se puede decir que hice trampa, no podía escuchar ningún movimiento de tu parte, así que utilicé mi olfato para encontrarte.

La pelirroja suavizó su expresión, y le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

- No hiciste trampa, Albus – El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Maya, y se sorprendió aún más por el hecho de que esto le causaba cierta satisfacción. – Sólo fuiste astuto, utilizaste el sentido que mejor te funcionó en el momento, supongo. Por algo eres un slytherin, ¿no?

Albus le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y fue entonces cuando el ambiente entre los dos se relajó un poco.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar? – Maya estuvo a punto de responder, pero el moreno habló primero. – Quiero mostrarte algo, y estoy casi seguro de que te gustará. – Dijo, con serenidad y transparencia.

Maya dudó, pero cuando observó directamente los ojos de Albus supo que estaba perdida. ¿Podían existir ojos más hermosos que esos? Un hombre tan perfecto no podía ser real. Tenía la impresión de que ese tipo de chicos sólo aparecían en las novelas románticas. Era amable, honesto, gentil, respetuoso y lo que más le sorprendía, absolutamente nada egocéntrico. Era como si ignorara completamente el impacto que causaba en las mujeres, cosa que había notado casi de manera inmediata al entrar a Hogwarts.

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido. – Dijo, finalmente. Cediendo ante lo que parecía ser el encanto Potter-Weasley, imposible de negar.

Albus le sonrió cálidamente y le indicó que lo siguiera. Atravesaron los jardines de Hogwarts juntos hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Maya se sintió impresionada por la estructura de la escuela, era completamente diferente a Beauxbatons. Era evidente que todos en aquel lugar se sentían como si estuvieran en casa. Automáticamente, la palabra le produjo cierta nostalgia, sentimiento que instintivamente intentó alejar de su mente. Observó la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba delante de ellos, tenía cierto encanto.

El moreno rodeó la cabaña y caminó directamente hacia el bosque prohibido. No se adentraron demasiado, si no que permanecieron en las afueras del bosque hasta que repentinamente Albus se detuvo. Aunque era de día, Maya se dio cuenta de por qué se llamaba bosque prohibido. Podía percibir un aire de peligro en el lugar, como si creaturas mágicas extremadamente peligrosas se escondieran en él. La pelirroja se acercó hacia el moreno, tomándolo del brazo.

El slytherin señaló hacia algún lugar. Maya desvió la mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba Albus y se encontró con algo que la dejó completamente muda y paralizada. Era un hipogrifo adulto y bastante grande. Sabía que eran peligrosos, el terror le recorrió el cuerpo. Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo del moreno.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios haces? – Preguntó Maya, en voz baja.

Albus se soltó cuidadosamente del agarre de la pelirroja y se acercó lentamente hacia el hipogrifo. Hizo una reverencia y el animal respondió con el mismo gesto. Una vez se estableció el vínculo de respeto entre ambos, el slytherin se acercó aún más, hasta acariciar la cabeza del hipogrifo que respondió con reconocimiento. La pelirroja se relajó un poco, Albus parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ven, acércate. Despacio. – Dijo el moreno.

Maya se quedó petrificada. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que se acercara a un animal tan peligroso? Tenía que estar jugando. Miró directamente a los ojos del moreno y supo que estaba hablando en serio. Se aferró a esos ojos verdes que le dirigían una mirada tranquilizadora. Por alguna razón, sabía que Albus no la pondría en esa situación si fuera peligrosa para ella. Mientras él seguía acariciando al hipogrifo, ella se acercó lentamente y en silencio. Sentía el corazón bombeándole en el pecho con fuerza y esperó que el animal no pudiera percibir el miedo que sentía en aquel momento. Finalmente, se colocó al lado del moreno. Él la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

- Tranquila, confía en mí. – Dijo Albus con total serenidad.

El moreno llevó la mano de la pelirroja hacia el lomo del hipogrifo, permitiéndole acariciarlo. Maya se estremeció ante el contacto con el animal. La textura de sus plumas era suave. La sensación que sentía cuando acariciaba al hipogrifo, casi tanto como la sensación de aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes que la observaban con dulzura en aquel momento. Supo que estaba completamente perdida.

La luz rojiza del crepúsculo atravesaba las grietas de los árboles, indicándoles que el día estaba a punto de terminar, dando paso a la peligrosa oscuridad de la noche.

**5.-**

**Christopher Nott**

Christopher Nott era quizás, la perfecta representación del símbolo sexual para las mujeres. La combinación entre su cuerpo, rostro, cabello y despampanante seguridad en sí mismo lo hacían atractivo para cualquier mujer, y él lo sabía. En ese momento, deambulaba tranquilamente por el castillo buscando a su próxima presa. Todas las mujeres que habían estado con él sabían lo que quería, nada serio, nada de compromisos, cada quien por su lado. No solía frecuentar a la misma chica más de dos o tres veces a menos que realmente le gustara, cosa que no ocurría muy seguido.

Mientras caminaba, observó a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw sentadas en uno de los banquillos en el pasillo. Automáticamente, centró su atención en Dominique Weasley, la chica que había capturado su atención en el gran comedor. Quería hablar con ella, la rubia había despertado su interés y estaba dispuesto a intentar seducirla. El juego había empezado. Pero en aquel momento, la ravenclaw se encontraba rodeada, por lo que decidió esperar algunos minutos por el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella.

Finalmente, la rubia pareció separarse del grupo y caminar hacia la biblioteca. El castaño pensó que era el momento y lugar perfecto para acercarse hacia ella. Caminó en silencio, siguiendo a Dominique y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar a la biblioteca. La observó tomar varios libros de la sección de encantamientos avanzados y sentarse tranquilamente. Christopher se acercó y se sentó delante de ella, captando su atención automáticamente.

- Disculpa, soy Christopher. Técnicamente soy nuevo en Hogwarts y estoy un poco perdido. ¿Podrías recomendarme algún libro para hacer los trabajos de encantamientos? – Preguntó, con fingida curiosidad.

Dominique le sonrió y asintió.

- Por supuesto. Tú eres el chico que era amigo de Albus y se fue en tercero, ¿Cierto? – Christopher asintió – Entiendo. Debe ser difícil acostumbrarte a estar cambiando de escuelas todo el tiempo. – Dijo la rubia.

- Sí, lo es. Pero la verdad es que desde que me fui de Hogwarts he querido volver. No fue hasta este año que logré convencer a mis padres de que este era mi único hogar. – Dijo el castaño.

La ravenclaw pareció reflexionar y estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella también consideraba que Hogwarts era su hogar.

- Supongo que debes estar muy feliz de volver a ver a tus amigos. – Dijo Dominique.

Christopher bajó la mirada y su expresión se ensombreció.

- Sí, eso pensé yo. Pero siento que han cambiado mucho desde que me fui. En realidad, me siento un poco solo. – Dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente triste a la ravenclaw.

- No tienes porqué sentirte solo, aquí en Hogwarts hay mucha gente agradable. Estoy segura de que en poco tiempo estarás rodeado de amigos. – Dijo la rubia.

El castaño asintió, y Dominique extendió la mano esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Christopher la estrechó.

- Mucho gusto, Christopher. – Dijo Dominique con amabilidad.

Christopher sonrió. En su mente, pudo imaginarse seduciendo a la rubia con facilidad. Convirtiéndola en una más de sus conquistas. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

**6.-**

Albus se dirigía tranquilamente a la biblioteca, había quedado en investigar sobre la competencia junto a Maya, Alexia y Arthur. Emiliana le había dicho que no podría ir porque tenía práctica de Quidditch, la morena era cazadora en el equipo de Hufflepuff. Cuando había logrado convencer a Maya de que trabajaran juntos, ella se había ocupado de convencer a su compañera de Beauxbatons y a Arthur Dawlish. Sin embargo, William Rokwood parecía mantener una postura firme de trabajar solo y tratarlos como enemigos. El moreno pensó que era una actitud poco inteligente. Eran cinco cabezas trabajando juntas contra una, las posibilidades de que juntos encontraran la información necesaria era bastante alta.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, eligió una de las mesas más alejadas y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Recordó la imagen que había tenido de Maya en aquel lugar, iluminada por los rayos del sol que traspasaban el vitral de fuertes colores. Minutos después, la pelirroja entró con aire agitado al lugar y se acercó hacia Albus, desplomándose sobre la silla.

- Siento la tardanza. Ni Alexia ni Arthur podrán venir hoy, pero se comprometieron a no faltar la próxima reunión. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Albus asintió y le sonrió a Maya.

- Así que sólo seremos tú y yo. – Dijo el slytherin.

Maya le sacó la lengua en forma juguetona y luego ambos rieron. El resto de la noche transcurrió con alguna que otra broma entre ellos, pero en su mayoría en silencio. Ambos estaban completamente concentrados en encontrar la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre la historia de la competencia. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado hablar anteriormente sobre esa competencia en particular, por lo que se sentían desorientados. El silencio entre ellos tampoco era incómodo, por alguna razón, ambos se sentían lo suficientemente en confianza como para no tener la necesidad de rellenar los silencios con conversaciones innecesarias. Aun cuando llevaban días conociéndose.

Finalmente, Albus encontró un libro extremadamente grueso que contenía información crucial sobre la competencia de supervivencia mágica. Pero para cuando volvió a la mesa a contarle a Maya sobre su descubrimiento, se encontró con que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa rodeada de una gran cantidad de libros. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que era. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para despertarla, pero entonces observó la expresión de serenidad que tenía su rostro y desistió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja. Albus nunca la había visto con esa expresión. Era como si se reservara todas sus emociones y mantuviera una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia mientras estaba despierta. El moreno decidió intentar llevarla hasta los dormitorios donde las habían alojado a ella y a Alexia Poulet sin despertarla. Afortunadamente, Maya tenía un sueño increíblemente pesado. Ni siquiera pareció afectar su sueño el hecho de que Albus colocara cuidadosamente sus brazos debajo de las piernas y el regazo de la pelirroja, alzándola como si fuera una pluma. El moreno se sorprendió de lo extremadamente ligera que era.

Caminó lentamente y en silencio, cuidando no despertarla. Al llegar al dormitorio tuvo que tocar varias veces la puerta hasta que Alexia abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Al parecer, Albus la había despertado.

- Disculpa. – Susurró – Maya se quedo dormida.

Alexia asintió y lo dejó pasar. El moreno la dejó con cuidado en la cama que no estaba desarreglada, pero cuando intentó alejarse de Maya, sintió su mano aferrándose a él con fuerza. Se preocupó de que la hubiera despertado, pero cuando observó su expresión, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Empezó a murmurar cosas en sueños que al principio parecieron inentendibles, hasta que finalmente Albus pudo distinguir una frase.

- Papá, no me dejes. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Albus se sintió completamente conmovido en aquel momento. Quería quedarse y cuidar de ella hasta que la expresión de serenidad que había tenido al principio volviera a su rostro. Pero en cambio, se soltó cuidadosamente del agarre de la pelirroja y salió de la habitación, rápidamente.

En sueños, Maya Leveque revivía un suceso terrible que había ocurrido muchos años atrás, cuando aún era niña: La muerte de su padre.

Cuando Albus salió de la habitación, su mirada se topó con la brillantez de las estrellas de esa noche. Por alguna razón, parecían estar más hermosas que nunca.


	5. Cenizas

_Hoy comenzaré con un mensaje especial para TI, si TÚ, el/la que estás leyendo esto. Me gustaría hacerles saber lo mucho que significa para mí que pongan un comentario, ya que no tienen idea de lo inspirador que es saber que hay alguien que lee tu historia y mucho mejor, que se toma el tiempo para comentar lo que le gusta de la historia y lo que no. En este punto no tengo idea de cómo va la historia, si de verdad hay algo que les molesta o les gustaría que cambiara POR FAVOR, coméntenlo. No cuesta nada dejar un review y hacerme saber lo que piensan de los personajes o de la historia en general. ¿Qué les parecen las parejas Maya/Albus, Rose/Scorpius, Lily/Lorcan y Christopher/Dominique hasta ahora? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en la historia?_

Muchísimas gracias a las lectoras sin falta Emma-Monroe, Camila, ClarisseMalfoy12 y bienvenido seas Alfy-Malfoy! Que agradable es tener a un chico leyendo la historia :) Espero que disfruten este superlargo cap de 23 pags en word!

**NOTA: Acuerdéndese de pasarse por el blog: http: / / laserpienteylapantera. blogspot. com/ (sin espacios) ahí subí fotos de algunos personajes según mi punto de vista. Además, subiré la portada que diseñé para otra página en la que también publico los caps del fic :) Próximamente subiré videos de Scor/Rose!.**

**Capítulo V**

**Cenizas **

**1.- **

- Preciosa, ¿Quieres pasarme el pudín? – Preguntó Lysander, dirigiéndose a Roxanne.

La morena asintió y le pasó el plato. A su vez, Albus observaba el juego de ajedrez mágico entre Hugo y Fred con curiosidad.

- ¡Ja! Te gané otra vez. – Dijo Hugo finalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada triunfante a Fred.

Fred suspiró, derrotado.

- Esto no puede ser verdad. Rose, explícame de donde salió este monstruo.

Rose se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Espera a que juegues con mi padre. Ahí entenderás de dónde sacó su monstruoso talento.

- Es cierto. – Dijo Albus, y sonrió – Aún recuerdo bien las anécdotas que me contaba mi padre sobre su primer año en Hogwarts.

Lily se inclinó, demostrando interés en la conversación.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando tuvieron que jugar ajedrez mágico para encontrar la piedra filosofal? – Albus asintió – Eso sí que fue épico.

Dominique soltó una risita.

- Me parece un poco extraño imaginarlos de nuestra edad y haciendo todo ese tipo de hazañas. – La rubia se cruzó de brazos – Y pensar que nosotros lo único que hacemos es quejarnos de las clases.

- Eran otros tiempos. Afortunadamente, en este momento no hay nada que defender. – Dijo Albus.

Lorcan Scamander entró en el gran comedor y se acercó hacia la mesa de gryffindor tranquilamente.

- Al, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo el rubio, en tono serio.

Lily le dirigió una mirada escudriñadora.

- ¿Qué será tan importante que no puedes decirlo en frente de nosotros, Scamander? – Preguntó la pelirroja, observándolo con intensidad.

Lorcan le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con picardía.

- Sigo siendo tu competencia, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

Albus se puso de pie y caminó junto a Lorcan por el pasillo. Aún en su asiento, Lily clavó el tenedor con fuerza sobre la mesa. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla de esa forma? No podía permitir que el slytherin le ganara, tenía que contra atacar con rapidez. Si el rubio quería jugar, ella estaba dispuesta a darle el mejor juego de su vida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se salía con la suya después de empezado el juego.

Al mismo tiempo en que todos esos pensamientos recorrían la mente de la pelirroja, Albus caminaba con Lorcan hacia el campo de Quidditch. El moreno había notado ciertos cambios en sus dos mejores amigos en los últimos días, y quizás, lo que más le impresionaba no era el comportamiento que ambos estaban teniendo, sino los motivos del cambio. Su hermana menor y su prima. Las dos eran lo más importante para él, pero sabía que no debía intervenir de esa manera en sus vidas.

Aún cuando Albus era increíblemente observador, creía en el hecho de que debía darles privacidad y la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, fueran erradas o no. Pero también, era muy pronto para hacer conclusiones, por lo que había decidido no tomar como verdadera ninguna suposición, aún. Lorcan se detuvo y adoptó un aire de plena competitividad, una actitud que solían tener tanto Scorpius como él cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

- Al, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el equipo? Es el último año y no pienso regalarles la copa a los leones. – Lorcan suspiró, con aire de preocupación. – Que me fusilen primero.

Albus sonrió. Le parecía curioso cómo aún las rivalidades deportivas y académicas entre slytherin y gryffindor seguían aún palpantes, cómo si en realidad las heridas del pasado nunca fueran a cerrarse del todo, incluso cuando todos afirmaban que el pasado había quedado atrás.

- La verdad es que no tengo idea. Hablaré con McGonagall pronto. – Albus observó como la expresión de Lorcan llegaba al punto límite del nerviosismo. – No te preocupes, haré lo que sea para poder seguir en el equipo.

El rubio relajó ligeramente su expresión.

- Espero que la competencia no te distraiga de tus deberes como capitán. El equipo se vendría abajo. No podría soportar que los leones rompieran nuestra racha ganadora.

Albus asintió.

- Hemos trabajado muy duro por esto. Además, este año contaremos con Christopher como golpeador.

- Sí, pero ellos contarán con tu hermana como cazadora. – Dijo Lorcan.

Ambos conversaron durante algunos minutos sobre las estrategias que tendrían ese año y qué hacer en caso de que Albus no pudiera seguir como capitán. Por orden jerárquico le tocaría a Scorpius asumir la responsabilidad. Tan pronto cuando terminaron de hablar, el moreno se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall con rapidez. Le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío. Decidió que esperaría unos minutos a la directora y que en caso de que no apareciera intentaría hablar con ella después.

Mientras esperaba, algo le llamó la atención encima del escritorio de McGonagall. Encima de este, se amontonaba una gran cantidad de periódicos, cartas y otros documentos. Se sintió un poco culpable, ya que nadie le había dado permiso para inspeccionar el escritorio de la directora, pero ya era muy tarde, había leído el titular del periódico. En ese instante, Albus recordó la presencia de los otros directores en los cuadros y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

- Impresionante, ¿Cierto? – Dijo el ex-director de Hogwarts.

Albus asintió.

- Esa es la habilidad que tenemos los más experimentados, por no decir viejos – Albus rió – Para ocultar una situación que pueda romper la calma que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado.

- Pero esto tiene que saberlo la gente, señor. Si existe una amenaza debemos estar preparados para defendernos. – Dijo Albus.

La voz de McGonagall se expandió por el despacho, sorprendiendo al moreno.

- Si fuera tú, Potter, me concentraría en las cosas que de verdad importan. Como por ejemplo, la competencia.

La figura de la directora se materializó justo en frente de él. Era evidente que había presenciado toda la conversación utilizando su forma gatuna.

- Dime, ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? – Dijo McGonagall.

- Sobre la competencia, aún hay ciertas cosas que no me quedan completamente claras. ¿Qué pasara con el campeonato de Quidditch y los exámenes de Emiliana y míos?

La directora caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en el escritorio. Acomodó algunos papeles y luego fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes y brillantes del moreno.

- Qué parecido eres a tu padre. Aunque por supuesto, mucho menos problemático que él. – Dijo la directora, y le sonrió con calidez – El campeonato de Quidditch termina antes de que Emiliana y tú partan hacia el lugar de la competencia, así que queda en su potestad la decisión de seguir con el equipo o enfocarse completamente en esto. Con respecto a los EXTASIS, ya que ambos eligieron materias que seguirán viendo para esta competencia, presentarán un examen ligeramente diferente a los otros, pero seguirán consiguiendo su título si logran pasarlo.

Albus asintió y suspiró, aliviado de que pudiera continuar en el equipo.

- Muchas gracias, directora. – Dijo el moreno respetuosamente.

El slytherin se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, cuando la voz de McGonagall lo interrumpió.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme, Potter?

Albus meditó la pregunta durante algunos segundos. Le pareció increíble la capacidad que tenía McGonagall para saber que algo no estaba bien, incluso antes que él.

- La verdad es que me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo mal en aliarme con los demás competidores. – La preocupación se reflejó en los ojos grandes e inteligentes del moreno. – No tengo idea de a qué me enfrento.

McGonagall abrió los ojos, enfocándolos en los de Albus. La directora se sentía asombrada de la capacidad que tenía el hijo de Harry de reconocer sus errores, de la inteligencia y madurez que mostraba y había demostrado siempre tener.

- Me encantaría responderte eso. Pero la realidad es que debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que hagas siempre lo que sientes que debes hacer. – Dijo McGonagall.

El slytherin se despidió de la directora, agradeciéndole por su ayuda y salió del despacho. ¿Qué sentía que debía hacer? La imagen de Maya apareció en su mente y automáticamente supo la respuesta. Le pareció curioso, cómo casi de manera inmediata había pensado en ella, cuando se suponía que debía haber pensado en Emiliana que era su compañera en Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, se encontró pensando nuevamente en la posibilidad de que conociera a la pelirroja de antes. ¿Acaso era posible que no la recordara?

El moreno se detuvo cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, interceptado por Gwen, quien se sonrojó intensamente al mirar a Albus. Momentáneamente recordó su noviazgo con la rubia, la chica había sido una amiga muy cercana y siempre solían pasar un buen rato cuando estaban juntos, además de que era una chica bastante hermosa. En aquel momento, la ravenclaw llevaba su cabello rubio increíblemente largo recogido en una trenza perfectamente hecha, que caía con suavidad por su hombro derecho llegando hasta su cadera.

- Hola, Albus. – Dijo con timidez – ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Albus dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para su clase de transfiguración.

- Discúlpame, pero llego tarde a transformaciones. – El moreno le dirigió una mirada apenada – ¿Te parece si hablamos cuando salga?

Gwen asintió, animada, y le dirigió una última sonrisa coqueta a Albus. El slytherin pensó que quizás, la rubia quería volver a tener algo con él. Al menos eso era lo que le indicaban los gestos obvios de la ravenclaw. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en ese momento no podía tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ella, ni con nadie. El moreno nunca había conocido lo que era realmente el amor, pero estaba seguro de que hasta no encontrarlo no estaría dispuesto a establecer una relación basada en sentimientos superfluos o deseos que claramente podían ser controlados con determinación.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia el aula de transfiguración. La profesora Bagshir se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, que se encontraba acomodada especialmente para ellos. Había solamente seis mesas colocadas a una distancia prudencial, y encima de cada una, una caja de cristal vacía. Cada uno de los participantes de la competencia tomó asiento. Albus le dirigió una rápida mirada a Maya, sonriéndole. La pelirroja se ruborizó y volvió la mirada hacia la profesora. El moreno pensó que se veía increíblemente tierna cuando se ruborizada, y la imagen se quedó grabada de forma permanente en su mente.

La profesora Bagshir agitó levemente su varita y repentinamente, apareció fuego en el interior de cada una de las cajas de cristal. Las llamas no hacían contacto con las paredes de la caja, y aunque eran relativamente pequeñas, parecían despedir un aire fuerte y poderoso, como si ocultaran un gran secreto en su interior.

- Durante siglos, los magos hemos sentido la necesidad de identificarnos con un animal, al igual que los muggles. Dentro de nuestras creencias tenemos el claro ejemplo de la división de casas en Hogwarts; Gryffindor es representado por un león, ravenclaw por el águila, hufflepuff por el tejón y slytherin por la serpiente. – La profesora hizo una pausa, observándolos con seriedad - Los muggles tienen su famoso horóscopo y calendarios repletos de animales. Pues la verdad, es que todo tiene un significado. Ni los muggles ni nuestros antepasados estuvieron ni están equivocados, cada mago tiene una esencia animal. Una esencia que es plenamente instintiva, y que forma sus personalidades y aptitudes en la magia.

La profesora se acercó a la pizarra, dibujando con su varita un octágono. En cada una de sus puntas había un animal, luego, volvió a fijar su mirada en los competidores.

- Nuestros ancestros creían en los espíritus animales. Y no sabían lo cerca que estaban de la verdad. Mientras más cercana sea la relación entre ustedes y su esencia, mayor será su capacidad para realizar hechizos poderosos.

Emiliana se inclinó sobre su silla, levantando la mano para intervenir.

- ¿Sí, señorita Bones? – Preguntó la profesora.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con transformaciones? Parece más relacionado con encantamientos, o incluso con cuidado de creaturas mágicas.

La profesora asintió, complacida con la pregunta de la morena.

- Bingo. Para relacionarse con esta "esencia animal" que tienen en su interior, ya sea de un animal mágico o no, deben llevar a cabo una transformación radical que tendrán que trabajar durante semanas. A algunos les toma años encontrar su verdadera esencia, pero nosotros tendremos que utilizar métodos prácticos ya que es indispensable para la competencia que estén preparados en este aspecto.

La profesora Bagshir se acercó rápidamente hacia cada una de las mesas, tocando la parte superior de las cajas con su varita. Cada vez que lo hacía, las llamas se agitaban en el interior del cristal.

- En este momento, deberán concentrarse en la caja que tienen en frente. Observen con cuidado las llamas que habitan en el interior del cristal. – Mientras ella daba las instrucciones, tanto Albus como los otro cinco participantes acataron sus órdenes. Poco a poco, las llamas fueron consumiendo su atención – El fuego los consume lentamente, develando su verdadera esencia. Concéntrense en el ardor del fuego, en el poder de una llama capaz de extenderse y acabar con todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

Albus se sintió completamente absorto por el fuego que se movía lentamente en el interior del cristal. En su mente, podía ver con claridad un desfile de imágenes que parecían no tener sentido alguno. Las llamas devoraban sus pensamientos, de lo único que era consciente en aquel momento era que el fuego estaba ahí. El moreno empezó a sentir como si le arrancaran algo desde lo más profundo de su ser, dejándolo completamente desnudo y vulnerable. De repente, abrió los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente en el salón de transformaciones.

El fuego había tomado la forma de una serpiente, esa era su esencia.

Le pareció curioso que fuera ese su símbolo, aún cuando su casa fuera slytherin. Las serpientes no eran animales muy queridos, todo por el peligro que simbolizaban. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le reveló de forma automática el porqué era esa su esencia: Las serpientes eran astutas, sólo atacaban cuando se veían acorraladas y eran capaces de sobrevivir a circunstancias que para la mayoría de los animales eran imposibles. Aunque todos les temían, nadie podía evitar reconocer la majestuosidad de una cobra o una cascabel.

Albus dirigió la mirada hacia los otros participantes, estudiando las figuras que se habían formado en cada caja. La esencia de William Rokwood parecía ser la de un poderoso dragón, el moreno instintivamente pensó que sería un rival difícil y peligroso. La de Arthur Dawlish, era una especie de pez espada. Poco a poco, se fue formando un águila en el interior de la caja de Emiliana y un unicornio en la de Alexia. Por último, Albus enfocó su atención en la caja que se encontraba delante de Maya, esperando que su esencia se viera revelada a través del fuego, que se transformó lentamente en una pantera. Automáticamente, la pesadilla que había tenido repetidas veces volvió a su mente, sólo que esta vez era llamas de las demás cajas se convertían poco a poco en cenizas, pero la caja de cristal delante de Maya se mantenía intacta.

Entre el fuego, unos ojos amarillos lo observaban con peligrosidad, amenazantes.

**2.-**

**Rose Weasley, la leona. **

Lorcan había pasado una hora completa acostado en su cama, intentando idear un plan para acercarse nuevamente a la más pequeña de los Potter, cuando finalmente una idea que consideró brillante atravesó su mente; Hogsmeade. Automáticamente, se puso de pie y salió en busca de Lysander y Roxanne, que se encontraban aún en el gran comedor. Ambos parecían enfrascados en una conversación, tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del slytherin. Lorcan se aclaró la garganta, reclamando la atención de su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Lysander.

El slytherin se acercó a ellos y habló en voz baja.

- Necesito que me hagan un favor. Los dos.

Tanto Lysander como Roxanne adoptaron una expresión confundida.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó la morena.

Lorcan sonrió y les dirigió una mirada suplicante.

- ¿Me ayudan a planear una cita con Lily a Hogsmeade?

Lysander abrió los ojos y se tambaleó en su asiento, a punto de caerse por la impresión. Luego de recomponerse, clavó sus ojos azules en los de su gemelo.

- ¿Lily Potter? – Lorcan asintió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo - ¿Hablas enserio?

- Sí, totalmente.

Roxanne se inclinó, sonriendo ampliamente, como si la situación le pareciera increíblemente divertida. Nunca había visto a Lorcan tan decidido a conquistar a una chica. Aún cuando era el hermano gemelo de Lysander, era totalmente diferente a él. Lysander era dulce, tierno, bromista y comprometido, en cambio Lorcan era todo lo contrario a él, era quizás, demasiado serio y generalmente frío en sus relaciones que no solían durar demasiado. La morena tenía la seguridad de que Lily significaría un reto completamente nuevo para el slytherin, y que quizás, se había topado con una mujer capaz de aplastarlo en segundos.

- Cuenta con nosotros. – Lorcan le dirigió un gesto de pleno agradecimiento, mientras que Lysander miró a su novia con algo de reproche y poco después cedió ante la decisión que había tomado. – Lo primero que debes hacer, es invitar a Rose. Lily y ella son muy unidas y el hecho de que vaya le cambiará la percepción de la salida, no será una cita contigo, si no una salida con su familia. ¿Entiendes?

Lysander observó a la morena con ternura.

- Preciosa, me asombra lo inteligente que eres.

Roxanne sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- No se trata de que sea inteligente, solo que conozco bastante bien a Lily.

Lorcan se acarició la barbilla, aún sin estar totalmente convencido del plan.

- Pero tendríamos que invitar a alguien más, ¿Cierto? Rose es demasiado intuitiva, y se dará cuenta de que planeo una cita. Y ustedes dos... Bueno, seguro estarán ocupados. – Dijo Lorcan.

Roxanne bajó la mirada, ruborizada. En ese momento agradeció que su color de piel ocultara ligeramente su vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo que ellos discutían en plan, Rose se tropezó con Scorpius en la biblioteca, dejando caer todos los libros que llevaba. Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley eran polos opuestos: El agua y el fuego, luz y oscuridad, perfección e imperfección, y la propuesta que había planteado la pelirroja al inicio de su último año escolar en Hogwarts parecía ser imposible de cumplir. Al slytherin siempre le había irritado el carácter frágil y la personalidad impoluta de la gryffindoriana. A Rose siempre le había molestado la arrogancia y pedantería del rubio. Era una constante colisión entre sus personalidades, sin embargo, parecían haberse embarcado en el proyecto imposible, y por alguna razón, lo prohibido siempre terminaba atrayendo a Scorpius.

Todo lo que significara desafiar las reglas o simplemente algo que resultara interesante y no rutinario, era lo que siempre solía buscar. Los ojos azul cielo de Rose se encontraron con la mirada profunda y misteriosa del rubio, por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse escandalosamente. Scorpius sonrió, inclinándose para ayudar a la pelirroja a recoger los libros. Le sorprendió encontrarse con títulos estrechamente relacionados con la medimagia, y automáticamente pensó que era una carrera que le quedaba como anillo en dedo a Rose.

- Vaya, ¿Quieres ser una medimaga?

Rose, aún ruborizada asintió con timidez. ¿Desde cuándo Scorpius Malfoy tenía el poder de ponerla nerviosa?

- Papá no está de acuerdo. Cree que es una carrera con demasiadas responsabilidades y que me alejará por completo de mi familia. – Dijo la pelirroja.

La expresión de Scorpius se ensombreció. En ese momento, pudo ver en Rose todo lo que a él le faltaba de parte de su familia. Jamás se había sentido muy cercano a sus padres, y ellos nunca se habían preocupado demasiado en imponerle las reglas y valores que se suponía debía haber aprendido cuando era niño. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba tanto las características meticulosas, ordenadas y totalmente apegadas a las reglas en la gryffindoriana.

Roxanne entró en la biblioteca, inspeccionando el lugar lentamente hasta toparse con la escena de Scorpius y Rose en el suelo, recogiendo los libros en silencio. Observó a la pelirroja con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando resolvió el problema de la salida a Hogsmade. Se acercó hacia el slytherin y la gryffindoriana, quienes se pusieron rápidamente de pie al verla.

- Hola, Roxy. – Dijo Rose con amabilidad.

Roxanne le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa a su prima y un gesto de saludo hacia Scorpius. El rubio escuchó el saludo de la pelirroja con cuidado. La voz de Rose siempre era suave y amable cuando se dirigía hacia sus familiares, tono que jamás había utilizado para pronunciar su nombre.

- Chicos, estamos planeando escaparnos hoy a Hogsmeade a pasar un buen rato. ¿Se animan?

Rose le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la morena, pero aceptó la invitación con reproche. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de salidas a hurtadillas del castillo por parte de sus primos, y aunque odiaba romper las reglas, sabía que nada de lo que dijera los haría desistir, por lo que había decidido supervisarlos. Alguien tenía que guardar el más mínimo sentido de responsabilidad en aquel grupo

- Por supuesto que iré. Quién sabe qué desastre harán si nadie responsable los acompaña, porque supongo que Albus estará ocupado con la competencia.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en la pelirroja. Era demasiado apegada a las normas, y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba de ella. Era como si no tuviera la capacidad de disfrutar de nada ni de actuar según sus propios deseos y pensamientos, le parecía una copia barata de lo que quería la sociedad que fuera.

- ¿Y tú, Scorpius? – Preguntó Roxanne.

El rubio observó fijamente a Rose, recibiendo una mirada de... ¿Desafío? ¿Acaso la pelirroja estaba retándolo a escaparse a Hogsmade? Automáticamente, sintió el deseo de probarle que él era siempre, el único ganador. En aquel momento, recordó con firmeza cual era la razón de que nunca hubiera podido llevarse bien con la pelirroja: Era una constante contradicción. Mostraba que todo lo hacía para cumplir las reglas y proteger a sus seres queridos, pero su mirada transmitía algo totalmente diferente. Para él, Rose Weasley era una falsa, y darse cuenta de este hecho había cambiado drásticamente su humor y su opinión inicial sobre la idea de que fueran amigos.

- Quizás resulte interesante. Me encargaré de causar el mayor desastre posible. – Dijo Scorpius.

Roxanne asintió y salió con ánimos de la biblioteca. Rose clavó sus ojos en el slytherin con una mirada de completo disgusto, se encontró con una mirada transparente de su parte, como si no le importara en lo absoluto su presencia.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Preguntó la gryffindoriana, molesta.

Scorpius le entregó los libros a Rose y respondió fríamente.

- Deja de exigirme explicaciones como si fuéramos algo, Weasley. – Rose se descolocó ante la respuesta del rubio, y antes de que pudiera sacar a flote el pacto que habían hecho, Scorpius terminó la idea. – Sí, me retracto de haber siquiera considerado la posibilidad de tener algún tipo de relación contigo.

El rubio dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca sin decir una palabra más. Sentía un sabor ligeramente amargo después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero en su cuerpo y mente predominaba el deseo de desenmascarar a la pelirroja. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era que todos los que la adoraban pudieran ver lo que él veía. Aún en el mismo lugar, Rose intentaba no llorar. No era porque realmente se sintiera herida por las palabras de Scorpius, era por el hecho de la rabia que invadía sus venas por la repentina confesión del rubio. Le molestaba que intentara humillarla de una forma tan baja y que la tratara como si fuera insignificante.

Rose Weasley no era insignificante, y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

No para ganarse la amistad de Scorpius, no para quedar bien con él, era por su satisfacción personal, para demostrarle al slytherin que era una verdadera gryffindor. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a sacar sus garras y aplastarlo si era necesario.

Rose Weasley era una leona.

**3.-**

**El chico solitario**

Dominique Weasley era una chica dedicada a sus estudios, cariñosa e inteligente. A diferencia de su hermana Victoire no era increíblemente popular en Hogwarts, ni demasiado famosa por su sentido del humor como Louis. No sabía muy bien qué quería hacer cuando terminara el colegio, afortunadamente, aún tenía dos años para decidirse. Aunque estaba en ravenclaw y tenía buenas calificaciones, jamás había logrado el nivel que tenía Rose o incluso el de Albus, nunca había sido excelente en ninguna materia, pero por alguna razón los profesores siempre solían tener una imagen mucho más grandiosa de lo que en verdad creía ser.

Al terminar de comer, decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco más para pociones, ya que no había tenido mucho éxito con la poción que estaban preparando al primer intento. Al mismo tiempo que la rubia atravesaba el pasillo, Christopher Nott se colocaba en posición, sentado en un banquillo con una mirada melancólica. Había decidido optar por el papel del chico solitario, ya que por alguna razón había percibido que Dominique quizás sentiría empatía por él y se sentiría en la necesidad de acompañarlo. Ganaría su confianza, y luego, se ocuparía de proponerle una relación totalmente informal.

La ravenclaw atravesó el pasillo tranquilamente, tardando algunos segundos en notar la presencia del castaño. Observó a Christopher, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida y solitaria. Sintió algo de lástima y se acercó hacia él. No quería demostrarle al slytherin lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que era muy probable que se ofendiera. Desde el principio, a Dominique le había parecido que el castaño era, probablemente, un hombre bastante orgulloso.

- Hola Christopher. – El slytherin fijó sus ojos verde oscuro, intensos en la rubia – ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Christopher sonrió con amargura.

- Es lo que siempre hago.

Dominique bajó la mirada y se sentó al lado del castaño.

- Por supuesto que no es lo que siempre haces. En este momento, ya no estás solo. – Dijo, y sonrió.

El castaño se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la respuesta de la ravenclaw. Era quizás demasiado... ¿Inocente? ¿Tierna? Sí. Pero ya había fijado sus ojos en ella, y era muy tarde para retractarse. Se inclinó sobre la rubia y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dominique. Ella pareció estremecerse ligeramente ante el contacto de Christopher.

- Gracias.

La ravenclaw sintió una gran satisfacción recorriéndole el cuerpo, y automáticamente acarició con ternura el cabello del slytherin, era increíblemente suave y agradable.

Christopher sintió la caricia de la rubia como una victoria más. Se encontraba un paso más adelante para cumplir con su objetivo final.

Seducir a Dominique Weasley.

**4.-**

**Hogsmeade**

Lorcan sentía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Rose se había encargado de invitar a Lily, quien había aceptado sin ninguna discrepancia. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, clavó los ojos directamente en los de la pelirroja, quien ni se inmutó por el directo contacto entre ellos. Su expresión era indescifrable, el rubio no tenía idea si Lily estaba feliz de ir a Hogsmade o por el contrario, disgustada.

En aquel lugar – Uno de los pasadizos que habían sobrevivido a la época oscura – Aunque estaba poco iluminado, aún se podía observar con facilidad la belleza sobrehumana de Lily Potter. El rubio la examinó con detenimiento, parecía haber sacado todos los mejores atributos de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Su cabello era de color rojo intenso, y mayormente liso. Sin embargo, caía ligeramente descontrolado sobre sus hombros, dándole un aire irresistible para cualquier hombre.

Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por pecas. Su piel era blanca, un poco bronceada y su figura era perfecta. Delgada, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y además, unos labios de color rojo natural que Lorcan se moría por besar. Se quedó prendido de los labios de la gryffindoriana. Había empezado a pensar que sus instintos estaban dominando su racionalidad, y que quizás, terminaría descontrolándose y besándola en aquel mismo instante.

Desvió la mirada, centrándose en la puerta mientras Rose, Lily, Lysander, Roxanne y él, esperaban a Scorpius, que afortunadamente no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar.

- ¿Estamos listos entonces? – Preguntó Lorcan.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- ¿Te parece que esperamos algo?

Lorcan sonrió, divertido. Se preguntó porqué no se habría sentido atraído antes por la pelirroja, pero la respuesta era muy sencilla: porque nunca la había visto como mujer, sino como la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo. Todo eso había cambiado en un segundo, tras verla semi-desnuda en el lago. Aunque se sentía ligeramente culpable, sabía que Albus no intervendría en la situación a menos que supusiera algún riesgo para Lily.

Caminaron en silencio atravesando los túneles del pasadizo hasta desembocar en la salida cerca de la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko. Mientras decidían a qué lugar entrar, se toparon con uno de los nuevos locales del cual habían escuchado hablar. Era un bar con cierta onda muggle, en el que simulaban la apariencia, las bebidas y la ropa de un bar muggle. Todos se detuvieron y observaron el bar con curiosidad.

- ¿Y si entramos a ver qué tal? – Preguntó Roxanne

Lysander la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

- Lo que tú quieras, bebe.

Roxanne se soltó del agarre del rubio, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así? – Dijo, agradecida de que su piel no demostrara cuando se ruborizaba.

Todos rieron y se aventuraron a entrar en el bar con ánimos. Rose evitaba estar muy cerca de Scorpius, aunque no era necesario, ya que él parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su existencia. La forma en que la trataba le recordaba los primeros días en que se habían conocido. Scorpius era de ese tipo de chicos cuyo ego era bestial, tanto así que no se preocupaba en prestarle atención a las cosas que le parecían nimias o aburridas. La pelirroja había notado que era extremadamente difícil que algo le impresionara, y no era precisamente porque lo conociera, sino porque le había dejado claro que la consideraba mimada y aburrida, términos que nadie nunca antes había utilizado para referirse a ella.

Scorpius había empezado a pensar que su escapada a Hogsmeade no sería tan divertida después de todo. Cuando entraron al lugar, tenía toda la apariencia de un típico bar muggle. Observó una que otra vez el comportamiento de Lorcan, que parecía estar embobado por Lily Potter. Le pareció curioso que repentinamente Lorcan hubiera empezado a sentirse atraído por la pequeña hermana de Albus, él aún la consideraba una niña. Eligieron una mesa cerca de un gran cuadro abstracto y se sentaron rápidamente. El cuadro momentáneamente captó la atención de todos, porque no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de arte y mucho menos a que la pintura fuera estática.

El mesonero se acercó hacia ellos y se inclinó levemente.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Lily sonrió con picardía. Esta era su oportunidad de divertirse a lo grande.

- La bebida más fuerte que tenga. – Dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

Todos la miraron con impresión, incluyendo al mesonero, que poco después asintió.

- ¿Qué le parece una Absenta de 80 grados? – Preguntó, aún no muy convencido.

- Perfecto.

El mesonero se retiró y todos clavaron sus ojos sobre Lily, incrédulos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes permiso de beber, Lily? – Preguntó Rose, en tono de reproche.

Lily entornó los ojos, fastidiada.

- Deja de ser una McGonagall, aburres.

Rose bajó la mirada, ofendida. Scorpius levantó la vista con interés, al parecer él no era el único que la consideraba aburrida. Sonrió, quizás la tarde no sería tan mala como había creído.

- Entonces... Scorpius y Lorcan. – Ambos alzaron la vista – ¿Saben cómo está Albus? Desde que lo eligieron para la competencia no hemos podido hablar mucho con él... Parece bastante ocupado. – Dijo Lysander, con algo de preocupación.

Lorcan miró a Scorpius, y este respondió sin mucho interés.

- Por ahora está bien.

Roxanne enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por ahora? – Preguntó.

- No sé cómo evolucione todo esto de la competencia. Pero de todas formas creo que deberían preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y dejarlo que solucione sus problemas. – Dijo Scorpius.

El mesonero finalmente se acercó con una bandeja de vasos con un líquido burbujeante en su interior verde fosforescente. La expresión de Lily se iluminó completamente, estaba segura de que costara lo que costara lograría divertirse en aquella salida. El mesonero colocó un vaso en frente de cada uno de ellos. Rose observó con indecisión el suyo, detestaba el alcohol.

- Tengo una idea. Juguemos a yo nunca pero invertido. – Dijo Lily.

Lysander le dirigió una expresión confundida.

- ¿Cómo que invertido? – Preguntó.

- En vez de beber por haber hecho lo que diga la persona, deben beber los que no lo hayan hecho. – Dijo la gryffindoriana.

Todos parecieron meditar en silencio durante algunos minutos sobre si jugar o no. Pero finalmente, decidieron intentarlo. Sin embargo, observaban con recelo el vaso con el líquido verde espumoso en frente de ellos, realmente, parecía ser bastante fuerte.

- Comienzo yo entonces. – Lily sonrió con diversión – Yo nunca he pasado una tarde en la habitación de castigos.

Rose suspiró, al mismo tiempo que todos clavaban sus ojos en ella.

"¿Es que acaso soy la única a la que no la han castigado toda una tarde?" – Pensó.

- Bien, aquí vamos. – Dijo Rose.

Alzó el vaso, se tapó la nariz y bebió lentamente hasta terminarlo todo. Una vez lo tomó todo, la pelirroja tosió violentamente intentando no devolver el líquido. Todos rieron ante la imagen inocente de Rose.

- Tranquila, Rose. Después de unos tragos ya no sentirás nada. – Dijo Roxanne.

Siguieron jugando durante más o menos una hora más, en la que la que más bebió fue evidentemente Rose, seguida por Roxanne y Lysander, y empatados, Lorcan, Scorpius y Lily. De repente, empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida. Rose empezó a sentir los efectos del alcohol apoderándose rápidamente de ella e incluso, había dicho una que otra frase sin sentido refiriéndose a lo mucho que odiaba a Scorpius en aquel momento por humillarla.

- Tú – Señaló a Scorpius – Eres un ególatra, engreído, insoportable...

Scorpius la observó con curiosidad, y desde aquel instante no pudo quitar su vista de la pelirroja. En aquel momento, lo único que podía ver de ella era su fragilidad. La inocencia que la había llevado a consumir una gran cantidad de alcohol y el resentimiento que él había provocado en ella. Su expresión se suavizó y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia la gryffindoriana.

Rose siguió balbuceando durante algunos segundos más, mientras que Lysander y Roxanne abandonaron el bar diciendo que tenían que comprar algunas cosas y que después regresarían a Hogwarts. Rose se puso de pie, tambaleándose y se acercó a Scorpius, tomándolo de la camisa y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. A pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol que despedía la pelirroja, el slytherin aún pudo notar el delicioso olor a fresas que naturalmente tenía el cuerpo de la gryffindoriana. Se quedó momentáneamente embobado por el olor.

- Vamos a bailar – Dijo Rose, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Scorpius y moviéndose torpemente – Ahora.

Lorcan y Lily observaron el comportamiento de Rose en silencio, divertidos. De repente, la pelirroja se desplomó sobre Scorpius, completamente mareada. El slytherin la retuvo entre sus brazos, le parecía increíble cómo el alcohol era capaz de develar una faceta totalmente diferente en las personas. Nunca pensó que vería a Rose con una imagen que no fuera impoluta, perfecta y extremadamente inteligente.

- ¿Será que regresamos a Hogwarts? Rose no se ve nada bien. – Inquirió Lily.

Lorcan le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Scorpius, esperando que leyera su intención.

- No, quédense ustedes. – Scorpius alzó a Rose, cargándola. Era increíblemente liviana – Yo la llevaré.

El slytherin caminó fuera del bar y se dirigió hacia Hogwarts a través del pasadizo. Rose balbuceó durante todo el trayecto, lanzando comentarios venenosos hacia el rubio. Scorpius no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, ya que no tenía caso alguno que lo hiciera.

- Puedo caminar sola, déjame tranquila ser..pien..te. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

- No puedes ni ponerte de pie por ti misma.

Rose se removió bruscamente entre los brazos de Scorpius hasta soltarse del agarre del rubio y poniéndose de pie.

- Claro que puedo. Mírame.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando volvió a desplomarse sobre el slytherin.

- Déjame sola. Ya me humillaste demasiado por un día. – Dijo Rose.

- Basta, Weasley. No estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones en este momento. – Dijo Scorpius, y se acercó a ella, cargándola de nuevo.

- Te o-d-i-o Scorpius. – Rose golpeó la espalda del rubio sin mucha fuerza – Todo en mi vida se ha vuelto miserable por tu culpa.

Rose estaba completamente ebria. Al llegar al final del pasadizo, caminó sigilosamente hacia la sala común de gryffindor, cuidando que nadie lo viera. Dejó a la pelirroja sobre la cama y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, cuando sintió el agarre de la gryffindoriana sobre su brazo. Lo empujó con fuerza hacia la cama, agarrando a Scorpius desprevenido, quien cayó sobre Rose.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Rose? – Preguntó Scorpius, exaltado por el contacto de su cuerpo con la pelirroja y el fuerte olor a fresas que desprendía.

La gryffindoriana lo atrajo más hacia ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Tengo frío, quédate.

Scorpius tomó del brazo a Rose y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño y abrió la ducha.

- Weasley, tan pronto cuando salga de aquí te metes a la ducha. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo el slytherin desde el baño.

- Entiendo. ¿Crees que soy bruta o qué? – Gritó la pelirroja.

"Bruta no, borracha" – Pensó Scorpius.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una imagen que lo dejó inmóvil, con la mente completamente en blanco. La gryffindoriana se había quitado la camisa y estaba a punto de quitarse el jean. Su mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia el pecho de la pelirroja. Se castigó mentalmente por observarla, pero se había quedado prendido de sus suaves curvas y había empezado a imaginarse a sí mismo tocando el cuerpo de Rose y mucho más.

Abajo, su cuerpo ardía.

Scorpius corrió y tomó la mano de Rose, deteniéndola. Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, la pelirroja se tropezó y cayó al suelo, jalando al slytherin. El rubio utilizó todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Rose se golpeara y terminó chocando estrepitosamente contra el cuerpo de la gryffindoriana. Sintió los senos de la pelirroja en contacto con su pecho, y casi de manera automática sintió cómo su miembro golpeaba dolorosamente el pantalón.

- Scorpius. - Balbuceó Rose.

Una gran cantidad de ideas atravesaron la mente del slytherin. Podía aprovecharse del estado de la gryffindoriana en aquel preciso instante. Podía arrancarle la ropa interior y llevarla a la cama. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se puso de pie bruscamente. Caminó con rapidez, abandonando la sala común de gryffindor y dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras. De todas las chicas en el mundo había una única flor que no podía desear, y esa era Rose. Era completamente prohibida. Era una Weasley, la prima de Albus, y lo más importante de todo, era exactamente su cara opuesta.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, fue interceptado por Millicent Borgia, que le lanzó una mirada provocativa.

- ¿Te gustaría otra probada, Scorpius? - Preguntó la slytherin.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada, excepto en una única cosa antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

Su nombre no sonaba tan bien en los labios de Borgia como en los de Rose.

Scorpius la besó violentamente, sin tener cuidado alguno ni transmitir ninguna emoción, como siempre. Pero esta vez fue mucho más salvaje. Algo se había liberado en su interior y tenía que apaciguar esos deseos. Millicent no opuso resistencia, atrayéndolo hacia su dormitorio. El rubio se desabrochó el pantalón rápidamente y le indicó a la slytherin que hiciera su trabajo.

En lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento, fue que en definitiva, jamás volvería ver a Rose Weasley como antes.

**5.-**

Aún en el bar, Lily Potter le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Lorcan. Sin embargo, se ocupó de examinarlo con detenimiento. Sí, era atractivo, pero nada que no hubiera visto antes. Había recibido invitaciones de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y aún así los había rechazado, no había absolutamente nadie que le interesara, nadie que contara con los requisitos adecuados para estar con ella, nadie que le llegara a la altura.

Había pensado en desechar rápidamente a Lorcan como lo había hecho con todos los demás, no era nada especial. Pero había algo en él que no la dejaba hacerlo. Quizás era la faceta del slytherin que había conocido en el campo de Quidditch con los niños, quizás era que sus reacciones siempre la descolocaban, en realidad, aún no tenía idea de cuál era la razón de que la intrigara tanto. Recorrió su cuerpo musculoso hasta entrar en contacto con sus ojos azules. Definitivamente, Lorcan tenía quizás los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

- Así que todo está saliendo de acuerdo a tu plan, Scamander.

Lorcan adquirió una expresión de fingida confusión e inocencia.

- No tengo idea de qué hablas. - Dijo el rubio, y sonrió con diversión.

A Lily le pareció curiosa la facilidad con que Lorcan sonreía. Es decir, ella solía sonreír mucho, pero no tan genuinamente como lo hacía el slytherin. Parecía encontrar todo divertido, como si la vida en realidad fuera una broma y no existiera nada que pudiera tomarse enserio. El alcohol había desinhibido muchas de sus defensas, y había logrado que el rubio estuviera risueño y bromista.

- Me intrigas, serpiente. - Lily clavó sus ojos con intensidad en los de Lorcan. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lorcan asintió, llevándose a los labios otro vaso del líquido verde.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Cuál es la impresión que tienes de mí? - Preguntó, en tono neutro.

El rubio clavó sus ojos azules en la gryffindoriana.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Sólo responde, Scamander. - Ordenó.

El slytherin meditó su respuesta durante algunos segundos.

- Que eres un desafío, una verdadera leona. Te empeñas en demostrarles a todos que eres un témpano de hielo, una roca impenetrable y fuerte, cuando en realidad sólo eres una chica. Sí, eres hermosa, inteligente y audaz, pero sólo eres una chica.

La pelirroja frunció el seño. ¿Sólo una chica? ¿Quién se creía él para hablar de ella como si fuera la persona más descifrable del mundo?

- No sabes nada de mí. - Dijo con frialdad.

Lily se puso de pie, haciendo ademán de irse, pero Lorcan instintivamente la retuvo, tomándola del brazo.

- Tu oportunidad de desahogarte conmigo. ¿Cuál es tu impresión de mí? - Dijo, observándola con intensidad.

- Que eres insoportable.

Lorcan soltó una carcajada.

- Volveré a preguntarte cuando no quieras arrancarme la cabeza. - Dijo el rubio con diversión.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos. El slytherin la invitó a seguirlo y ambos atravesaron las calles de Hogsmeade en silencio. Afortunadamente, no fue un silencio incómodo. Lily agradeció el silencio mientras aclaraba sus ideas y serenaba su humor. De repente, ambos vieron a uno de los profesores caminando a lo lejos. Lorcan reaccionó, empujando a la gryffindoriana hacia un callejón y acorralándola contra la pared. Esperó en silencio unos segundos y poco después se asomó para comprobar si seguía allí. Si los veía, era probable que los denunciara ante McGonagall y terminaran suspendidos por haberse escapado de Hogwarts.

Era normal que de vez en cuando los profesores inspeccionaran Hogsmeade en busca de alumnos reacios a cumplir con las normas del colegio. Una vez pasó la amenaza, Lorcan se mantuvo quieto, deleitándose con el aroma de Lily. La observó con intensidad y sintió arcadas de deseo recorriendo su cuerpo. La pelirroja sintió lo mismo, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los labios del rubio que se veían increíblemente atractivos para ella. El slytherin se acercó lentamente hacia ella, rozando ligeramente sus labios para asegurarse de que también lo quisiera, acarició tiernamente su rostro y...

- ¡Sectumsempra! - Gritó alguien desde la oscuridad.

Lorcan vio en cámara lenta cómo la maldición se dirigía hacia Lily, e instintivamente la apartó, colocándose por delante de ella. El hechizo impactó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Un hombre de barba, cabello largo y desordenado, ojos negros como la noche y de apariencia sucia y peligrosa emergió de la oscuridad, atravesando el callejón y soltando una risa malévola cuando pasó al lado de la pelirroja y el rubio. El suelo mojado empezó a tornarse de color rojo. Lily lanzó un grito ahogado y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Lorcan, aterrada, viendo cómo se llenaba de heridas que botaban chorros de sangre.

Intentó pensar con claridad una manera de ayudarlo. Tenía que llevarlo a Hogwarts con urgencia. Atravesó rápidamente la calle principal de Hogsmeade buscando a Roxanne y Lysander, hasta que poco después los encontró observando la vitrina en la librería.

- ¡Lorcan está herido! - Gritó, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Lysander la observó con confusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está? - Preguntó, aún sin haber digerido completamente las palabras de la pelirroja.

- ¡Síganme, ya!

Lily corrió hacia el callejón en el que se encontraba Lorcan, y una vez llegaron tanto Roxanne como Lysander lanzaron un grito de completo terror. Lysander lo tomó por los brazos y le indicó a ambas que lo ayudaran a moverlo lo más rápido posible a través del pasadizo. Les tomó algunos minutos llegar a Hogwarts y llevarlo hacia la enfermería. La enfermera alterada se acercó hacia ellos y pronunció un hechizo que paró las hemorragias casi de manera automática.

Lysander, Roxanne y Lily lanzaron suspiros de alivio. La enfermera se ocupó de subirlo a una de las camillas y poco después les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿Quién demonios fue el que le hizo esto?

**6.-**

Albus esperó en la entrada del salón a Maya. Quien salió animadamente a encontrarse con el moreno. Estaba impresionada por la forma que había tomado su esencia. Quien lo diría, una peligrosa pantera. También le había sorprendido las demás formas de los otros participantes, y estaba completamente segura de que la competencia iba a ser increíblemente dura. En especial, le había intrigado la forma de Albus. ¿Un león y una pantera congeniando? Era un poco difícil de entender, pero era imposible no sentir empatía por el slytherin, era demasiado transparente y gentil.

Maya se quedó momentáneamente hipnotizada por los ojos verdes y brillantes del moreno. No podían existir ojos más hermosos que esos, era como si a través de ellos pudiera ver directamente hacia el alma de Albus. No creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas, pero verdaderamente la esencia de la amabilidad, gentileza y sinceridad del moreno se reflejaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a visitar a nuestro amigo? - Preguntó el moreno sonriéndole cálidamente.

La pelirroja sonrió, sintiendo como la calidez de la sonrisa de Albus se extendía rápidamente a través de todo su cuerpo.

- Sí, claro. - Dijo Maya.

Ambos caminaron juntos atravesando los pasillos de Hogwarts. La pelirroja automáticamente notó los susurros y cotilleos de la gente al verlos pasar, al igual que las miradas de desagrado por parte de la mayoría de las chicas. Empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que lo que sentían las mujeres de Hogwarts por Albus era una obsesión, y que quizás terminarían lastimándola simplemente por pasar tiempo con él. ¿Era eso lo único que hacía? ¿Pasar tiempo con él?

Mientras caminaban fijó la mirada en el moreno y se preguntó qué eran realmente. ¿Acaso podía decirse que eran amigos? No habían tenido ninguna conversación que fuera demasiado íntima, pero al parecer se llevaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, el slytherin parecía llevarse bien con absolutamente todo el mundo. Se detuvieron al llegar al bosque prohibido y Albus se inclinó en forma de saludo ante el hipogrifo, este le respondió el gesto y los recibió animadamente.

- ¿Ves? Ya te tiene más confianza. - Dijo Albus, alegremente.

Maya se acercó y acarició el lomo del animal.

- ¿De dónde salió este hipogrifo? - Preguntó, con curiosidad.

Albus la observó durante algunos segundos en silencio y le sonrió.

- Hagrid lo trajo hace algunos años. Me contó que es pariente de un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeack, que estuvo aquí en la época en que mi padre estudiaba aún en Hogwarts.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, asombrada.

- Eso es increíble. - Inquirió.

- Creo que nos dejará montarlo hoy, parece de buen humor. - Dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

Maya soltó un bufido.

- ¿Montarlo? ¿Estás loco?

El moreno siguió sonriéndole ampliamente y se subió al lomo del hipogrifo. Le ofreció la mano a la pelirroja, invitándola a unirse a él. Maya se mantuvo dubitativa durante algunos segundos, pero mientras observaba los ojos de Albus sintió nuevamente plena confianza en él. Se subió con dificultad al lomo del animal y se aferró a la espalda de Albus. Notó que era ancha y que sus músculos se notaban ligeramente aún cuando llevaba puesto el uniforme.

- ¿Lista? - Preguntó el moreno.

La pelirroja hundió su cabeza en la espalda del slytherin a manera de respuesta. Albus le dio una ligera palmada en el cuello al hipogrifo y este empezó a correr rápidamente hasta alcanzar una velocidad bastante alta. Poco a poco comenzó a elevarse en el aire y Maya sintió el viento golpeándole el cuerpo y el vértigo recorriendo sus venas. Era una sensación indescriptible. En menos de un minuto, se encontraban sobrevolando el bosque prohibido.

El hipogrifo descendió hasta llegar al lago y tanto Albus como Maya observaron su reflejo en el agua. La pelirroja observó la sonrisa del moreno y perdió el aliento. No podía existir un hombre así de perfecto. Volaron durante casi una hora y luego el animal aterrizó sobre la orilla del lago, exhausto y mojándolos un poco. El moreno caminó hasta sentarse al pie de un árbol de gran altura, Maya lo siguió, desplomándose al lado de Albus y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Eso fue grandioso. - Dijo Maya, aún emocionada.

Albus rió. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de bien. Era como si la emoción y alegría de Maya fueran increíblemente contagiosas.

- Sabes, aún no puedo creer lo de nuestras esencias. Creo que es ahora cuando finalmente la realidad de la competencia está terminando de golpearme. - Dijo Albus, cuya mirada parecía haberse perdido en el horizonte.

Maya recordó que se habían reunido el día anterior y que al parecer se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca.

- Por cierto, ¿Encontraste algo ayer? - Se ruborizó violentamente - Discúlpame por quedarme dormida, realmente no he tenido buenas noches desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

El moreno observó con detenimiento la expresión avergonzada de la pelirroja y le pareció que era quizás, la chica más tierna que jamás había visto.

- Sí, pero antes de hablar de eso hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La pelirroja lo miró con confusión.

- Adelante, pregunta.

- Cuando te dejé en tu dormitorio hablaste en sueños. Sé que no me conviene, pero considero que quizás es eso lo que está molestándote y que es mejor hablarlo que guardártelo todo para ti misma. - Albus la observó con serenidad, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, no juzgarla y guardar su secreto - Mencionaste a tu padre.

Maya bajó la mirada, automáticamente afectada por el comentario. Se puso de pie y se alejó algunos pasos del slytherin. Se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

- Mi padre murió hace siete años. - Dijo, en tono neutro.

Albus asintió comprensivamente, sin decir una palabra, permitiendo que la pelirroja siguiera si así lo quería.

- Había pasado varios meses enfermo, y los medimagos no habían podido lograr ninguna mejoría en su salud. Recuerdo que lloré durante semanas seguidas rogando que ocurriera un milagro y que me devolvieran a mi padre. Recuerdo también que la última vez que le dirigí la palabra le grité que me sentía decepcionada de él por rendirse y dejarme sola. - Maya soltó una risa amarga - Ese día, después de su muerte, me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a llorar.

Maya se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada comprensiva y serena del moreno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz consigo misma, aunque las heridas del pasado no se habían cerrado del todo y aún sentía el mismo dolor recorriéndole las venas.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Albus.

Sabiendo a qué se refería, la pelirroja respondió, evitando su mirada.

- Hasta el día de hoy he cumplido mi promesa.

Tal y como había ocurrido el día anterior, los rayos rojizos del atardecer atravesaban las grietas entre las hojas de los árboles golpeando suavemente los rostros de Albus y Maya. De repente, escucharon un ruido y automáticamente se escondieron detrás de un gran roble. Lily y Roxanne emergieron entre los árboles con aire de completa preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Albus, saliendo de detrás del roble y acercándose a su hermana menor.

Lily intentó respirar pausadamente.

- Es Lorcan. - Dijo la pelirroja.

- Está en enfermería. - Culminó Roxanne.

En un lugar lejano, un mago y una bruja eran asesinados por el hombre de barba y cabello desordenado que había atacado a Lorcan Scamander.


	6. Figuras en llamas

_Hola chicos/as! Disculpen el retraso, verdaderamente no he tenido tiempo ni para mí misma. Estaba en plenos exámenes finales y además tengo muchas ocupaciones adicionales. Les traigo un super largo capítulo de regalo de navidad, y ya que me falta a penas una semana para salir de vacaciones les adelanto que muy muy pronto publicaré el próximo! Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza y les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentan, créanme que es muy importante para mí que escriban sus opiniones, así sea un "Estuvo bien el capítulo" o "Estuvo mal, me gusto más el anterior" Acepto críticas constructivas y me ayuda mucho que me digan qué les gusta de la historia, qué piensan sobre las parejas y que esperan del fic (¿Qué les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos?)_

_Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar!_

**Capítulo VI**

**Figuras en llamas**

**1.-**

Albus se encontraba en medio de un campo a mitad de la noche. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, no había visos de ninguna estrella brillando en la oscuridad ni tampoco de la luna. El viento golpeaba fuertemente su rostro, despeinando su cabello y provocándole escalofríos. Un frío abismal recorría sus venas, sin embargo, se mantuvo estático, intentando descifrar cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Algo no estaba bien.

Dio varios pasos atravesando la maleza e intentó divisar algo en la lejanía, pero todo era oscuridad. De repente, una pequeña luz surgió de entre las tinieblas a lo lejos, una luz que fue volviéndose lentamente más y más grande. Se estaba acercando. Poco después se dio cuenta de que era fuego. ¿Un incendio quizás? El moreno empezó a sentirse inmediatamente frustrado por el hecho de que su vista no le permitía ver más de unos pocos metros delante de él.

Finalmente, ante su vista se esclareció una figura en llamas; la forma de una pantera y unos ojos amarillos que lo miraban desde el fuego. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a su bolsillo, buscando su varita, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no la tenía. Cualquier persona hubiera entrado en pánico en aquella situación, pero no Albus. Intentó serenarse y pensar con claridad una manera de defenderse ante aquella creatura, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo; otras cuatro figuras aparecieron para rodear a la pantera: Un águila, un dragón, un unicornio y un lobo.

¿Eran los demás participantes de la competencia?

Instintivamente, se sintió un poco más relajado. Pero había algo en la manera en que las figuras llameantes lo miraban que lo mantenía en guardia, preparado para cualquier ataque. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba en llamas y que se había convertido en una enorme cobra que siseaba y se enfrentaba directamente a las demás figuras. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo. La pantera se agazapó y se preparó para atacar, los demás animales se apartaron, como si el reto entre él y Maya estuviera establecido. Vio como la pantera llameante saltaba en su búsqueda y abrió los ojos.

Había sido tan solo un sueño.

Durante algunos segundos, intentó calmar su respiración agitada y notó que estaba empapado de sudor. Algunos mechones de cabello se habían adherido a su rostro y podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué significaban aquellos sueños? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba una pantera persiguiéndolo o atacándolo? Sabía que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con Maya, y siempre lo había sabido, pero en aquel momento no tenía idea de lo que realmente significaban estos sueños.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro todavía, por lo que se dio cuenta de que debía ser de madrugada. Aún sentía sus emociones a flor de piel, era imposible que lograra conciliar el sueño. Se puso de pie, tomó su varita y caminó sigilosamente saliendo de la sala común de slytherin, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros. Pensó en ir a la torre de astronomía y relajarse observando las estrellas, como lo hacía casi siempre en los días que no podía dormir por alguna razón.

Pero de repente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, notó un movimiento al final del pasillo. Instintivamente apagó la luz de su varita y caminó en la oscuridad agudizando sus sentidos y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, acercándose al lugar. Poco a poco se fue formando en su mente una idea de lo que había sido. Era un aula de clases cuyas luces parecían estar prendidas, y además, el moreno podía escuchar el ligero murmullo en el interior del salón.

Albus sabía que debía marcharse y no entrometer sus narices en donde no le convenía, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que aquella situación era mucho más grande de lo que creía y era necesario hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que siguiendo sus instintos, avanzó y pegó la oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera distinguir con claridad las palabras.

- Minerva, no podemos seguir así. La situación se está saliendo de nuestras manos y tenemos que proteger a Hogwarts. - Dijo una voz gruesa.

- Por favor, Jinhert. Hemos pasado por peores situaciones que esta y ten en cuenta que llevamos más de quince años viviendo en completa paz y tranquilidad. Es sólo un mago. ¿Qué podría hacer Amycus Carrow contra nosotros?

Albus escuchó cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

- ¿Quizás venir a buscar a quienes cree que pueden unirse a él? - Dijo una mujer a quien el slytherin no pudo reconocer.

- Si te refieres al hijo de Draco Malfoy o a Christopher Nott estás muy equivocada, Ellen. No me parece lógico que busque a niños que ni siquiera se han graduado del colegio para rehacer su grupo. - Dijo McGonagall.

Albus sintió que las voces se aproximaban hacia la puerta e instintivamente se retiró. Caminó rápidamente hacia su sala común, escuchando a su espalda cómo alguien abría la puerta del salón y procuró mantenerse oculto en las sombras. Temió tropezarse, por lo que se apoyó en las paredes hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Sabía quién era Amycus Carrow por las historias que había escuchado sobre la época oscura. Y desde el momento que había visto los diarios encima del escritorio de McGonagall no le había prestado demasiada atención al asunto.

Sin embargo, tras escuchar esa conversación, había empezado a pensar que quizás la situación era más peligrosa de lo que había creído anteriormente. Albus se dirigió sigilosamente a su cama y se acostó, meditando en silencio lo que acababa de escuchar. Momentáneamente las palabras de la desconocida que le había respondido a la directora resonaron en su mente. ¿Buscar a quienes cree que pueden unirse a él? ¿Scorpius y Christopher? Eso era imposible. El moreno aún se sentía en estado de shock por el hecho de que alguien siquiera pudiera pensar que dos de sus mejores amigos pudieran unirse a un mortífago.

No había hablado mucho con Scorpius sobre Draco Malfoy. Pero por lo poco que había escuchado de él, el ex-mortífago se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Marcada por la guerra, por supuesto, pero en un excelente padre y una mejor persona. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud mientras una agobiante cantidad de ideas atravesaba la mente de Albus, hasta que finalmente los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las ventanas de la habitación. El moreno desvió su mirada automáticamente hacia la cama que había ocupado siempre Lorcan, casi esperando verlo sumido en un sueño profundo, babeando ligeramente sobre su almohada. Sin embargo, se encontró con una cama perfectamente arreglada, tristemente vacía. Llevaba ya poco más de una semana internado en la enfermería; semana que había sido increíblemente agotadora para Albus. Era como si todos los profesores que ahora se encargaban de sus "clases especiales" se hubieran confabulado entre ellos para privarle de una visita a uno de sus mejores amigos.

No obstante, aunque había sido una semana extremadamente ajetreada, había algo en su interior que aún no podía entender. Una especie de felicidad nerviosa que no tenía sentido alguno. Había disfrutado cada momento de las clases como jamás lo había hecho, las había encontrado fascinantes y entretenidas. Automáticamente, el rostro de Maya apareció en su mente. Siempre se sentía bien cuando ella estaba ahí, y lo que más le asombraba quizás, era el hecho de que no había sentido la falta de sus mejores amigos ni de Rose durante toda la semana hasta aquel entonces.

Albus se puso de pie y caminó con aire pensativo hacia el comedor. ¿Acaso era Maya la causa de su felicidad sin aparente razón? No, no podía serlo. A penas habían empezado a considerarse mutuamente como amigos, y aún no conocía demasiado sobre la pelirroja. Sin embargo, debía admitir que disfrutaba mucho los ratos que habían compartido juntos. Las charlas que mantenían siempre eran inteligentes, agradables y liberadoras. Mientras caminaba absorto con la idea de descifrar qué sucedía con respecto a Maya, se tropezó bruscamente con alguien que dejó caer los libros al suelo.

- Disculpa, yo... Venía distraída y no me di cuenta... - Gwen se detuvo al ver que era Albus - Al, vaya... Lo siento. - Dijo, y Albus notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban con facilidad.

El slytherin sonrió amenamente.

- Parece que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos de esta forma. - Dijo, y ambos soltaron una carcajada - No te preocupes, yo también venía bastante distraído.

Gwen asintió, pensativa.

- Ya lo digo, con todas las preocupaciones que debes tener con respecto a la competencia no te culpo.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Sobreviviré. - Dijo, mientras Gwen suspiraba internamente. Albus era quizás, demasiado perfecto.

A pocos pasos de donde se encontraban ambos, Maya acababa de entrar al comedor y se mantenía estática observándolos. ¿Quién era esa chica que hablaba con Albus? Jamás lo había visto tener una conversación tan íntima con alguien que no fuera su hermana o alguna de sus primas. Automáticamente rectificó, llevaba un poco más de dos semanas conociéndolo. ¿Quizás tenía la idea errónea sobre Albus? ¿O quién sabe si estaba saliendo con esa chica y ella no se había enterado? Por alguna razón se sintió molesta, y el excelente humor con el que se había levantado se desvaneció en segundos.

No pudo desviar la vista de la pareja, que parecía hablar animadamente. No le gustaba para nada la manera en que la rubia observaba a Albus, era como si fuera una especie de Dios; en los ojos de la chica se reflejaba plena admiración y fascinación hacia el moreno.

- Albus... ¿Será que podemos vernos después de clases en algún lugar privado? Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte. - Dijo Gwen, con aire serio.

El slytherin asintió.

- Podemos vernos en la torre de astronomía a eso de las siete, nunca hay nadie en ese lugar.

Maya alcanzó a escuchar lo último que había dicho Albus. ¿Nunca hay nadie en ese lugar? ¿Acaso ella no contaba como alguien? La pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de slytherin sentándose en un lugar apartado. Sacó varios libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca sobre la historia de la competencia y empezó a pasar las páginas con fuerza. No podía concentrarse cuando la rabia se había extendido como una plaga a través de sus venas, y en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería matar al moreno. ¿Quién se creía que era?

A lo lejos, Albus se despidió amigablemente de Gwen y caminó aún pensativo hacia la mesa de slytherin. No le tomó ni dos segundos notar el cabello rojizo de Maya Leveque, era como si resaltara entre todas las personas que se encontraban en el gran salón. Era imposible no notarla. Se acercó hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. No tardó en notar que la pelirroja pasaba las páginas con fuerza y que su expresión reflejaba que no estaba de buen humor.

- Hey, hey. Ten cuidado de no destrozar toda la biblioteca, no creo que la señora Prince te permita volver a entrar si consigue un solo defecto en ese libro. - Dijo, con dulzura.

Maya clavó sus ojos de color amarillo leonado en los de Albus, quien vio su reflejo en ellos. De repente, sintió una sensación de deja vú, al igual que cierto aire de peligrosidad que emanaba la presencia de la pelirroja. Había elegido ignorar las pesadillas que había tenido, pero en aquel momento, fue que por primera vez sintió que quizás no eran sólo sueños.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupada, Potter? Ocúpate de tus asuntos. - Dijo Maya, despectivamente.

Albus apartó los pensamientos que había tenido antes sobre Maya y atribuyó la sensación que había tenido simplemente a que la pelirroja estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te parece que quiero conversarlo contigo? - Maya entornó los ojos y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, pero Albus la tomó de la mano.

El moreno clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la pelirroja. Automáticamente, sintió que sus defensas empezaban a caer. Sentía cierta admiración hacia él por el hecho de que jamás tenía miedo de confrontarse a alguien, siempre buscaba solucionar todo a través de las palabras y la sinceridad. Maldijo en su mente, no podía mostrarse débil.

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué hice para molestarte de tal manera?

Maya se soltó del agarre del slytherin con brusquedad.

- No sé si te estás dando cuenta, Potter. Pero estamos haciendo tremendo espectáculo en frente de todos.

Albus se encogió de hombros y no desvió la mirada, concentrándose únicamente en los ojos de Maya.

- No me interesa lo que piensen los demás, me interesas tú, Maya. Me interesa saber qué hice para saber cómo arreglarlo, porque si no me lo dices no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, afectada por la madurez del moreno. ¿Cómo es que se le hacía tan fácil mantener las cosas bajo control? Cuando ella era increíblemente impulsiva e incapaz de pensar con claridad en situaciones como esa.

- Te escuché hablando con la rubia y me molestó que dijeras que nunca hay nadie en la torre de astronomía cuando sabes que es mi lugar preferido y paso prácticamente todas las noches ahí desde que llegué.

Maya, tras escuchar la confesión salir de sus propios labios se sintió estúpida, había iniciado una discusión por algo mínimo y sin sentido. Casi de manera inmediata se sintió increíblemente avergonzada. Albus sonrió, dándose cuenta gracias al rubor que invadía las mejillas de la pelirroja y de que su mirada se había vuelto esquiva y nerviosa.

- Realmente estaba demasiado distraído intentando descifrar qué te hace tan especial como para prestar la suficiente atención a mi conversación con Gwen. - Dijo, aún sonriéndole tiernamente a Maya, quién se ruborizó aún más tras escuchar las palabras del moreno - Creo que es evidente que disfruto pasar tiempo contigo y que me alegro de que finalmente seamos amigos.

La pelirroja sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, tanto que por un momento le preocupó que Albus pudiera escucharlo. Mentalmente, intentó castigarse a sí misma por reaccionar de esa manera ante unas pocas palabras del slytherin. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que te considero mi amigo? - Dijo Maya sarcásticamente y enarcando una ceja.

Albus soltó una carcajada y desvió la mirada hacia la comida, tomando un bocado de lo primero que consiguió. Ambos revisaron su horario, descubriendo que su próxima clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El moreno sonrió con emoción, pues había sido siempre su clase favorita y este año parecía prometer mucho. Por su parte, Maya también sonrió, ya que consideraba que era la única clase que significaba un desafío para ella.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que les esperaba en el aula de clases.

**2-**

Rose Weasley había pasado una semana entera evitando cualquier contacto con Scorpius Malfoy. Aún las imágenes embarazosas de lo que había ocurrido se mantenían latentes en su mente. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Lanzarse a los brazos de su único rival? Sentía que toda su cordura había desaparecido. Se prometió a sí misma jamás volver a ingerir ni una sola gota de alcohol, que al parecer la había obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. No obstante, tras chequear su horario y ver la clase que le tocaba su corazón dio un vuelco.

Pociones. "Genial" - Pensó -.

Por otro lado, Scorpius se había encontrado a sí mismo buscando con la mirada a Rose durante toda la semana. Se sentía increíblemente culpable y molesto por hacerlo. Se había fijado la meta de desenmascarar a Rose Weasley, afirmando que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación amistosa con ella, pero claramente la situación lo había hecho cambiar de idea. Sus pensamientos acerca de la pelirroja se veían distorsionados en su mente, y aunque creía haber sabido absolutamente todo de ella, no porque hubiera convivido demasiado tiempo con ella durante su vida en Hogwarts, sino porque creía que Rose era fácilmente descifrable. Se había equivocado.

Jamás había visto actuar a la gryffindoriana de esa manera, sabía que era en parte culpa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, pero la imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo y de sus suaves curvas aún se mantenía impregnada en su mente. Evidentemente, nunca había siquiera pensado en Rose como una mujer. Su carácter era demasiado McGonagall, estricto, impoluto y recatado, era por estas características por las que jamás se había siquiera preocupado en examinar la figura de la pelirroja. Cosa que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Rose Weasley era una mujer al fin y al cabo, y con excelentes atributos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el aula de pociones su mente revivió la imagen del cuerpo de la gryffindoriana, imaginándose las piernas largas y esbeltas que no había llegado a ver, su abdomen plano y firme, su cintura pequeña y su busto de medidas perfectas. De repente, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía su mente y quiso golpearse a sí mismo contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente estaba fantaseando con Rose Weasley Granger? Eso no podía ser siquiera posible.

Cuando llegó al aula de pociones el pelo rojo fuego de Rose captó toda su atención de manera automática. Como una figura en llamas que absorbe a cualquiera que se encuentre cerca. La vio sentarse en la mesa asignada para ambos y dirigir toda su concentración a la poción que habían empezado la semana anterior. Scorpius recorrió las piernas de color blanco porcelana e incluso a esa distancia pudo apreciar la perfección de su piel. Eso no podía estar realmente ocurriendo. Rose no era de ese tipo de mujeres con las que estaba normalmente, todas las chicas con las que había estado sabían el tipo de relaciones que buscaba y no tenían problema alguno. Sin compromisos.

No podía siquiera sentirse mínimamente atraído hacia la gryffindoriana. Era todo lo contrario a él, era todo lo que siempre le había disgustado en una mujer, era la prima de su mejor amigo, y principalmente, su enemiga.

- Hey, Weasley... ¿Qué te parece si te doy un poco de calor hoy? - Dijo, en tono frío y ligeramente burlón.

Rose no pudo evitar ruborizarse y fruncir el seño, evidentemente molesta y ofendida por el comentario del rubio.

- Desparece, Malfoy. - Dijo, amargamente.

Scorpius sonrió, pedante y divertido.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy obligado a quedarme en esta mesa durante 45 minutos y aguantar dolorosamente tu presencia.

Rose clavó sus ojos azul cielo en los metálicos del slytherin, y decidió ignorarlo. Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras la gryffindoriana sentía la mirada de Scorpius clavándose en su nuca. Era increíblemente insoportable. Durante casi media hora soportó la incómoda sensación que poco a poco se volvía más molesta, y por alguna razón su mente revivió todas las veces que el rubio la había humillado. Su humor se ennegreció totalmente.

Scorpius se acercó hacia Rose.

- Es muy excitante descubrir que tienes deseos ocultos por mí, Weasley. - Susurró al oído de la pelirroja.

Rose, controlada por la ira acumulada se puso de pie.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Gritó.

Toda la clase dirigió la mirada hacia la gryffindoriana, y la observaron extrañados durante algunos segundos. El rostro de Rose se fue tornando poco a poco de un fuerte color rojo y algunas risitas empezaron a extenderse por todo el salón. La pelirroja tomó sus libros y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a Scorpius enmudecido y sintiéndose increíblemente culpable.

Fue en ese instante cuando se preguntó por primera vez, ¿por qué trataba de esa forma a Rose? Jamás se había excedido del límite con alguien, y mucho menos con una mujer. Solía ser frío y distante con aquellos que no le interesaban, que era casi la mayoría de las personas, pero nunca había sido tan desagradable y molesto con nadie. Scorpius se puso de pie y a pesar de los regaños distantes del profesor de pociones no prestó atención, corriendo hasta alcanzar a Rose.

Agradeció el hecho de que la pelirroja nunca había sido muy atlética, y la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

- Espera, Rose.

Rose lo empujó con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en los de Scorpius con toda la rabia del mundo. El slytherin notó que los tenía ligeramente llorosos, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho.

- ¿QUÉ NO TE BASTÓ CON HUMILLARME EN FRENTE DE TODO EL SALÓN? Déjame en paz, Scorpius Malfoy. Si no te agrado lo acepto, pero...

La pelirroja se detuvo cuando Scorpius se acercó impulsivamente uniendo sus labios con los de ella y devorándolos en un beso apasionado. Las rodillas de Rose flaquearon y el rubio la mantuvo de pie firmemente, tomándola por la cintura. Al principio se mantuvo un poco distante, explorando con recelo los labios suaves de la gryffindoriana, pero poco después introdujo su lengua en su boca y la besó con fiereza. Cualquier pensamiento dentro de la mente de la pelirroja quedó inhibido, se sentía completamente confundida y lo único que logró hacer fue dejarse llevar. Ser besada por Scorpius era algo totalmente hipnotizante, una sensación que jamás había sentido anteriormente.

De repente, Rose se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se separó bruscamente del rubio. Instintivamente, le plantó una cachetada con fuerza a Scorpius.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, nunca, Malfoy. - Dijo Rose con firmeza.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, aguantando las ganas abrumadoras de llorar que la habían invadido de repente. Ella no era una de las miles de chicas con las que solía acostarse Scorpius y luego las desechaba como si ni siquiera tuvieran algo de importancia. El slytherin había llegado demasiado lejos jugando con sus sentimientos, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirle tratarla como una de sus tantas conquistas.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Scorpius se mantenía paralizado en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué había hecho?

**3.-**

Lily se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de la camilla en que dormía profundamente Lorcan Scamander, en la enfermería. Lo había visitado durante toda la semana en la noche, no antes sin asegurarse de que estaba dormido. Por alguna razón, su orgullo le impedía visitarlo en el día, pero había algo que la mantenía atada al rubio, una extraña preocupación que la había agobiado desde el ataque. Sí, aunque le costara admitirlo, Lorcan había empezado a importarle. No le gustaba realmente, no lo consideraba extremadamente atractivo, pero era la única persona que se había enfrentado a su monstruoso ego y había salido ileso, bueno, quizás no físicamente hablando.

Lorcan había tenido el coraje de enseñarle que realmente ella no era ninguna reina, en sentido metafórico la había bajado del pedestal en el que se encontraba. No significaba que tenía la más mínima intención de salir con él, pero si se había ganado el respeto de la gryffindoriana, y su afecto tras salvarla. La pelirroja aún no lograba entender por qué lo había hecho.

Se ocupó de observarlo en silencio y detallar sus facciones, que eran extrañamente demasiado simétricas. Su nariz era ligeramente respingada y algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente. La sábana le llegaba un poco más por encima del ombligo, por lo que su pecho se encontraba al descubierto. Podía observar claramente su musculosa complexión, su abdomen bien definido y las pequeñas pecas que se extendían a través de sus hombros.

Durante algunos segundos se fijó en un collar en forma de la mitad de un corazón que reposaba sobre su pecho. Se acercó hacia la camilla sigilosamente y subió la sabana con delicadeza, buscando cubrir el pecho desnudo del slytherin, pero de repente, la mano de Lorcan se cerró sobre la suya, provocando que lanzara un grito por el susto.

- Vaya, Scamander, si querías matarme de un susto lo hubieras dicho antes. - Dijo Lily, intentando serenar su respiración.

Lorcan clavó sus ojos verde-azules en los de la gryffindoriana, adoptando una expresión de ligera confusión.

- No creo que sea lógico querer matarte si arriesgué mi vida para salvarte, Lily.

Lily bajó la mirada y se soltó suavemente del agarre del rubio.

- Yo... No había tenido tiempo de venir y agradecerte. - Mintió la pelirroja - Así que supongo que... Gracias.

El slytherin enarcó una ceja. Sabía que Lily había pasado toda la semana visitándolo en las noches. Había simulado estar dormido la mayoría de las veces, pero sí había notado su presencia. Le parecía increíblemente tierno que lo hubiera hecho, y aún más el hecho de que fuera tan orgullosa y pretenciosa. Era la primera mujer que había conocido que tuviera una personalidad tan fuerte, y eso le encantaba.

- No hay de qué. Igual si muero tendrás que cargar con la culpa. - Dijo divertido, y soltó una carcajada.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Eres un dramático, la enfermera dijo que estarás libre en una semana.

- ¿Con que entonces has estado pendiente de mi? - Lorcan sonrió ampliamente.

La pelirroja lo observó con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta, preparada para marcharse.

- Acuérdate bien de esto, Scamander. Yo no soy un planeta girando alrededor de una estrella, yo soy la estrella. - Dijo, mientras se alejaba.

La gryffindoriana abandonó la enfermería, dejando una vez más a Lorcan completamente descolocado. Si había creído que había avanzado siquiera un poco, fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

**4.-**

Tanto Albus como Maya habían empezado a sentir la curiosidad recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Cada vez que asistían a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les esperaba una nueva sorpresa. El profesor solía utilizar, quizás, métodos un poco fuera de lo común, pero eso solo hacía las clases interesantes, cosa que era realmente difícil de lograr. Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio, sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones sobre qué podría estar esperándoles en el aula.

Sin embargo, ninguno tenía demasiada información sobre la competencia. Lo que habían encontrado en los libros de Hogwarts era únicamente los ganadores y participantes de las demás competencias, pero absolutamente ninguna información sobre qué tipo de pruebas se presentaban.

Mientras caminaban, Maya notó que mientras pasaban una gran cantidad de gente se les quedaba mirando con extrañeza, algunos incluso con recelo y luego empezaban a murmurar cosas entre ellos. Le pareció curioso, cómo de repente se había vuelto el centro de la atención de Hogwarts desde que había empezado a pasar algún tiempo con Albus. No se había dado cuenta de la popularidad que tenía el moreno en la escuela hasta aquel momento, ni del efecto que podría tener el hecho de que mantuviera algún tipo de relación con él.

Albus recuperó la concentración en Maya y la notó un poco cabizbaja y preocupada.

- Maya, ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó.

El moreno siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y se topó con los cotilleos y miradas poco amigables de un grupo bastante grande formado por ravenclaws y algunos de slytherin. Maya sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- No es nada, no importa.

- Haré algo con respecto a eso. - Dijo Albus, e impulsivamente acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de Maya.

La pelirroja se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Albus se sintió momentáneamente confundido. El nunca había sido una persona impulsiva. Ambos siguieron caminando sin mirarse hasta llegar a la puerta del salón. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un aula de clases común, con las mesas ordenadas como solían estarlo en todas las asignaturas. No obstante, tras observar con detenimiento el lugar durante algunos segundos, ambos notaron unos jarrones perfectamente alineados encima de las mesas. Todos llenos de lo que parecía ser un líquido totalmente negro.

- Buenos días, participantes. Les invito a que tomen asiento.

Albus se sentó y observó con curiosidad el extraño líquido que llenaba el jarrón. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor, expectante.

- Para esta competencia no basta con saber hechizos, no basta con ser inteligente o ágil. Es necesario que todos fortalezcan su espíritu, que aprendan a lidiar contra sus peores miedos. Estos serán siempre sus peores enemigos, y especialmente lo serán en esta competencia.

El profesor agitó su varita y el salón quedó en completa oscuridad. De repente, algo se iluminó dentro de los jarrones. El líquido había pasado de ser negro a tener una especie de bruma luminosa en su interior, muy parecido a cómo se veía un pensadero lleno de nuevos recuerdos. Había algo hipnotizante en la forma en que la bruma se movía en el interior del recipiente, Albus no pudo apartar la vista.

- Ahora, a la cuenta de tres, cierren los ojos e introduzcan su rostro en el jarrón.

Repentinamente, el slytherin divisó imágenes que parecían no tener sentido formándose poco a poco en el interior del jarrón.

- Uno...

El moreno observó cómo la bruma se movía con fuerza hasta tomar la forma de una imagen sólida. Poco a poco, vio como sus recuerdos aparecían como una película en el agua.

- Dos...

Vio el rostro de su padre, Harry, y el de su madre. Luego el de su hermana y Rose, y por último, el rostro de Maya.

- Tres...

Poco antes de sumergir el rostro, Albus observó cómo el agua se tornaba de color rojo, mientras la imagen se transformaba en un fuego violento que amenazaba con devorar todo a su paso. Al principio, sintió que no podía respirar. Sentía algo que lo jalaba, atrayéndolo más hacia el interior del jarrón. Intentaba levantarse de la silla y respirar, pero... ¿Realmente seguía en el salón? De repente, se vio envuelto en una oscuridad agobiante, sin embargo, logró respirar y entonces se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Inhaló varias veces seguidas para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y luego se concentró en averiguar en dónde se encontraba. No podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Dio varios pasos hacia adelante, utilizando las manos para no tropezarse y se sobresaltó tras escuchar un ruido. Se quedó estático intentando descifrar de qué se trataba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un llanto. Caminó siguiendo la dirección de donde parecía provenir el sonido hasta que vio la sombra de una chica arrodillada en el suelo, llorando. Cuando se acercó, no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Maya? ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó, confundido.

Se acercó más hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja sin respuesta alguna.

- ¿Maya por qué estás llorando? Respóndeme por favor.

Finalmente, Maya dejó de cubrirse el rostro para observar a Albus, quien la miró con preocupación. En su interior, unas palabras que parecían lejanas resonaban en su mente, como si en realidad las hubiera soñado. Palabras que le avisaban que realmente Maya nunca lloraba y que lo había prometido, pero por alguna razón, decidió ignorarlas y acercarse hasta limpiar el rostro empapado de lágrimas de la pelirroja.

- Albus... - Dijo Maya y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

El moreno, conmovido, la acogió entre sus brazos intentando calmarla. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero un extraño instinto de protección lo había invadido. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier manera. Ese pensamiento, fuerte y claro, lo desconcertó momentáneamente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a importarle tanto la seguridad de Maya? Era como si todo en ella lo cautivara de una forma que no muchas personas lograban hacerlo. Aún cuando era completamente diferente a él.

La pelirroja se separó momentáneamente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó lentamente hacia Albus. El slytherin podía sentir la respiración de Maya golpeando contra su rostro y su cercanía le permitía oler su delicioso olor. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo lentamente, una especie de anhelo mezclado con algo que no pudo distinguir. De repente, una alarma se disparó en su mente. Algo no iba bien. Automáticamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la pelirroja a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos amarillos estaban clavados en los de él con una expresión que le causó escalofríos.

Maya le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amenaza y poco después sus ojos se iluminaron. El fuego empezó a expandirse rápidamente por su cuerpo y Albus intentó alejarse de ella. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo había sido consumido por el fuego y lo único que podía vislumbrar eran sus ojos amarillos que se distinguían entre las feroces llamas. Poco a poco, se fue transformando en una pantera de fuego, la misma con la que había soñado la noche anterior.

Albus se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de la pantera, que lo observaba expectante.

- ¿Así que me temes, Potter? - Dijo la pantera, con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la voz de Maya.

El moreno reflexionó sus palabras durante algunos segundos. ¿Tenía miedo de Maya? Realmente no. Había empezado a temerle a las pesadillas constantes que había tenido, por el hecho de que eran demasiado reales y constantes. Además, siempre estaban relacionadas con las cosas que pasaban en su realidad. Primero las cajas de cristal y luego eso. La verdad era que no tenía miedo de la pelirroja, si no de lo que quizás podía estar escondiendo. Aún cuando confiaba en ella y evidentemente significaba algo para él, tenía miedo de que las señales estuvieran indicándole que existía un verdadero peligro, y que ese peligro era Maya Leveque.

La pantera llameante se movió tan velozmente que Albus no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se lanzó sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo. El slytherin podía sentir las llamas quemando lentamente su ropa, convirtiéndola en cenizas y llegando hasta su piel. No pudo evitar gritar.

- ¡Defiéndete!

La voz de la pantera sonó como un eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez en la mente del moreno. Todo empezó a temblar mientras la imagen se desvanecía. Nuevamente, Albus no podía respirar. Sacó su rostro del jarrón y tosió varias veces, intentando expulsar el agua que lo ahogaba. Respiró como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, a su vez parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del salón. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que nada de lo que había ocurrido era real. Aún sentía el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y su respiración irregular.

No recordaba la última vez que había sentido miedo.

Su mirada instintivamente buscó a Maya, quien acababa de sacar el rostro de su jarrón y reaccionaba de la misma forma que Albus. De repente, la pelirroja tomó sus libros y corrió, saliendo del salón rápidamente. El moreno no reparó en que el profesor hablaba y siguió a Maya, intentando utilizar toda la agilidad que había heredado de su padre para alcanzarla. No obstante, la pelirroja también era increíblemente ágil, y hasta quizás tanto como Albus, por lo que sólo pudo mantenerla en la vista mientras salía del castillo y se alejaba hacia el bosque prohibido.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero a Albus no le importó. Sentía el frío atravesándole las venas, pero corrió con más voluntad dispuesto a alcanzar a Maya. Finalmente, tras haberse adentrado en el interior del bosque, la pelirroja se detuvo, intentando recobrar el aliento ya que estaba exhausta, permitiéndole alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Maya? No puedes salir corriendo de esta forma, y menos con esta lluvia. Te hará mal. Volvamos al castillo, por favor. - Dijo Albus, casi paralizado por el frío abismal.

De repente, Maya hizo algo que Albus no se esperaba. Se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del slytherin. Lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho, evidentemente frustrada y llena de preocupaciones.

- Lo vi. Vi a mi padre volviendo a acusarme de haberlo traicionado. - Dijo, y en sus palabras se reflejaba toda la tristeza del mundo.

Sin más, Maya empezó a llorar. No lo había hecho desde la muerte de su padre, pero la visión que había tenido había sido demasiado real. Había creído por un momento que existía la posibilidad de que volviera a la vida, y lo que más le había impactado era que todos sus miedos y la culpa que creía haber guardado en un cofre durante tantos años había salido a la luz. Se sentía completamente abrumada por todas las emociones que la habían asaltado con la guardia baja. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no podía volver el tiempo y retractarse de sus acciones? La vida era demasiado injusta.

- Intentaba huir de él... Huir de mi pasado, pero no podía... No podía.

Albus la abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas de Maya que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia calaban en su interior. El sufrimiento de la pelirroja era el suyo en aquel momento, y entendía la situación que estaba viviendo. El hecho de que Maya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin derramar una lágrima y lo estuviera haciendo ahí, en su presencia, era algo abrumador. Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras ambos soportaban el agua y el frío. El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que nada que pudiera decirle la haría sentir mejor. Sabía que la mejor forma de ayudarla era escucharla y estar ahí para ella.

Maya lo abrazó con más fuerzas y agradeció que estuviera ahí, acompañándola. Si bien sentía como la tristeza amenazaba con dominarla, el hecho de que Albus estuviera ahí la hacía sentir cierta calidez en su interior. Como si su sonrisa y sus ojos honestos calmaran una pequeña parte de sus heridas.

- Maya, volvamos. - Susurró Albus.

La pelirroja asintió y ambos caminaron de vuelta al castillo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal para entrar, vislumbraron a lo lejos a Filch, quien merodeaba en los alrededores en búsqueda de infractores de las reglas. Maya dirigió su mirada a Albus, preocupada. No podían quedarse en aquel lugar por más tiempo con esa lluvia, estaba segura de que morirían de hipotermia.

- Tengo una idea. - Dijo Albus, esbozando una sonrisa.

Maya lo observó sacar algo de su bolsillo. ¿Una capa?

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó, confundida.

Albus se encogió de hombros y se la cedió para que pudiera observarla mejor.

- Es una capa de invisibilidad. - Maya abrió los ojos, sorprendida. - Me la regaló mi padre, dice que es una reliquia de familia.

- Vaya, que suerte tienes. Jamás había visto una.

El moreno sonrió e invitó a Maya a que caminaran bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Caminaron sigilosamente, procurando que ni Filch ni ninguno de los otros profesores notaran su presencia, hasta llegar al dormitorio de la pelirroja. El cuarto estaba vacío, aparentemente Alexia aún no había llegado.

- Espera aquí mientras me cambio, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. - Albus asintió. - Creo que deberías quitarte la camisa por lo menos, veré si hay algo que puedas usar para cubrirte.

Albus observó a Maya entrar en el baño y luego empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Se sentía un poco extraño, como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de la pelirroja. Era un poco incómodo estar sin camisa en el cuarto de una chica. Quizás para ninguno de sus amigos era así, ya que Scorpius y Christopher eran los galanes de Hogwarts, y Lorcan tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero él tenía una forma diferente de ver la vida. Respetaba mucho a las mujeres por el hecho de que era muy cercano a sus primas y hermana menor, y sabía lo frágiles y a la vez valiosas que eran.

Jamás se había arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a las relaciones, que era jamás tener una a menos que realmente estuviera seguro de que sus sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y que sus personalidades eran compatibles. No quería lastimar a ninguna chica porque había visto sufrir a sus primas, y estaba dispuesto a tratar a las mujeres como quería que los demás las trataran a ellas, especialmente a Lily y a Rose.

De repente, mientras dejaba su camisa sobre una mesita de noche, su mirada reparó en que la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y no pudo evitar toparse con el reflejo de la espalda descubierta de Maya, que brillaba bajo la luz del lugar, cubierta únicamente por la tira del brasier. Desde esa distancia pudo ver claramente la estructura de su cuerpo, delgada y con pequeñas y delicadas curvas que marcaban su cuerpo como el de una diosa. Maya tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

Mientras Maya se cambiaba, observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Repentinamente, se topó con la mirada de Albus, quien se ruborizó, avergonzado. La pelirroja sonrió, cautivada. No podía haber hombre más perfecto que el moreno. Era increíblemente tierno, inteligente, honesto, amable y a la vez demasiado atractivo. Tomó una toalla para cubrirse y salió del baño, acercándose hacia el slytherin, quien se cubría ligeramente el pecho con los brazos.

- Vaya, Potter. ¿Te avergüenza que te haya descubierto espiándome? - Dijo Maya, divertida.

Albus bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, en realidad se sentía un poco culpable por haberla observado sin permiso, por así decirlo. Maya se acercó hacia él y lo obligó a retroceder. Por unos instantes recorrió el torso del slytherin, su abdomen estaba perfectamente formado y sus músculos se marcaban en su pecho y brazos. A eso se refería cuando había pensado que Albus era increíblemente atractivo, y el hecho de que su cabello estuviera mojado y totalmente despeinado le daba un aire aún más sensual y rebelde.

- ¿Te intimido? - Preguntó la pelirroja, observándolo con picardía.

- Quizás. - Dijo el slytherin, sonriendo con calidez.

Maya sonrió y cuando se acercó más hacia él ambos tropezaron con el borde de la cama. Albus procuró que todo el peso de la pelirroja cayera sobre él, para que no se lastimara, ocasionando que ambos quedaran en una posición comprometedora. Maya clavó sus ojos amarillos en los verdes del moreno, y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia él. De repente, Albus se levantó de la cama.

- Yo... No puedo, lo siento Maya. - Dijo el moreno.

Le tomó algunos segundos a la pelirroja recuperarse, se sentía increíblemente confundida. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta que había actuado precipitadamente. Nuevamente, maldijo internamente por ser tan impulsiva. Quería desaparecer y que la tragara la tierra, porque aparentemente había arruinado todo. Albus se acercó hacia ella y levantó ligeramente su barbilla con dulzura, obligándola a observarlo directamente a los ojos.

- No me malinterpretes. Creo que congeniamos y honestamente me atraes... Mucho. - Albus observó como las mejillas de Maya se tornaban de un color rosa fuerte y sonrió. - Creí que era evidente. De todas formas, hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa de que jamás tendría una relación a menos de que estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos y de que puede funcionar. No quiero lastimarte.

Maya sonrió y asintió, entendiendo el punto de Albus. ¿Por qué nunca se había topado con un hombre con esa mentalidad? Era como si el moreno fuera un ser no perteneciente al mundo real.

- Albus... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - El slytherin asintió - ¿Qué te llevó a hacerte esa promesa?

Albus se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

- No sé si lo sabes, pero tengo una hermana menor y seis primas. - El moreno sonrió ante los recuerdos. Maya pudo notar casi de manera automática el cariño que emanaba de su voz cuando las mencionaba - Las he visto crecer, sufrir y ser irrespetadas varias veces. No te imaginas la impotencia que sentía cada vez que las veía llorar o ser maltratadas... Es por eso que considero que debo tratar a todas las mujeres como me gustaría que las tratasen a ellas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La pelirroja suspiró, anonadada por el gran amor familiar que profesaban sus palabras. Sintió una especie de nostalgia y tristeza interna porque ella nunca había tenido una familia así, su madre siempre había sido muy distante. Maya se acercó al clóset, tomó una camisa y se la entregó a Albus.

- No sé si te quedará bien, es de Arthur. - El moreno le dirigió una mirada de confusión a la pelirroja, quien se encogió de hombros. - Ni me preguntes, Alexia la tenía guardada.

- Gracias. - Dijo Albus, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Maya y luego sonrió con calidez. - Espero verte hoy en la práctica de Quidditch, si quieres ir. Puedes hablar con Rose para que vaya contigo, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de acompañarte.

El slytherin sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se acercó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a regresar a su sala común.

- Albus... - Dijo Maya, vacilante.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó el moreno, aún de espaldas.

- No le digas a nadie sobre lo de hoy, por favor.

Albus dio media vuelta y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Maya, dejándola momentáneamente hipnotizada.

- Hasta la tumba. - Dijo.

Maya, abrumada por la sinceridad de sus palabras, lo observó dirigirle una última mirada y luego marcharse de la habitación. Sintió su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su interior y el estómago revuelto. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, suspirando.

Estaba total y completamente perdida.

**5.-**

Scorpius se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en la negrura. Desde el incidente con Rose su humor había ido en decadencia. Era como si la gryffindoriana lograra sacar la peor parte de él, incluso cuando ya era considerado lo suficientemente frío y arrogante con la mayoría de las personas. Escuchó a Christopher, que se encontraba en la cama de al lado, sonarse la garganta y jugar con la quaffle miniatura, evidentemente aburrido y extrañando las prácticas de Quidditch.

Afortunadamente, habían decidido reunirse a practicar ese día, por lo que estaba seguro de que el castaño se calmaría un poco tras liberar adrenalina en el juego. Poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que no le había prestado demasiada atención a sus amigos en las últimas semanas, totalmente abstraído en el drama con la pelirroja.

- Hey Scor... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo Christopher.

- Ya lo estás haciendo.

Christopher sonrió, era realmente extraño ver a Scorpius de tan mal humor.

- ¿Qué te traes con Rose Weasley?

El rubio automáticamente se tensó. Había pasado todo el día prácticamente acosando a la gryffindoriana. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Lo peor, era que sabía que Rose lo había ignorado, ya que era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que la seguía con la mirada y se sentía culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, la pelirroja había decidido no prestarle la más mínima atención y dejarlo sufrir. Jamás le había agradado la presencia de la gryffindoriana, pero esta vez se había excedido del límite.

Por un momento analizó la pregunta del castaño: ¿Qué se traía con Rose Weasley? Realmente no tenía ni idea, y eso le disgustaba. Odiaba no saber la respuesta ante una situación, porque se sentía inferior y perdido. Lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad, era que todo había cambiado drásticamente ese año. Albus estaba demasiado concentrado en la competencia, por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Lorcan parecía estar embobado por Lily Potter y desde que había tenido el accidente lo había visto quizás sólo un par de veces, Christopher había vuelto de tres años y como siempre, enfocado en añadir nuevas conquistas a su larga lista, y por último, Rose.

La relación relativamente equilibrada que habían establecido a lo largo de los años entre ellos, se había desvanecido en segundos. Ahora no sabía qué eran, ni cómo se sentía con respecto a ella. Siempre había tenido la respuesta cuando le preguntaban qué sentía por Rose Weasley: odio, molestia, desagrado y todos los sinónimos de esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente, no podía siquiera definir si lo que había empezado a sentir por ella era algo bueno o malo, aún cuando la presencia de la gryffindoriana siempre le había desagradado. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas y a que normalmente no se dirigieran más de unas cuantas palabras. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

- La ofendí y ahora me siento culpable. No me gusta tratar mal a las mujeres, eso es todo. - Concluyó. No quería dar más explicaciones, ya que todo era lo suficientemente complicado como para tratar de explicárselo a sus amigos.

Christopher sonrió, divertido.

- Sabes... No está nada mal. No recordaba que Rose era tan atractiva, recuerdo que siempre la molestábamos en clase y que ustedes nunca paraban de pelear. Quizás podría acercarme a ella. - El castaño esperó una respuesta de Scorpius, pero este se mantuvo en silencio - Escuché que ha rechazado a más de la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts... Pero eso sólo lo hace más excitante. Un desafío.

Tras las palabras del castaño, Scorpius sintió una punzada de molestia en el pecho. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos se acercara a Rose. Supuso que era por la historia que ambos tenían y que era su enemiga de la vida. Sí, debía de ser por eso.

- ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de intentar conquistar a la Weasley rubia? Vaya, jamás pensé que te rendirías así de fácil. - Dijo el rubio, intentando ocultar lo que sentía y fingir desinterés.

Christopher soltó una carcajada.

- Sabes que nunca abandono una caza hasta darla por terminada, Scorpius.

El rubio sonrió, complacido. Eso significaba que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Christopher quisiera acercarse a Rose, eso le daba más tiempo a él. "¿Qué demonios?" - Pensó. ¿Tiempo para qué? Casi de manera inmediata su humor se ennegreció ante tal pensamiento. No podía tener algo más que una relación cordial con la gryffindoriana, algo más que eso era imposible. No podían ser amigos ya que habían demasiadas cosas en ella que lo irritaban, y tampoco podía pretender tratar a Rose como lo hacía con todas las chicas con las que había estado, ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Y de cualquier forma, era prohibida en todos los aspectos.

Sí, era cierto, Rose era muy atractiva a pesar de su desagradable carácter, pero era solo una chica. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir otra chica que le llamara la atención y lograra distraerlo de la estúpida fantasía que tenía con la pelirroja. El problema era, ¿quién? Había estado con más de la mitad de las mujeres de Hogwarts y tan sólo pensar en estar una vez más con alguna de ellas le resultaba desalentador y aburrido.

Mientras intentaba desviar sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Rose, Albus entró en la habitación.

- Es hora, vamos al campo. - Dijo el moreno. Christopher pudo notar que él también estaba distraído.

Entretanto, Rose Weasley se encontraba en su habitación, observándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Scorpius durante todo el día que parecía no querer dejarla en paz. Sin embargo, la discusión que había tenido con él le había afectado más de lo que había creído. Estaba acostumbrada a las constantes peleas sin sentido con el slytherin y jamás le habían dejado algo más que una ligera molestia. Sin embargo, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago y una ligera angustia en el pecho. Se sentía triste.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a preocuparle lo que pensara o dijera Scorpius Malfoy sobre ella? Rose observó sus ojos azul cielo en el espejo y se preguntó si realmente había algo llamativo en su cuerpo o personalidad. Era cierto que era recatada, impoluta y perfeccionista. ¿Pero acaso eran esas cualidades tan desagradables? Siempre había sentido el deseo de superarse a sí misma y sobretodo, superar las expectativas que todos tenían de ellas al ser la hija de la famosa Hermione Granger. Pero la verdad era que todos la identificaban como eso, la hija de la bruja más talentosa que existía y famosa por haber sido partícipe de la época oscura. No era nada especial.

La gryffindoriana intentó apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en terminar de arreglarse. Observó su cabello rojizo descontrolado y optó por hacerse una cola alta. Por alguna razón, el cabello rojo parecía llamar mucho la atención en Hogwarts. Así como sabía que durante alguna época el rubio había sido increíblemente interesante y llamativo, ahora lo era el rojo. Sabía que su cuerpo no era exageradamente atractivo, que sus ojos azul cielo eran aburridos y su piel era quizás, demasiado pálida. De repente, la voz de Helga Patil, su compañera de cuarto junto a Lily, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Oye, Rose. Alex me pidió que te convenciera de que salgamos los cuatro juntos. Parece que está desesperado por algo de atención.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- No me interesa, realmente.

- ¡Rose! Alex es un chico grandioso y debo admitir que es extremadamente atractivo. Si no tuviera novio...

- ¡Helga! - Gritó Rose.

- Por favor, piénsalo. A veces no puedo evitar considerar que quizás tengas tendencias extrañas. - La pelirroja soltó una carcajada - No pierdes nada dándole una oportunidad, quién sabe si quizás te sorprendes.

Rose vaciló. Era cierto que no perdía nada, pero realmente no estaba interesada en tener ninguna relación con ningún chico, siempre había preferido concentrarse en sus estudios y luego preocuparse por ese aspecto. De repente, la imagen de Scorpius besándola volvió a su mente, y el sentimiento de indignación que había sentido en el momento reapareció, fue entonces cuando supo inmediatamente cual sería su respuesta.

- Está bien. - Helga gritó de emoción y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja. - Pero, con una condición. Tendrás que aclararle que sólo iremos como amigos, nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

Helga asintió y volvió a su cama, complacida por haber logrado su objetivo. Rose se despidió amigablemente y salió de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca. De repente, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sintió un toque en la espalda y se sorprendió al ver que era Maya Leveque. Sabía que era una de las concursantes de la competencia y que era de Beauxbatons, pero nunca había tenido contacto con ella ni con cualquier otro de los participantes que no fueran Albus o Emiliana.

- Disculpa, tú eres Rose Weasley, ¿cierto? La prima de Albus. - Preguntó Maya.

La gryffindoriana asintió, algo extrañada por el repentino contacto.

- Perdona que te hable de la nada, es sólo que no conozco a prácticamente nadie en Hogwarts y he escuchado a Albus hablar mucho de ti. Al parecer slytherin tiene práctica de Quidditch hoy, y me pidió que hablara contigo.

Rose sonrió con amabilidad. Entendía cómo debía sentirse Maya, ya que sabía que era difícil convivir en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie. Le pareció curioso en aquel instante cómo Maya se refería a Albus como si lo conociera de toda la vida, e incluso pudo notar cierto afecto en la forma en la que decía su nombre. De manera automática, intentó recordar el comportamiento de su primo en las últimas dos semanas, desde que había iniciado el proceso de preparación para la competencia. No había hablado mucho con él, quizás por el hecho de que parecía estar siempre ocupado con sus clases especiales y los deberes, pero era cierto que en reiteradas ocasiones lo había visto junto a Maya.

No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento que ella parecía estar pasando incluso más tiempo con él de lo que lo hacían Rose y Scorpius. Albus no solía pasar mucho tiempo con chicas, aún cuando era el centro de las miradas en Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto. Estaré encantada de ir. - Dijo Rose, aún ligeramente curiosa sobre el tema.

Ambas caminaron a paso normal hacia el campo de Quidditch, Maya aún tenía la escena que había ocurrido en el cuarto impregnada en su mente. Podía recordar el aliento del moreno golpeando suavemente contra su rostro, su proximidad, la suavidad de su piel y la visión increíblemente atractiva de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se había empezado a dar cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos por Albus, y que parte de esos sentimientos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para acercarse más al slytherin.

- Rose, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Albus? - Dijo Maya, tímidamente.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Ha estado con muchas chicas? No pude evitar darme cuenta de que tiene muchas admiradoras en Hogwarts. - Dijo la pelirroja.

Rose contuvo la risa, quizás no sólo tenía admiradoras en Hogwarts.

- Sólo con una, en cuarto. Después de ella no ha estado con nadie más. - Dijo la gryffindoriana, orgullosa de Albus. Realmente era la excepción a la regla.

Maya sonrió, sabía que no se había equivocado con respecto a Albus. Si no había estado con más chicas significaba que era una persona honesta y serio con respecto a las relaciones, eso quería decir que no le había mentido con lo que le había dicho horas atrás. Finalmente, llegaron al campo de quidditch y subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta situarse en el medio de las gradas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que tanto el moreno, como los otros jugadores de slytherin salieron al campo y empezaron a hacer varios ejercicios de calentamiento.

No era muy difícil notar que Albus había sacado todo el talento legendario de sus padres. Rose evitó observar a Scorpius, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Cuando había aceptado la invitación de Maya no había pensado en que terminaría encontrándose con el rubio.

- Parece que tenemos público. - Dijo Christopher, dirigiéndose a Albus, Scorpius y Lorcan.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a las gradas. Albus sonrió y le dirigió un saludo a Maya y a Rose, que respondieron amablemente, mientras que Scorpius bajó la mirada, algo decaído. El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió rápidamente, aunque era evidente que la mente del rubio no estaba en el campo. Aún cuando todos sus pases habían sido perfectos y había marcado la mayor cantidad de puntos, se notaba en su forma de moverse y de hablar. La gryffindoriana lo notó.

Tras finalizar la práctica, Scorpius observó a Rose levantarse de las gradas y caminar fuera del campo. No pudo controlarse esta vez y corrió hasta alcanzarla. Necesitaba que la insoportable culpa que había sentido desde el día del incidente con la pelirroja desapareciera. En pocos minutos, logro interceptarla. No obstante, Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los del slytherin y se mantuvo a distancia, dispuesta a ignorarlo una vez más. El rubio la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la retuvo contra la pared, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre ella, pero la suficiente como para mantenerla inmóvil y observándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué no entendiste de "déjame en paz", Malfoy? - Preguntó Rose con hostilidad.

- Weasley, no me interesa que tengas tan baja autoestima que un simple comentario te haga salir llorando de la clase. Ahora me vas a escuchar, quieras o no. No fue mi intención besarte el otro día... Sé que no eres como las demás chicas con las que he estado y sé que te ofendí al hacerlo. Te pido disculpas por eso.

Rose abrió los ojos, momentáneamente en shock por las palabras del slytherin. ¿Realmente Scorpius Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón y diciéndole que no era como las demás chicas? Tenía que estar soñando. En aquellos instantes, podía sentir la proximidad del rubio y la energía que irradiaba. Aún cuando acababa de disculparse y de admitir que había cometido un error, el aire arrogante y misterioso todavía emanaba de su cuerpo. Desde aquella distancia pudo apreciar los rasgos increíblemente monstruosos de Scorpius, demasiado perfectos. Todo en él parecía encajar perfectamente, como si hubiera sido diseñado por los dioses.

Scorpius Malfoy era un monstruo.

Tras darse cuenta de esta realidad, no pudo evitar suspirar ante la imagen del rubio. Tenerlo tan cerca la ponía quizás, demasiado nerviosa. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

- Todo olvidado. Ahora... Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. - Dijo Rose.

Scorpius sonrió, y Rose sintió que se le escapaba todo el aliento. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan arrogante ocupar tal monstruosidad de cuerpo? Tal perfección debía de ser considerada como un crimen.

- Espera, Rose. No he terminado. - La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, confundida - Quiero hacerte una propuesta.

- Habla, Malfoy. - Dijo, intentando no mirar directamente los ojos de color gris metálico del slytherin.

El rubio volteó suavemente el rostro de la gryffindoriana, obligándolo a mirarlo.

- Estoy dispuesto a ser amigable contigo, incluso a permitir que conversemos de vez en cuando, si prometes demostrarme que eres algo más que esta anticuada y desagradable imagen de McGonagall. - Dijo con marcada soberbia en sus palabras.

Rose frunció el ceño, ofendida.

- Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada a ti ni a nadie, así es como soy y si no te agrada, desaparece.

- ¿Prefieres que haga tus días imposibles, Weasley? Será un placer. Especialmente los 45 minutos que compartiremos en pociones todos los días. - Dijo Scorpius, con evidente seguridad de que iba a ganar la discusión.

La gryffindoriana se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Odiaba la capacidad que tenía Scorpius Malfoy de conseguir todo lo que quería.

- De acuerdo. Con una condición. - Rose sonrió. Si Scorpius quería jugar, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás. - De ahora en adelante nos veremos todos los días públicamente, preferiblemente en la biblioteca y en el gran comedor. Que todos sepan que Scorpius Malfoy es amigo de una Weasley.

El slytherin sonrió. Definitivamente había juzgado mal a Rose Weasley.

Mientras tanto, Albus había terminado de cambiarse y se dirigía hacia la torre de astronomía ya que había quedado con encontrarse con Maya en aquel lugar y distraerse observando las estrellas como lo habían hecho una que otra vez durante la semana. Cuando llegó al lugar, fue interceptado por Gwen quien lo esperaba en la puerta que conducía a la terraza, desde dónde podía apreciarse con claridad la luna y el cielo estrellado. Se había olvidado completamente de la charla que tenía pendiente con la ravenclaw.

- Albus... Me alegra que finalmente podamos hablar. Creo que no he tenido tiempo de decirte lo preocupada que me he sentido desde que entraste en la competencia. - Dijo la rubia, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

- Estaré bien, afortunadamente no estoy solo. - Dijo, pensando en Maya.

Gwen sonrió, observando directamente a Albus. De repente, la ravenclaw se acercó aún más hacia él y lo besó. Desde una esquina, oculta en la oscuridad, Maya observó la escena. Sigilosamente, se escabulló por la ventana y salió del lugar a toda prisa, asaltada por una gran cantidad de emociones. En específico, sentía tres cosas: Traición, vergüenza y decepción. Había sido una tonta al creer que el moreno llegaría a sentir algo por ella, cuando era evidente que sólo era una de las tantas chicas con las que hablaba amigablemente. El slytherin era amable con todos, ella no era nadie especial para él.

Corrió hacia su cuarto y contuvo las ganas de llorar. Si había roto la promesa era por su padre, por la horrible visión que había tenido, pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar por un hombre, aún cuando ese hombre parecía haberse adueñado de una gran parte de su corazón en unas pocas semanas. Cubrió su rostro con la almohada y gritó, intentando desahogarse y olvidar el hecho de que su corazón parecía estar haciéndose añicos.

Aún en la torre de astronomía, Albus se separó rápidamente de Gwen. Le había tomado algunos segundos reaccionar ante el beso de la ravenclaw ya que no se lo había esperado, en lo absoluto.

- Gwen, lo siento pero no puedo. - Dijo el moreno, intentando sonar lo más gentil posible.

La rubia lo observó con confusión.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. La respuesta que siempre había dado ante ese tipo de situaciones era la misma. No tenía intención de salir con ninguna chica por el momento. Pero no fue esa la respuesta que apareció en su mente tras la pregunta.

- Porque ya hay una chica. - Respondió, con honestidad.

A lo lejos, las estrellas parecían perder poco a poco su brillo habitual, mientras Maya se juraba a sí misma que lanzaría todos sus sentimientos por la borda.


	7. Recuerdos de la época oscura

_Hola chicos! Un regalito de navidad. Prometí que no me tardaría tanto como en el anterior y aquí estoy, publicando después de 11 días! Realmente no estoy segura de cómo quedó este capítulo porque tuve que rehacerlo casi por completo, se me borró toda la primera parte y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo. Fue frustrante, por primera vez comprendí lo que se siente tener que empezarlo todo desde 0. En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia no tienen idea de lo mucho que me ayuda leer sus críticas y comentarios, es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo._

_Repito: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, si no lo hicieran, probablemente no encontraría la motivación para seguir escribiendo en tan corto tiempo._

_Aviso, en este capítulo busqué satisfacer a las fanáticas del Rose/Scor, prometo que cuando empiece lo candente entre estos 2 habrá valido la pena la espera. (Será muy pronto) Tengan paciencia!_

**Capítulo VII**

**Recuerdos de la época oscura**

Las estrellas parecían brillar con menos intensidad esa noche. Quizás era porque las nubes parecían estar decididas a evitar a toda costa que Albus disfrutara del cielo estrellado como solía hacerlo, quizás era por el hecho de que Maya no estaba ahí acompañándolo, como lo había hecho desde su llegada. Había pasado una desde la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra. No la había visto, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. No había asistido a clases, y tampoco se la había encontrado desayunando en el gran comedor. Después de tres días ausente, el moreno incluso se acercó a los profesores planteándoles su duda, sin embargo, ninguno parecía tener respuesta. Su falta se había vuelto mucho más pesada de lo que había pensado.

Había pensado durante varios días en dónde podría encontrarla. Había esperado casi hasta medianoche en la biblioteca esperando encontrársela ahí, sin éxito. Había recorrido los pasillos e incluso llegó a acercarse a su cuarto. De repente, Albus tuvo una idea, aún existía un lugar en el que no había buscado.

El bosque prohibido.

Albus se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió en dirección al lugar que le había mostrado semanas atrás. Mientras atravesaba los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección al bosque, el slytherin notó que los primeros visos del invierno empezaban a notarse en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de un mes desde que había sido seleccionado para la competencia y que había conocido a Maya. Era curioso, como el tiempo parecía haber pasado mucho más rápido que en otros años, y cómo en un principio había creído que tendría otro año normal en Hogwarts. Por primera vez, pudo imaginarse una pequeña parte de lo que debió haber experimentado su padre durante la época oscura.

Finalmente, llegó al lugar donde vivía el hipogrifo de Hagrid y recorrió la zona con la mirada, buscando el cabello rojizo de Maya. Sorprendentemente, tenía razón. La pelirroja estaba sentada bajo un roble altísimo acariciando tiernamente al hipogrifo, en silencio. Por algunos instantes observó el rostro implacable de Maya y se deleitó con sus suaves y delicadas facciones. Por alguna razón, observarla calmó momentáneamente la necesidad que había sentido durante toda la semana. Albus se acercó más a ella y procuró hacer ruido para que la pelirroja notara su presencia. Maya se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el slytherin. Al ver que era él, se tranquilizó y luego continuó acariciando al hipogrifo, sin mirar a Albus.

- Hey. - Dijo Albus, y se sentó cerca de donde se encontraba la pelirroja - ¿Por qué desapareciste durante toda una semana? Me preocupé por ti.

La expresión de Maya se mantuvo fría y neutral.

- Vete, Potter. - Dijo.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Albus, confundido.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos amarillos en los del moreno. Su expresión era totalmente fría, sin embargo, en su mirada Albus pudo notar rabia contenida.

- Te vi. - El slytherin se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la explicación de Maya. - Besando a Gwen. Me mentiste, ahora vete.

El moreno se puso de pie para colocarse en frente de la pelirroja, obligándola a observarlo directamente.

- Pues viste mal. Estoy totalmente seguro de que viste cuando ella me besó y te fuiste.

Maya soltó una carcajada amarga, era increíble que se hubiera dejado engañar por la honestidad aparente del slytherin.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara a ver todo el espectáculo?

Albus tomó con suavidad la barbilla de la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos.

- Le dije que no podía. - Maya puso los ojos en blanco - Porque hay otra chica.

Maya adoptó una expresión de confusión. ¿Realmente le estaba confesando que tenía otra chica? La pelirroja hizo ademán de ponerse de pie pero automáticamente, el moreno la tomó del brazo.

- Esa chica eres tú, Maya. - Dijo, demostrando toda la sinceridad del mundo a través de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

La pelirroja se quedó momentáneamente paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Por un instante, pensó en ignorar lo que había dicho y no creerle, llamarlo mentiroso nuevamente. Pero había algo en la forma en que Albus la observaba que no le permitía hacerlo, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero era evidente que el moreno no mentía. Sintió cómo su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, y cómo el aire que le había faltado durante toda la semana volvía a sus pulmones otra vez. Había creído que podía simplemente deshacerse de sus sentimientos por el slytherin, pero al parecer, no era tan fácil como creía. Maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil ante esos ojos honestos? Era como si todas sus defensas desaparecieran ante ellos.

De repente, ambos escucharon un ruido a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Albus reaccionó, cubriendo la boca de Maya y colocándose detrás del roble para ocultarse. Temía que fuera algún profesor y que terminaran castigados por merodear en el bosque prohibido. Poco a poco, las voces empezaron a tomar más y más volumen, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran McGonagall, Hagrid y otras voces que Maya no pudo distinguir, sin embargo, Albus dedujo que eran las mismas personas que habían estado en la habitación conversando con la directora sobre Amycus Carrow.

- Hagrid, voy a necesitar que organices a los profesores para que refuercen la seguridad. Las noticias que recibimos hoy son demasiado alarmantes. - Dijo McGonagall.

El moreno podía sentir los labios suaves de Maya bajo la palma de su mano, y su agitada respiración golpeando contra su piel. De repente, se escuchó otro ruido cercano y los profesores alzaron sus varitas.

- Creo que ni siquiera en este lugar es seguro hablar, Minerva. - Dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaban a la directora y a Hagrid.

Albus los observó agitar sus varitas y a partir de ese momento no pudo escuchar nada. Supuso que habían utilizado el encantamiento silenciador para aislar sus voces, ya que aún podía verlos articulando palabras en la oscuridad de la noche. Aprovechó el momento y le indicó a Maya que lo siguiera, escabulléndose del lugar en silencio. Poco a poco el bosque se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad mientras se alejaban en dirección al castillo. La pelirroja se detuvo bruscamente, intentando calmar su respiración que se había vuelto demasiada agitada por el susto. El moreno se detuvo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, preocupado.

Maya asintió, sabiendo que todos los argumentos que había tenido en su contra se habían desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, aún tenía grabada la imagen de Gwen besando a Albus en la mente. Era agobiante que la idea de que el moreno pudiera alguna vez pertenecerle a alguien más le resultara tan molesta.

- Sí, sólo necesitaba respirar un poco.

El slytherin se acercó a ella.

- ¿Sigues molesta? - Preguntó.

La pelirroja meditó su pregunta durante algunos segundos. Estaba cansada de ceder tan fácilmente ante las explicaciones de Albus, aún cuando sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Por otra parte, no quería mostrarse tan inmadura ante el moreno.

Maya pretendió ignorar la pregunta y caminó en silencio hacia el castillo. Para el slytherin, mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, las estrellas parecían haber recuperado su brillo habitual.

**2.-**

**13 horas antes...**

Rose se había levantado aquella mañana con un sabor amargo en la boca. Había tenido un sueño increíblemente extraño, en el cual había visto a Scorpius. El sólo hecho de pensar en el sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla, ennegrecía su humor por completo. No pudo evitar pensar en la apuesta que habían hecho y que ese era el día en que empezarían a relacionarse en público. No quería ni imaginarse lo que el slytherin tenía preparado para ella. "_Demostrarme que eres más que una copia de McGonagall_" ¿A qué se refería con eso? No tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Estaba totalmente aterrada.

No quería mostrarse débil ante el rubio, y por lo tanto, era obligatorio para su orgullo acatar cualquier penitencia que dictara Scorpius. Rose bajó rápidamente al gran comedor y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un silencio sepulcral. Caminó hacia la mesa de gryffindor sentándose al lado de Hugo ya que no veía a Albus en ninguna parte. Todos parecían estar absortos leyendo alguna noticia del profeta, esbozando expresiones de evidente preocupación.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Le preguntó a su hermano menor.

Hugo pareció tardar una eternidad en darse cuenta de que Rose le estaba hablando. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos marrones en los de la pelirroja.

- Míralo con tus propios ojos. - Dijo el castaño.

Rose tomó el ejemplar de "El profeta" y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas. No tardó en darse cuenta de cuál era la razón del ambiente que se había adueñado del gran comedor aquella mañana. Bastaba con leer el titular para saber que algo estaba mal: "_El escape de Amycus Carrow: ¿El inicio de una tercera época oscura?_" La gryffindoriana tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar ante tal noticia. Jamás en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts había existido algún suceso parecido. Era como si todo lo que había escuchado sobre la época oscura no fueran más que leyendas del pasado, ya que jamás habían experimentado algo así.

La paz había reinado en el mundo mágico desde la destrucción de Voldemort. Era por esa razón que la posibilidad de que un mortífago volviera a rehacer su grupo aún no terminaba de calar en su mente. ¿Un solo mortífago contra los magos más poderosos? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

- Logró escaparse de azkaban. - Dijo Fred.

Por un momento la pelirroja pensó que había hablado en voz alta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Fred se dirigía a Roxanne y no hacia ella. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que el gran comedor explotó en cotilleos, todos probablemente generando sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto. Poco después, Rose observó a Scorpius entrar en el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea que atravesó su mente. Por unos instantes, logró olvidarse de la noticia y se centró en ganar la apuesta.

Si Scorpius quería jugar, sería a su manera.

Rose levantó el brazo haciéndole señas al slytherin, que tardó en verla. Se quedó momentáneamente estático mientras el comedor volvía a sumirse en silencio ante la interacción de la gryffindoriana y el rubio. La pelirroja le hizo señas para que se acercara, pero Scorpius parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el lugar. Le tomó varios segundos reaccionar y acercarse hacia Rose. Todos los observaban en silencio. ¿Una Weasley y un Malfoy sentándose juntos?

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Scorpius en un tono neutral, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le había producido el gesto de la pelirroja.

Rose sonrió, sabía que tenía las de ganar en el juego.

- Ven, siéntate y acompáñame... Scorpius. - Pronunció su nombre con suavidad.

Todos en la mesa de gryffindor los miraban sorprendidos. Hugo escupió su comida y clavó sus ojos en los de Rose.

- ¿Qué demonios? No me importa que sea amigo de Albus, pero _ese_ no sentará con nosotros, Rosie. No sé qué mosca te picó. - Dijo, molesto.

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Scorpius y lo obligó a sentarse. Luego clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano menor.

- Esta es una mesa pública. Si te molesta su presencia, márchate. - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Tanto Hugo como los demás en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos. Poco después empezaron a extenderse los susurros en todo el gran comedor, era evidente que la noticia de que Rose y Scorpius hablaban civilizadamente e incluso que habían llegado a desayunar juntos obnubilaría la de Amycus Carrow. Sencillamente por el hecho de que todos preferían mantenerse en la burbuja de paz y tranquilidad en la que habían vivido por tantos años en Hogwarts.

El resto del día transcurrió a favor de Rose, quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para exhibirse junto a Scorpius, todo por el placer que sentía de estar ganando la apuesta. El slytherin no tenía opción, pero se mantuvo pedante y arrogante como siempre, sabiendo que en algún momento le tocaría a él, y que era en ese momento cuando le demostraría a la gryffindoriana con quién se estaba metiendo. Al llegar la noche, el rubio se acercó a Rose en el pasillo.

- Ahora me toca a mí, Weasley. - Scorpius sonrió. La pelirroja se quedó en blanco durante algunos segundos, hipnotizada por la forma genuina en que sonreía. Muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Era demasiado perfecto. - Te tengo algo para calentar.

Rose le dirigió una mirada de completa confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó.

- Sé que nunca estás en los pasillos después del toque de queda, que jamás dejas de entregar una tarea, que nunca te copias y que cumples todas las normas al pie de la letra. Lo primero que harás, será romper una de tus pequeñas y preciadas reglas. Es lo más fácil de las cosas que tendrás que hacer para ganar la apuesta. - Dijo Scorpius, satisfecho.

El slytherin sabía que Rose no aguantaría arriesgarse a ser expulsada de la escuela. Sin embargo, jamás esperó la respuesta de la gryffindoriana.

- Dime qué tengo que hacer. - Dijo, con seguridad.

Scorpius intentó mantener su expresión neutral, aunque se sentía nuevamente molesto. ¿Por qué Rose terminaba siempre sorprendiéndolo? Era imposible que hubiera convivido seis años con ella y no supiera absolutamente nada de la gryffindoriana. Era frustrante que pudiera haberse equivocado tan rotundamente. Odiaba equivocarse.

- Romper el toque de queda e ir al bosque prohibido. - Dijo, dirigiendo una mirada de puro desafío hacia la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo. Supongo que irás conmigo para corroborar que entré al bosque.

El slytherin asintió. Jamás había pensado que Rose era una chica valiente, quizás había ignorado por completo el hecho de que era una gryffindor. Ambos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes y esperaron a que pasara el toque de queda, acordando encontrarse al pie de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rose sintió como la adrenalina se extendía rápidamente por sus venas. Sentía el miedo palpante en su pecho pero era de alguna manera emocionante romper las reglas. Jamás lo había hecho, y por un momento, pudo comprender a qué se refería Scorpius cuando hablaba de sentirse libre.

Scorpius se acercó hacia su oído y susurró.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, rompe-reglas. - Dijo seductoramente, divertido con la situación.

Rose frunció el ceño y caminó en silencio adentrándose poco a poco en el bosque prohibido. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon un ruido a su espalda y Scorpius se lanzó hacia el suelo detrás de un arbusto para ocultarse, cayendo sobre la gryffindoriana. El rubio cubrió la boca de la pelirroja para que el grito ahogado que había lanzado se escuchara y no los descubrieran. En aquel lugar, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Podía oler el delicioso perfume de Rose y escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

De repente, las voces de los profesores se fueron volviendo más claras y a partir de ese momento presenciaron toda la conversación. Cuando finalmente parecieron alejarse y dejarlos fuera de peligro, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron sigilosamente de vuelta al castillo. Mientras caminaban, Rose no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Qué crees que realmente signifique todo esto? - Preguntó Rose.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos y luego respondió, aún no muy seguro.

- No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que están preocupados por la noticia que salió en el profeta esta mañana, pero es difícil ver la gravedad del asunto con tantas cosas que pretenden ocultarnos.

- Tiene que haber algún motivo por el que se encuentran tan centrados en monitorear con mayor frecuencia los terrenos de Hogwarts. - Dijo Rose, mientras su mente intentaba descifrar el enigma.

El slytherin meditó en silencio las palabras de Rose, preguntándose qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con respecto a Amycus Carrow. Era evidente que temían que la historia volviera a repetirse, y que probablemente querían evitar a toda costa que el exmortífago lograra conseguir reclutas para su grupo. Sabía por lo que había escuchado, que el poder que Voldemort alguna vez tuvo era poco probable que lo tuviera alguien en la actualidad. Mientras el rubio poco a poco formaba una idea con respecto al tema, Rose también llegó a llegó a la misma conclusión.

- Hay algo que quiere en Hogwarts. - Dijeron ambos, al unísono.

Scorpius se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Era evidente que no era sólo libros y reglas, aunque le costara admitirlo, Rose de por sí era muy inteligente y ágil mentalmente.

- Me sorprende que con esa destreza mental que tienes, seas un estudiante mediocre.- Dijo Rose, también sorprendida por la respuesta del slytherin.

Scorpius, sin mirarla respondió en un tono neutral.

- A diferencia de ti, Rose, no le veo sentido a regirme siempre por las reglas y ser esclavo de la sociedad en todo ámbito. Sé que hay cosas de las que no puedo escapar, pero por lo menos, sé que muchas de las cosas que hago las hago porque quiero. En cierta parte, aunque sea una muy pequeña, soy libre. - Dijo, con satisfacción.

Rose frunció el ceño, ofendida. Aunque pensó que quizás el rubio tenía razón, incluso, la manera en la que Scorpius hablaba sobre la libertad y las reglas le provocaba cierta admiración.

- Yo hago lo que quiero. Ser estudiosa y responsable no tiene nada de malo.

Scorpius rió, divertido con el comentario de la pelirroja.

- Evidentemente no sabes lo que quieres. Esto sólo lo haces porque quieres ser una copia de tu madre, la famosa Hermione Granger. Sólo quieres dejar de vivir bajo su sombra. - Dijo el slytherin, con seguridad.

La gryffindoriana bajó la mirada. Nunca nadie había tenido realmente las agallas para enfrentársele de esa forma. Había vivido prácticamente toda su vida siendo adorada por todos, era eso quizás, lo que más la irritaba de la manera en que la trataba Scorpius.

- No sé si lo sabes, Malfoy, pero toda la vida me ha tocado sentir que debo probarle a los demás que soy algo más que simplemente la hija de una bruja famosa. Nunca he pasado por lo que has pasado tú por el pasado de tu padre. - Rose observó cómo la expresión del slytherin se ensombrecía ligeramente - Pero considero que aún soy demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero y que tengo permitido cometer errores.

Scorpius escuchó las palabras de Rose deleitándose con la suavidad de su voz. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación tan personal y sin pelearse. Finalmente, llegaron a las escaleras que se dirigían a la sala común de gryffindor y se detuvieron, sintiéndose algo incómodos por el hecho de que ninguno sabía cómo despedirse del otro. El rubio se acercó hacia la gryffindoriana, acorralándola contra la pared. Rose sintió nuevamente cómo su corazón empezaba a descontrolarse y cómo sus rodillas empezaban a debilitarse ante los monstruosos rasgos del slytherin.

- Fue agradable hablar contigo, Rose. - Scorpius observó a la pelirroja ruborizarse y sintió una gran ternura hacia ella. Por algunos instantes pensó que quizás no recibía cumplidos tan a menudo, pero luego recordó que casi en todo momento parecía estar recibiéndolos. - Pero no creas que te la haré fácil, esto fue sólo el comienzo.

Cuando Scorpius sonrió, Rose temió que su corazón se saliera de su pecho. Su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado y podía sentir cómo los nervios se adueñaban de cualquiera de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Observó al rubio alejarse en silencio y sintió la curiosidad recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿En qué estaba pensando el slytherin? Era como si realmente no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque había convivido muchos años con él.

Scorpius Malfoy era un completo misterio, y de manera extraña, eso lo hacía endemoniadamente atractivo e intrigante.

**3.-**

**Lorcan & Lily.**

Lorcan se encontraba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente aquella noche. Aún no le habían dado el alta ya que la enfermera aún estaba preocupada de que los medicamentos pudieran tener efectos secundarios en él, sin embargo, le había permitido tener alguno que otro paseo nocturno para respirar algo de aire fresco. Se sentía increíblemente frustrado por tener que estar acostado en la camilla sin hacer absolutamente nada, no había algo que quisiera más que volver a las clases y jugar Quidditch.

El slytherin observó el cielo mientras caminaba y pensó que la luna lucía excepcionalmente hermosa aquella noche. En la soledad del momento, no pudo evitar pensar en Lily y lo rápido que se había convertido en el objetivo principal de su vida. Era como si todo hubiera empezado a girar alrededor de la gryffindoriana y ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Temía la posibilidad de ser desechado como la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaba, observó una sombra extraña al final de uno de los pasillos que nunca frecuentaba. Se acercó en silencio hasta que descubrió que casualmente era Lily, quien se encontraba sentada en frente de una vitrina enorme con la mirada perdida. Lorcan sonrió. Quizás, solo quizás, el universo estaba jugando a su favor en aquellos momentos.

- Hey, pequeña leona. - Dijo Lorcan con suavidad.

Lily se sobresaltó ligeramente, saliendo de su momento de ensoñación. Desvió la mirada de la vitrina hacia el rubio y lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Lorcan notó que su mirada era vacía y que su expresión era seria. Nunca la había visto de esa forma.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, sin tratar de evitar que la preocupación se marcara en su voz.

La pelirroja alzó la mano y lo invitó a unirse a ella. Lorcan se sentó a su lado, esperando que la gryffindoriana articulara alguna palabra para explicar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. De todas las cualidades de Lily, la que quizás más despertaba su interés, era el hecho de que era totalmente indescifrable. No era como ninguna de las chicas que había llegado a conocer en toda su vida.

- Mira. - Dijo la gryffindoriana, y señaló la vitrina.

Lorcan se topó con una gran cantidad de fotos, trofeos, medallas y recuerdos que parecían pertenecer a los que habían muerto defendiendo Hogwarts en la época oscura. Había una gran lista grabada en oro sobre una lámina de metal en la que resaltaban los nombres de todos los grandes héroes que habían perecido. Los nombres de Tonks y Remus Lupin resaltaban entre todos los demás, los padres de Teddy. Tanto Lily como el slytherin habían escuchado hablar maravillas de ellos, y se habían dado cuenta del aire de tristeza y añoranza que rodeaba a sus padres cada vez que se referían a ellos.

El rubio se sintió momentáneamente perplejo y golpeado por la realidad. Era como si hubiera olvidado los estragos que había causado la guerra en su generación. Afortunadamente, Teddy había tenido a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás para cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo. Segundos después observó detenidamente el nombre de Fred Weasley y bajó la mirada. El solo hecho de intentar imaginarse lo que habían tenido que aguantar sus padres en aquella época le producía una profunda tristeza.

- Encontré este lugar hace un par de años. - Dijo Lily, y Lorcan se centró en sus palabras que por primera vez desde que la habían conocido parecían ser suaves. - Cada vez que tengo problemas vengo aquí, para volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que existen cosas mucho peores. Que soy increíblemente afortunada.

El slytherin se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando las palabras de la gryffindoriana.

- Sin embargo... Hoy todo esto parece haber cambiado. Después de la noticia, es como si la tranquilidad que me daba este lugar se hubiera esfumado. - Dijo, aún con la mirada perdida.

Lorcan meditó sus palabras durante algunos segundos. Era cierto que la idea de que pudieran vivir algo similar a lo que habían vivido sus padres resultaba aterradora. El rubio tomó de la mano a Lily y la invitó a ponerse de pie.

- Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. - Dijo, sonriendo.

Lily, confundida, se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al principio no supo descifrar a dónde se dirigían, hasta que finalmente, apartando el hecho de que la oscuridad parecía cambiar todos los paisajes y caminos, supo que se acercaban al lago que solía frecuentar para relajarse. El lago en el que todo el asunto con Lorcan había empezado. De repente, el slytherin empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y tras quitársela, se lanzó al lago con gran elegancia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Scamander?

El rubio soltó una carcajada. Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Lily y le lanzó agua. La pelirroja retrocedió, molesta. Quizás Lorcan había heredado la faceta de locura de sus padres. Justo en el momento en que pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar a la sala común de gryffindor, el rubio la tomó por sorpresa cargándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia el lago. En segundos, se encontraba empapada. No pudo evitar reírse en aquel momento por las acciones de Lorcan. Eran totalmente impredecibles.

- Estoy mojada, ¿Ahora estás satisfecho, serpiente? - Preguntó Lily.

Lorcan sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo quería que te distrajeras un poco. En momentos como este, lo mejor que puedes hacer es sonreír. - Dijo, y luego alzó la mirada, observando en silencio la luna que parecía haber duplicado su tamaño normal esa noche.

La gryffindoriana detalló el rostro y pecho del rubio que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna. Quizás era la luz, pero en aquel instante se veía quizás, demasiado atractivo. Debajo del agua, sus manos se encontraron. Y en silencio, Lily dejó que los pensamientos que antes la habían agobiado desaparecieran ante la vista de un hermoso cielo estrellado.

**4.- **

**Yo, Maya Leveque.**

Maya despertó aquella mañana con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración agitada. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla. Lo único que podía recordar era el rostro frío y amenazador de su padre. No era así como lo recordaba, pero lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas había distorsionado completamente los recuerdos que tenía de él. En aquel momento, sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza y escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, aun cuando estaba empapada en sudor.

Observó la hora y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor y probablemente tendría que ir directamente a las clases con Hagrid, o como ella solía llamarle, el gigante. Se lavó el rostro, se vistió velozmente y corrió hacia el campo donde había escuchado que tendría la clase especial con los otros participantes de la competencia. Al llegar, se colocó al lado de Albus, quién estaba de pie observando en silencio a Hagrid.

Los seis se mantenían de pie centrando toda su atención en una caja de madera cubierta por lo que parecía ser una especie de tela vieja con algo moviéndose en su interior. Maya automáticamente se tensó. No tenía la apariencia de ser algo inofensivo.

- Bien chicos, eh... ¿Alguien sabe qué son los dayshifters? - Preguntó Hagrid.

Albus intentó pensar si había escuchado algo sobre ellos, pero ni siquiera sentía familiaridad con la palabra. En ese momento, pensó que tener a su prima cerca hubiera sido de gran ayuda, Rose probablemente debía saber qué eran.

- Bueno... Son lo que conocemos como cambiaformas. - Dijo, después de un prolongado silencio.

Emiliana le dirigió una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Siquiera existen? Siempre he escuchado que son personajes mitológicos. - Dijo la morena.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada.

- Claro que existen. Y han existido durante bastantes años, solo que fueron descubiertos recientemente. Ya saben, el hecho de que vivan en lugares inhóspitos y que cambien constantemente su forma no nos ayuda mucho.

William bufó, desafiante.

- Pruébalo - Dijo.

- Todo a su tiempo. Primero debo explicarles qué pasará cuando se los muestre. Verán, ya deben haberles hablado un poco sobre sus esencias animales y lo importante que serán en esta competencia. Los cambiaformas tienen una tendencia a "tomar" como compañeros a personas específicas, y para esta competencia necesitarán convencer a estos seres de que tomen la forma de su esencia. Es necesario para que puedan sobrevivir.

Hagrid se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba la caja y todos observaron la escena, expectantes. Ninguno podía desviar la mirada de dónde creían se encontraban aprisionados los cambiaformas. Miles de pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Maya en aquel momento. ¿Qué forma original debía tener un cambiaformas? Jamás lo había siquiera imaginado. Hagrid tomó la tela con sus manos y la quitó cuidadosamente, permitiéndoles ver unos huevos del color de la noche que se movían ligeramente en el interior de la caja.

- No puede ser. ¿Pretenden que nos convirtamos en niñeras? - Dijo Arthur, sorprendido.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

- Hay cosas peores. Cada uno se acercará y tomará el huevo que más les llame la atención. Recuerden guiarse por su instinto.

A Maya le tomó algunos segundos digerir lo que tenía que hacer. Avanzó lentamente a la caja que estaba repleta de huevos que no medían más que la palma de su mano y luego miró a Albus, quien parecía estar totalmente concentrado en elegir el correcto. La pelirroja intentó desviar su atención del moreno - cosa que parecía ser prácticamente imposible - y concentrarse en la tarea que les había asignado Hagrid. Durante los primeros instantes no observó ningún cambio en la forma en que veía los huevos. Poco después, empezó a sentirse frustrada cuando se dio cuenta de que el slytherin ya había seleccionado el suyo y era felicitado por el gigante.

¿Acaso tenía problemas de concentración?

Era muy probable. Quizás su frustración era demasiado evidente, ya que Albus se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

- Cierra los ojos. - Le susurró al oído.

Maya los cerró, sintiendo la cercana presencia del moreno a su lado. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Albus estuviera sujetando su mano la tranquilizó. Como si su presencia fuera tranquilizadora y relajante. Su serenidad era contagiosa. En aquellos instantes, algo en su interior cambió. Fue como una especie de revelación, un momento en el que empezó a entenderlo todo. Era una sensación difícil de explicar con palabras, pero repentinamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ahora ábrelos.

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y toda su atención se centró en la caja que tenía adelante. Había un huevo que parecía brillar entre todos los demás, llamándola. Maya se acercó y lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían pasado por el mismo transe y que se encontraban sujetando los huevos, observando a Hagrid en busca de una explicación.

- Tendrán que esperar a que nazcan, mientras tanto yo cuidaré los huevos. Se supone que lo harán cuando ustedes estén preparados para la competencia. - Dijo Hagrid.

Alexia le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué tienen que ver estos huevos con nosotros? - Preguntó.

- Lo que acaba de pasar se conoce como _la conexión_. Es necesario que la mantengan para que los profesores evalúen su progreso, y más importante, tengan un compañero en la competencia.

Maya se preguntó internamente si era la única que aún no terminaba de entender de qué iba todo ese asunto. La pelirroja esperó en silencio tras entregarle el huevo a Hagrid a que terminara la clase y automáticamente se acercó a Albus, pidiéndole que la acompañara la biblioteca. Mientras caminaban, una gran cantidad de preguntas e ideas atravesaban la mente de Maya, quien se encontraba increíblemente confundida. ¿En qué se había metido?

- Al, tengo algo importante que mostrarte. - Dijo la pelirroja, mientras caminaban abandonando los jardines del castillo.

Albus asintió y la siguió en silencio. En aquel momento Maya no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente del moreno. Su expresión era indescifrable, aún cuando siempre mantenía ese aire de serenidad que tanto le agradaba. Era una de las pocas personas que había conocido que jamás veía de mal humor o triste, quizás, esa era la razón por la que sentía que era extremadamente intrigante. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, la pelirroja se dirigió a la sección especial de artículos de "El profeta" y otros periódicos famosos del mundo mágico.

- ¿Artículos? Eres brillante. Creo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. - Dijo Albus, sonriendo.

Maya no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el cumplido del moreno y se apresuró a colocar los artículos que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

- Bien, llevábamos más de un mes buscando en libros sobre alguna información sobre la competencia y no encontramos prácticamente nada. Es muy fácil omitir información que no desees que sea expuesta en los libros, pero en los periódicos... ¿Cómo controlas a la prensa mágica? - Dijo, mientras ordenaba los artículos en la mesa.

El slytherin asintió.

- Es incontrolable. Por más que el ministerio siempre intente borrar algún ejemplar, siempre quedan copias deambulando por ahí.

- Exacto. Por lo que pensé que algo debía de haber quedado registrado sobre la competencia, y esto fue lo que encontré. - Dijo, y señaló un artículo.

Albus se acercó más a la mesa y leyó con cuidado el titular del artículo: "La única sobreviviente de la competencia más brutal en la historia de la magia se refugia en el Valle de Godric" El moreno siguió leyendo la noticia, que indicaba que una señora de más de un siglo de vida aún permanecía viviendo en una pequeña casa en el valle, y que tras semejante tragedia había decidido aislarse del resto del mundo.

- ¿A qué tragedia se refiere? - Preguntó el slytherin.

- Esa es precisamente la pregunta. ¿Qué paso en esa competencia? - Maya se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego respondió. - Parece como si cualquier registro sobre las pruebas y noticias de la competencia hubiera sido borrado.

El moreno cruzó los brazos e intentó pensar en una solución.

- Es evidente que alguien no quiere que encontremos información sobre la competencia. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Maya sonrió.

- Ir a buscar la única pista que tenemos. - Dijo, señalando la foto de la pequeña casa en el Valle de Godric que aparecía en el artículo.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes y brillantes en los de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos al Valle de Godric si estamos resignados a quedarnos aquí, en Hogwarts? - Dijo Albus, y de repente, pareció comprender el punto hacia el que se dirigía Maya - A menos que...

La pelirroja asintió.

- Vayamos tan pronto nos permitan salir de Hogwarts en las vacaciones de navidad. Falta un poco menos de un mes. - Dijo, satisfecha con el plan.

El slytherin meditó el plan durante algunos segundos antes de hablar.

- Pero no podemos simplemente llegar al Valle de Godric y aparecernos en la casa de esa mujer. Tenemos que tener un plan, un lugar donde quedarnos y alguien que conozca la zona. Además, debemos asegurarnos de que no hay peligro.

- ¿Peligro? - Preguntó Maya.

Albus recordó todas las anécdotas que le había contado su padre sobre el Valle de Godric y lo importante que había sido para él en aquella época. Todo lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido el lugar, eran casas y calles vacías. Recordaba haber visitado varias veces cuando era pequeño las tumbas de sus abuelos: James y Lily, y que por alguna razón, jamás había sentido demasiada empatía por aquel lugar.

- Toda esta situación es demasiado extraña, Maya. No quiero arriesgarme a que quizás alguien esté vigilándonos. - Dijo el moreno.

Maya suspiró. El dolor de cabeza había empezado a volverse más fuerte y esta vez, fue acompañado por una extraña sensación de mareo que la desorientó durante algunos segundos. El exagerado rubor de sus mejillas captó la atención del slytherin, quien la observó con preocupación.

- No te ves nada bien. Deberías ir a la enfermería y nos ocuparemos de esto luego. - Dijo Albus.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza e intentó no prestarle atención al fuerte dolor que parecía tener el único objetivo de no dejarla pensar con claridad.

- Estoy bien. - Dijo, sin mucha seguridad.

De repente, Albus tuvo una idea.

- Creo que tengo una solución. La familia de Scorpius tiene una casa cerca del Valle de Godric, quizás podemos hablar con él y pedirle que nos permita pasar un par de días ahí. No creo que tenga problemas si le decimos que tiene que ver con la competencia. - Dijo el moreno.

Maya tardó en asimilar la idea, un extraño ardor había empezado a extenderse por su cuerpo y sentía que estaba quemándose internamente.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿El rubio con el que siempre estás? - Preguntó, desorientada.

El slytherin asintió, y poco después observó que la pelirroja estaba empapada de sudor y que tenía una expresión preocupante. Maya sintió una nueva oleada de mareo que la obligó a apoyarse en la mesa para no caer. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando todo empezó a volverse negro, la oscuridad empezó a absorberla lentamente y lo último que pudo ver, fueron unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes observándolos desde la lejanía.

**5.-**

Rose se había levantado aquella mañana con un excelente humor. No tenía idea de a qué se debía realmente, pero quizás, la noticia de que tendrían una expedición grupal a Hogsmeade era uno de los factores que había influido. Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de arreglarse y utilizar uno de sus abrigos más bonitos, un regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Decidió guardar algunos libros en su bolso por si encontraba algún tiempo en la excursión para leer tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba del aire libre. La idea de salir de Hogwarts, aunque fuera por un día le resultaba extrañamente gratificante.

Tuvo el leve presentimiento de que olvidaba algo. Sabía que ese día ocurría algo pero no podía recordar qué era. Finalmente, desistió del intento y bajó al gran comedor para desayunar. Esperó no encontrar a Albus, cómo había ocurrido el día anterior, pero sorprendentemente lo vio sentado al lado de Lorcan en la mesa de gryffindor. Se acercó y el moreno hizo espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

- Hola, Rose. - Dijo, y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

La gryffindoriana lo abrazó y sonrió.

- Tengo la impresión de que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi. - Dijo la pelirroja.

Hugo asintió.

- Es que ahora Albus es demasiado importante y no tiene tiempo para nosotros, Rosie. - Dijo el castaño.

Roxanne clavó sus ojos marrones en los de Hugo.

- Déjate de bromas. Todos sabemos que Al está pasando por una difícil. Lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarlo.

- Ya, ya. - Dijo Albus, intentando calmar el ambiente de tensión que se había creado repentinamente en la mesa. Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y fue entonces cuando el moreno se dirigió únicamente a Rose - Extrañaba hablar contigo, hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablarte.

Rose sonrió y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a su primo.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Es imposible hablar en medio de esta manada de orangutanes. - Dijo, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- De acuerdo, tomaré tu palabra. - Dijo, y se puso de pie.

- ¿Tan pronto te vas? - Preguntó Rose.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Maya está en enfermería, voy a ver como está. - Dijo el moreno, Rose pudo notar cierto aire de preocupación en sus palabras.

- Entiendo. Intentaré pasarme por allá más tarde.

Rose lo observó marcharse y fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar sobre lo extrañas que se habían vuelto las cosas aquel año. Todo el equilibrio que había reinado en Hogwarts durante seis largos años había desaparecido. Primero lo de Albus y la competencia, luego sus altibajos con Scorpius, y por último la situación del exmortífago que había escapado de azkaban. De repente, como si lo hubiera invocado, el rubio entró en el gran comedor y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

La gryffindoriana se tomó varios minutos para terminar de comer y luego salió del gran comedor buscando a Scorpius, quien se encontraba recostado en la pared con la mirada perdida. Momentáneamente, se perdió en la inusual forma en que la luz iluminaba su piel y sus ojos metálicos. En aquel lugar, Scorpius podía ser fácilmente confundido con un Dios griego o algo en particular. Su cuerpo y facciones parecían haber sido hechas a la medida.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Weasley? - Preguntó en un tono neutral.

Rose se ruborizó, avergonzada.

- Lo siento, yo... Estaba terminando de comer.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de Rose, y tuvo que poner toda su voluntad para no demostrar la sorpresa que se había llevado al verla. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Sus rizos rojos caían sobre un abrigo blanco que se acentuaba a su figura, y al mismo tiempo hacía que su piel blanca porcelana luciera perfecta bajo los rayos del sol. Sus labios eran naturalmente de color fresa, pero en aquel momento parecían estar adornados por un poco de brillo que los hacía lucir mucho más carnosos y besables. ¿Besables? - Se preguntó - ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

- No importa. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, sígueme. - Dijo el slytherin.

Rose lo siguió en silencio. El rubio abrió una puerta e invitó a la gryffindoriana a que pasara. ¿Un almacén?

- ¡Hey!... - Dijo Rose.

Scorpius sonrió.

- Deja los pensamientos degenerados, Rose. Te traje aquí para que habláramos en privacidad sin el peligro de que alguien escuche lo que voy a decirte.

Rose se ruborizó, y el slytherin no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia la pelirroja. Se ruborizaba quizás, con demasiada facilidad, y eso en cierta forma le gustaba.

- Esta mañana recibí un correo de unos amigos en el que me enviaron algunos artículos muggles y compartieron conmigo ciertas inquietudes que tienen. - La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Scorpius continuara. - Ellos creen que lo de Amycus Carrow no es reciente, y que el ministerio ha mantenido una farsa durante varias semanas intentando esconder la fuga de azkaban.

La gryffindoriana abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Y en qué se basan para decir eso? - Preguntó.

Scorpius sacó de su bolsillo varios periódicos muggles y se los entregó a Rose.

- Los muggles llevan semanas publicando en sus periódicos sobre catástrofes sin aparente razón e incluso lograron tomar una foto un poco distorsionada de una marca prohibida hace dos semanas.

Rose soltó un bufido.

- Esto es increíble... Deberíamos llevárselos a McGonagall.

- No, Rose. - Dijo Scorpius, frustrado - Ella ya lo sabe, es imposible que haya pasado por alto algo de tal magnitud.

La gryffindoriana asintió, Scorpius tenía razón.

- Pero entonces... ¿Por qué estás mostrándome esto? - Preguntó, confundida.

Scorpius desvió la mirada. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Rose pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en la forma en que se movía. ¿Scorpius nervioso? Debía de estar soñando.

- Necesito ayuda para investigar esto, no puedo hacerlo solo. La primera persona que pensé que podría mantenerse a mi ritmo fuiste tú, aunque me desagrade admitirlo, eres inteligente, Weasley.

Rose sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y cómo su corazón empezaba a desbocarse. ¿Realmente Scorpius Malfoy le había hecho un cumplido?

- Por favor, Rose. Deja de hacer tanto lío por esto, el que no admita que eres inteligente tiene serios problemas de aceptación de la realidad. - Dijo el rubio, como si no fuera gran cosa.

La gryffindoriana intentó serenarse y analizar la proposición del slytherin con detenimiento.

- Pero Scorpius... ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros dos en todo este asunto? Sólo tenemos diecisiete años. Si el ministerio no ha podido atrapar al mortífago dudo que nosotros podamos hacer algo.

- Te equivocas. A esta edad nuestros padres tuvieron que luchar en una guerra, Rose. - Rose observó como la mirada de Scorpius se tornaba melancólica, aún cuando su expresión se mantenía fría y neutral - Estoy harto de que me juzguen por los crímenes que cometió mi padre, tengo que hacer algo.

La pelirroja se sintió conmovida con las palabras de Scorpius. Era evidente que la vida no le había tocado fácil, aún cuando había sido aceptado por la mayoría simplemente por ser el mejor amigo de Albus. Seguía existiendo gente que lo culpaba por las acciones cometidas en el pasado, sacando a colación el tema de que su padre seguía siendo un mortífago y un cobarde. Hasta aquel entonces nunca había notado lo mucho que le afectaba.

Rose se acercó hacia él y colocó su mano en la espalda del rubio.

- De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de ella y fue entonces cuando Rose pudo presenciar en él algo que jamás había visto: un profundo agradecimiento. Aún cuando no lo decía en palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo.

- ¿Planeas ir hoy a Hogsmeade? Quizás podemos darle un vistazo a estos artículos y ver qué desciframos.

La gryffindoriana asintió, sonriendo. Nunca pensó que la idea de pasar tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy le pudiera resultar placentera.

Ambos salieron por el pasillo y mientras caminaban, Rose fue interceptada por Alex y algunos chicos de Hufflepuff que lo acompañaban. Fue cuando recordó lo que había olvidado aquel día: su "cita" con el castaño.

- Hola, Rose. - Alex le dirigió una mirada amarga a Scorpius - No me digas que te juntas con _ese_.

Por alguna razón, la pelirroja se sintió molesta. ¿Quién era él para decirle con quien juntarse y quién no?

- _Ese_, tiene nombre.

Alex rió, decidiendo ignorar al slytherin.

- Como sea. ¿Estás lista para nuestra cita hoy? - Preguntó el castaño

Rose enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso no le había pedido a Helga que especificara que era una salida de amigos? Suspiró, no tenía caso.

- Primero, le pedí a Helga que te dijera que sería sólo una salida de amigos. Segundo, la verdad es que ya tengo planes, lo siento.

La gryffindoriana le indicó a Scorpius que la siguiera e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero de repente, la mano de Alex se cerró con fuerza sobre su brazo. El castaño mantenía una expresión de completo enojo.

- A mí no me vas a desechar como a todos, Weasley. - Dijo.

Instintivamente, Scorpius alzó al castaño por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, reteniéndolo. La ira se había adueñado del slytherin en segundos y en lo único que podía pensar, era en hacer pedazos al hufflepuff. Rose observó sus pupilas dilatadas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era así como lo había visto años atrás, cuando la había salvado.

- Ni se te ocurra acercártele, ya te dijo que no. - Dijo Scorpius, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de golpearlo en ese preciso instante.

Tan pronto lo soltó, Alex empujó al rubio y abandonó el lugar rodeado de su sequito. Scorpius intentó calmar su respiración y deshacerse de la rabia descomunal que lo había invadido. ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con Rose siempre terminaba dejándolo así? Era como si por alguna razón, siempre terminaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. El slytherin sintió la mano de la pelirroja apoyándose en su espalda, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a sentir el deseo extendiéndose rápidamente, el deseo de besarla y tomarla allí mismo.

- ¿Estás bien, Scorpius? - Preguntó la gryffindoriana.

No, no estaba bien. - Pensó - Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. No podía mirar a Rose en aquel momento, ya que si lo hacía, era muy probable que terminara haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Caminó sin decir ninguna palabra en dirección opuesta, sin saber realmente hacia dónde se dirigía, simplemente alejándose de lo que se había vuelto su marca de tentación personal.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, confundida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

**6.-**

Maya se despertó totalmente desorientada, sin tener ninguna idea de en dónde se encontraba. Le tomó varios segundos acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del lugar y darse cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una camilla, en la enfermería. Intentó recordar qué había ocurrido, pero lo único que apareció en su mente fueron los ojos verdes de Albus seguidos por una oscuridad infernal que parecía amenazar con aparecer nuevamente.

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada algún movimiento en el lugar, hasta que se encontró con la silueta de Albus que la observaba desde una esquina en completo silencio. Se sintió mucho más tranquila, sabiendo que el moreno estaba ahí, acompañándola.

- Ya había empezado a preocuparme, me alegra de que finalmente estés despierta. - Dijo Albus, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Maya le hizo señas para que se acercara. Albus caminó lentamente y se sentó en una esquina de la camilla.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó, confundida.

- Nada grave. Te dio fiebre y la enfermera te dio algunos medicamentos, dijo que estarías bien en un par de días.

La pelirroja se abrazó al torso del moreno y refugió su cabeza en su pecho. Era increíblemente gratificante estar tan cerca de Albus. El slytherin se sobresaltó por el repentino contacto con Maya, pero poco después sonrió y acogió con gusto a la pelirroja. Desde donde se encontraba, podía escuchar su corazón latir con rapidez. ¿Acaso latía de esa manera por él? Era completamente adorable.

Maya se arrodilló en la camilla para observarlo a los ojos directamente.

- Así que no hay otra chica. - Dijo.

Albus sonrió, era increíble que una chica tan hermosa pudiera tener siquiera un mínimo de inseguridad. En aquel instante, supo que no estaba rompiendo su promesa, que jamás había sentido algo así por ninguna otra chica antes. Y en cualquier caso, estaba dispuesto a romperla por ella. El moreno acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la pelirroja y colocó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, hasta encontrarse a centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

- Tú eres la única. - Dijo, con honestidad.

Maya se había convertido en el centro de su universo. Albus se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un beso tierno y suave, el que debía de haber sido su primer beso. En aquél instante, los labios de la pelirroja le parecieron increíblemente suaves y agradables. Momentáneamente recordó el primer beso que habían tenido, y que en realidad, había estado esperando otro desde aquel momento. Maya sintió que todo su mundo se sacudía y cómo el deseo se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo.

Instintivamente, cerró sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno y se acercó más hacia él, esta vez besándolo con pasión y explorando su interior con su lengua. Besar a Albus era como estar en el paraíso. De repente, ambos escucharon un ruido y automáticamente se separaron, eran pasos que se acercaban hacia la enfermería.

- Es mejor que me vaya, no creo que a la enfermera le agrade encontrarme aquí contigo. - Dijo el slytherin, aún sonriendo.

Antes de marcharse, Albus se acercó a Maya y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura.

En ese instante, supo que no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él, jamás.


	8. En llamas

_Hola chicos, feliz navidad tardía y un próspero año nuevo para todos! Aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de año nuevo (No se preocupen, es tan largo como todos los demás capítulos) Les pido que presten mucha atención a este capítulo ya que suceden cosas que en un futuro serán muy importantes en la historia. Les agradezco a la lectora sin falta, Kuchiki Yamiko. Además, les pido disculpas por no haberlo subido antes (Lo tenía listo desde hace 3 días, pero se me hizo imposible subirlo ya que no tenía internet, estaba de viaje) Les aviso que en los próximos 2 o 3 capítulos se desatará la acción (aquí viene lo bueno) entre nuestras 3 parejas principales, evidentemente, no todos al mismo tiempo, pero les prometo que verán muchos avances en los siguientes 2/3 capítulos._

**Nota:** Espero que comenten este capítulo, siento que me hacen desesperadamente falta las críticas ya sean buenas o malas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas) ¿Qué les parecen las parejas hasta ahora? ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero que puedan tomarse aunque sea unos minutos para dejar un comentario, así sea muy corto. Un beso!

**Capítulo VIII**

**En llamas**

**Yo, la pantera.**

**1.-**

Maya se había levantado aquella mañana con una visión extremadamente clara y real de su padre persiguiéndola. Era como si desde aquel momento en la competencia en el que había tenido que enfrentar sus miedos, se hubieran desmoronado todas las defensas que se había molestado en construir alguna vez. Pero tenía que armarse de valor y superarlo de un momento a otro, ¿cierto? Sus temores no podían seguir interfiriendo en la competencia y mucho menos en su vida personal. Era como si gracias a la situación, tuviera miedo de que Albus se esfumara en un segundo y que terminara perdiendo la poca felicidad que había conseguido hasta el momento.

Antes de encontrarse con Albus gracias a la competencia, se había olvidado casi por completo de lo que significaba sentirse feliz.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y observó a Alexia durante algunos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, le habían permitido marcharse de la enfermería y regresar a su habitación. En aquel lugar se había sentido como si estuviera en una jaula. Mientras miraba a su compañera de cuarto, se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca había tenido una relación demasiado cercana con ella. Durante un tiempo pensó que quizás la competencia lograría unirlas un poco, pero parecía no poder congeniar con facilidad con personas de su mismo sexo.

Nunca había tenido amigas reales. Quizás había logrado conversar varias veces con alguna chica, comer y estudiar juntos, pero nunca había llegado a tener una amistad real. Como por ejemplo, lo que tenían Albus y Scorpius, aún cuando eran hombres y eso implicaba que fueran mucho menos apegados y afectivos que cualquier mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Alexia, sin demostrar demasiado interés.

Maya se encogió de hombros.

- No es nada, solo estoy preocupada por la competencia.

La rubia sonrió y observó a Maya con una mirada acusadora.

- ¿La competencia? Yo creo que has estado mucho más ocupada con un chico moreno y de ojos verdes. - Dijo Alexia, divertida.

Maya se ruborizó violentamente, poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, cuando la voz de la rubia se tornó seria.

- ¿Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, cierto?

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y la observó con confusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó.

- A que en esta competencia, todos somos enemigos. Esa relación estúpida que estás creando solo te hará más débil. - dijo, asumiendo una posición distante.

Maya se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, intentando asimilar las palabras de Alexia. Siempre la había visto como una participante más, y no como su oponente. Quizás era la actitud que había demostrado la rubia en el tiempo que habían estado en Hogwarts, que hasta aquel instante la había hecho pasar desapercibida. Quizás, la había subestimado. La pelirroja salió de la habitación y caminó pensativa hacia el campo de Quidditch, sabía que encontraría a Albus ahí.

Maya se detuvo cuando encontró al slytherin con la mirada. Automáticamente, se le aceleró el pulso y empezó a hiperventilar. Era como si no tuviera control sobre sus emociones, y mucho menos sobre sus reacciones. Había algo en la forma en que el moreno volaba que lo hacía deslumbrar un atractivo sobrehumano. Desprendía confianza y agilidad, como si hubiera nacido para el quidditch. Se preguntó momentáneamente si era eso lo que él quería para su futuro, y no tuvo idea de cuál podría ser su respuesta. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento la entristeció. Bajó la mirada, en realidad, no sabía mucho de Albus. Todavía le faltaba demasiado por conocer.

El slytherin notó su presencia mientras el equipo aterrizaba sobre el campo para descansar.

- ¡Maya! Ven aquí. - dijo Albus, sonriéndole con calidez.

La pelirroja se acercó, vacilante. No le agradaba la idea de estar rodeada de tanta gente que no conocía. Albus pareció adivinar la razón de su incomodidad.

- Chicos, les presento a Maya Leveque.

Una chica de cabello negro y piel de color chocolate se acercó hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada inspeccionándola, finalmente, enarcó una ceja.

- ¿La chica de Beauxbatons? No me digas que te hiciste amigo de una de tus oponentes. - dijo, despectivamente.

Casi de manera automática, la pelirroja pudo notar la molestia de Albus. Aún cuando mantuvo su expresión serena y un tono amable, era evidente en sus ojos que el comentario le había molestado.

- Katherine, discúlpate.

La morena pareció confundida, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que Albus había dicho.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te disculpes. No permitiré que le hables de esa forma a Maya. - dijo, con severidad.

Albus mantuvo el tono cordial, aún cuando todos sabían que no le había agradado en lo absoluto la forma en que Katherine se había dirigido hacia la pelirroja. La slytherin pareció debatirse internamente durante una eternidad, estaba claro que la idea de disculparse le resultaba increíblemente desagradable, después de todo, era una serpiente.

- Lo siento, Maya. - dijo, como si le hubiera costado demasiado admitirlo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, incómodos. Cuando de repente, Lorcan se acercó hacia la pelirroja y estrechó su mano amigablemente. Manteniendo su sonrisa característica.

- Un placer conocerte. Tendrás que contarnos tus técnicas de seducción. - Maya lo observó con confusión. - Es que desde que Albus entró en la competencia ha empezado a jugar como un profesional.

La pelirroja sonrió, al menos uno de los amigos del moreno parecía ser bastante agradable.

- Sus técnicas son un secreto, ahora si nos disculpan... Nos vemos esta tarde en el partido. - dijo Albus, caminando junto a Maya hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts, abandonando el campo.

Maya esperó a que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente del equipo de serpientes y obligó a Albus a detenerse, quién la observó con confusión. La pelirroja se acercó hacia él, rodeando su cuello y luego lo besó de manera impredecible. Necesitaba hacerlo. Al principio, notó que había tomado al moreno desprevenido, pero pronto, ambos parecieron acostumbrarse el uno al otro, moviéndose sincronizadamente y explorándose mutuamente.

Albus besaba como todo un experto.

La pelirroja sintió cómo el contacto lograba enviar corrientes eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo, y como mientras más se prolongaba el beso, más deseaba acercarse. Como si no estuviera satisfecha. De repente, el slytherin se separó con suavidad y le sonrió. Se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Cuanto falta para que empiece la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - Preguntó el moreno, preocupado.

Maya sonrió, observándolo con dulzura. Se veía increíblemente tierno cuando se preocupaba.

- Lo suficiente. - dijo la pelirroja - Ven, sígueme.

Ambos caminaron en silencio mientras subían las escaleras. Maya supuso que el slytherin había adivinado hacia donde se dirigían: Su lugar especial. A pesar de que el incidente con Gwen había ocurrido en la torre de astronomía, seguía siendo su lugar preferido en todo Hogwarts.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña puertecilla que daba hacia la terraza. Lograron abrirla con facilidad, y ambos lanzaron un suspiro al sentir la suave brisa que golpeaba contra sus rostros, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo ante la idea de encontrarse a semejante altura.

- Albus, hay algo que debo contarte.

Automáticamente, Maya volvió atrás en el tiempo, cuando había conocido al slytherin por primera vez.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si nos conocíamos de antes? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

El moreno asintió y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Maya, interesado.

- La verdad es que sí. O por lo menos yo te conozco a ti. - La pelirroja suspiró, antes de continuar con la historia. - Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre entró en una especie de estado catatónico. Se enfermó gravemente y la enviaron al hospital San Mungo. Los meses pasaban lentamente mientras yo esperaba a su lado a que despertara, a que volviera conmigo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más perdía las esperanzas.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio, observándola con serenidad. Maya buscó algún rastro de lástima en sus ojos verdes, pero no lo encontró. Quizás, era esa una de las tantas razones por las cuales se sentía atraída hacia él. Odiaba que le tuviera lástima y estaba segura de que el moreno no lo hacía.

- Llegó un punto en que los médicos empezaron a pensar que no despertaría nunca y supe que era el momento de escapar. No estaba dispuesta a que me enviaran a algún reformatorio o que me dieran en adopción, así que huí lejos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me encontraba ya en el callejón diagón, vagando en la oscuridad y muriéndome de hambre. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí en aquel momento, me observó desplomarme sobre el suelo. Supongo que le di lástima, ya que me alimentó y me permitió trabajar en Flourish & Blotts como ayudante. No ganaba mucho dinero, pero por supuesto, yo no podía quejarme. Comía tres veces al día y tenía un lugar donde dormir, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. - dijo, y sonrió, intentando aparentar que la situación que había atravesado no había sido tan extremadamente difícil.

Albus acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

- ¿Y no había nadie más con quien pudieras quedarte? ¿Algún familiar?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que los únicos parientes vivos que tenía eran muggles, y no tenía idea de en dónde vivían.

El moreno asintió, comprensivo.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? - preguntó.

- Todo estuvo bien durante algunos meses, o por lo menos soportable. Los problemas empezaron cuando despidieron al señor que me había encontrado y contrataron a un nuevo jefe. Tan pronto cuando llegó supe que había algo mal en él, en la forma en la que me observaba. - Maya sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo ante semejante recuerdo. - Todo comenzó con gritos y reclamos cuando hacía algo mal, y cada vez que me acercaba demasiado notaba un fuerte olor a alcohol. Supongo que la mayoría de las veces estaba ebrio. Nadie se daba cuenta, y si lo hacían, preferían callar a arriesgarse a ser despedidos. Poco después, los gritos se transformaron en golpes casuales y alguna que otra sacudida.

Albus sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. No podía imaginar todo lo que había sufrido.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que entraste a la tienda, acompañado por tu manada de primos y familiares. Había escuchado mucho de ti y de tus padres, y honestamente, sentía cierta admiración por lo que habían hecho. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo habías crecido entre tanta fama y expectativas.

El slytherin sonrió.

- Pues ya ves como crecí, un chico bastante simple y aburrido.

Maya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Simple y aburrido? Realmente no creía que esos dos conceptos pudieran encajar en la imagen que todos tenían de Albus Potter. Era increíble cómo alguien con tantas virtudes podía tener tal autoconcepto, cómo si realmente no estuviera consciente del efecto que tenía en los demás.

- Me armé de coraje y me acerque hacia ti, dispuesta a hablarte. Pero en el último instante, el dueño de la tienda me llamó y se escuchaba furioso. Le dije que estaba ocupada atendiendo a los clientes, no quería entrar en el almacén, en dónde él me esperaba, porque sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía. - La pelirroja bajó la mirada, afectada por los recuerdos. - Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Estaba totalmente desquiciado. Salió del almacén y me buscó en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Se abalanzó contra mí, golpeándome contra el suelo. Grité e intentó callarme tapándome la boca, pero lo mordí. Fue entonces cuando sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta, y creo que fue la primera vez que sentí terror, miedo real. En ese momento, apareciste tú.

Albus asintió, pensativo.

- Ahora lo recuerdo, vaya. Creo que no pude asociar ese recuerdo contigo porque te veías diferente y usabas un gorro que tapaba completamente tu cabello. Lo único que me sonaba familiar en ti eran tus ojos. Recuerdo que por curiosidad me escabullí hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda, cuando escuché el grito e intenté seguir el ruido. Cuando vi al hombre sujetando el cuchillo, tomé lo primero que vi y lo golpeé. Empezaste a llorar y te abracé hasta que te calmaste. Luego te pregunté tu nombre, pero no respondiste. Minutos después apareció mi padre y se aseguró de reportar al dueño. Lo botaron del lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

- Sí, pero también se dieron cuenta de que yo era una mejor trabajando sin ningún permiso, una fugitiva. - Maya observó la expresión de culpabilidad del moreno. - No lo sientas, creo que todo pasa por una razón. Terminé enterándome de que mi madre se había despertado y volví a mi casa. ¿Ves? Todo tuvo un final feliz. - Dijo la pelirroja.

El moreno pudo notar un atisbo de tristeza, como si realmente nada hubiera terminado bien.

- Albus Potter, mi salvador. - Dijo Maya, y soltó una carcajada.

El slytherin sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, acercándola más hacia él.

- Mejor me mantengo cerca, en caso de que necesite salvarte otra vez. - dijo, sonriendo aún con amplitud.

Maya se perdió en sus ojos brillantes y pensó si alguna vez se cansaría de admirarlo.

- Sí, quizás es mejor que no te alejes nunca.

**2.-**

Scorpius se encontraba recostado sobre la pared de las Tres Escobas, pensativo. Aún no paraba de sentirse increíblemente sorprendido tras su reacción horas atrás, arremetiendo contra el chico de ravenclaw sin pensárselo dos veces. Nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo, ya que era un hombre lo suficientemente racional y frio como para darle importancia a situaciones tan insignificantes y a personas que consideraba fantasmas. ¿Por qué gastar su tiempo? Sin embargo, esa era la segunda vez que perdía el control gracias a Rose. La primera, había sido años atrás, cuando había golpeado al grupo que la perseguía. Pero incluso eso podía justificarse, parecían estar a punto de hacerle daño, y cuando se refería a daño, hablaba de violencia física real.

Esta vez, era totalmente diferente.

Sólo por el hecho de que Alex la había tocado, se habían desencadenado una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo que nunca esperó. Era como si todos sus instintos protectores se hubieran activado para defender lo único que le pertenecía. Eso era totalmente ilógico, Rose no le pertenecía en lo absoluto, ni le interesaba poseerla de ninguna otra forma que no fuera sexualmente hablando. Pero por supuesto, eso estaba completamente prohibido.

Y lo prohibido le resultaba incluso más atractivo.

Estaba acostumbrado a seguir siempre sus propias reglas, a buscar cualquier cosa que significara diversión, adrenalina. Sin embargo, su vida parecía haber sido increíblemente aburrida hasta aquel momento, hasta encontrarse con el único desafío que parecía ser entretenido. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, observando el cielo mientras esperaba.

- Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. - Dijo una voz femenina que al principio no pudo identificar, hasta que se dio la vuelta y pudo observarla. Una de las tantas chicas con las que se había acostado, rubia, de ojos verdes y un cuerpo escultural. Se encontraba usando un vestido rojo escotado y un labial del mismo color. - El famoso Scorpius Malfoy. - Concluyó, pronunciando su nombre con una voz seductora.

En cualquier momento, el slytherin sabía como hubiera sido su reacción. Eran pasos bastante sencillos: interés, excitación y luego el acto. Pero por alguna razón, la voz de la rubia sólo le había parecido molesta. Su presencia en sí le causaba repulsión. Eso solía ocurrirle cuando estaba muchas veces seguidas con la misma chica, se aburría. Odiaba la rutina. Pero aquella era una situación diferente, llevaba quizás, más de un año sin haber estado con ella. El rostro de Rose apareció en su mente, pero automáticamente lo ignoró.

- Estoy esperando a alguien. - dijo el rubio, con frialdad.

La chica entendió el mensaje y se alejó de Scorpius, aparentemente ofendida. El slytherin volvió a apoyarse sobre la pared, esta vez intranquilo. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanteo en aparecer?

Finalmente, minutos después, un grupo de estudiantes atravesó la calle principal de Hogsmeade y a lo lejos, casi de manera inmediata el slytherin pudo identificar el cabello rojo intenso de Rose. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, esperó a que todos estuvieran distraídos y la jaló por el brazo, obligándola a entrar en las Tres Escobas y a esconderse tras la pared, junto a él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? - Gritó Rose, y de repente se dio cuenta de que era Scorpius quien la sujetaba. - Ah, eres tú.

El rubio clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de la gryffindoriana y se acercó más a ella, casi respirando en su rostro. Notó lo rápido que aparecía el rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué, acaso te decepciona mi presencia?

Rose rio, quizás por lo nerviosa que se sentía por la proximidad del slytherin.

- Eso dejaré que lo averigües. - dijo, intentando ocultar lo mareada y nerviosa que se sentía en aquel instante.

Scorpius se alejó y adoptó una expresión de indiferencia.

- No me interesa saber en qué piensas. - Mintió.

La realidad era que se moría por descifrar los pensamientos de la pelirroja. No era que le agradara, o que se sintiera extremadamente bien en su presencia. Pero había algo en ella que había despertado su profundo interés. Sabía que estaba perdido, que nunca dejaba algo por la mitad, y mucho menos algo que le intrigara tanto. De repente, notó en los ojos de Rose algo de tristeza durante una fracción de segundo. Algo se removió en su pecho y maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable por cosas tan insignificantes?

Un silencio incómodo se extendió durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente, Scorpius habló.

- Siéntate.

Rose se sintió irritada por el tono del slytherin. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes como si fuera su dueño? Por un momento, había creído que finalmente el rubio había terminado de verla como un fantasma y se había dado cuenta de que existía. Incluso, había llegado a hacerle un cumplido sobre su inteligencia. Pero ahí se encontraba él, actuando como si ella no fuese más que una chica cualquiera.

- ¿Y si no quiero sentarme qué, piensas obligarme? - preguntó, molesta.

Scorpius pareció impactado con la respuesta de la pelirroja. Clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de ella como si por primera vez desde que habían entrado a las tres escobas se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. La voz de Rose podía ser suave y melodiosa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de soberbia y desafío.

- No, pero considera el hecho de que entonces tendrás que mantenerte de pie mientras conversamos. - dijo el rubio, en su típico tono arrogante.

- Pues que así sea. - respondió Rose.

El slytherin empezó a irritarse.

- ¿Siempre eres así de imposible? - preguntó.

- No, sólo soy así con los que me tratan como si fuera un elfo doméstico. Lista que encabezas tú.

Scorpius se puso de pie y ambos sintieron cómo parecían haberse convertido en el centro de atención del lugar. Rose se ruborizó violentamente y cedió, sentándose, con la rabia marcada en cada una de sus expresiones. El rubio sonrió, triunfante. El mesonero se acercó hacia ellos con aire vacilante.

- ¿Desean algo para tomar?

Automáticamente, Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Dos whiskys de fuego. - Dijo Scorpius.

El mesonero tomó nota, asintió y se retiró. La gryffindoriana clavó sus ojos azules en los del slytherin con severidad.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para?...

- Shhh, empiezas a irritarme, Rose. - La pelirroja lo observó con incredulidad. Scorpius estaba comportándose quizás, con más arrogancia que nunca. - Se donde podemos conseguir información sobre Amycus Carrow.

Rose se concentro en las palabras del rubio, olvidándose momentáneamente de la reciente ofensa por parte del slytherin.

- Hay una nueva librería cerca de aquí que tiene un almacén lleno de objetos clasificados sobre la época oscura. Lo sé porque los dueños son amigos de mi familia y los he escuchado hablar de ese lugar, hablé con ellos antes de venir.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que encontraremos información específica sobre él? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa pedante, por alguna razón, eso lo hacía verse más encantador.

- ¿Crees que hubiera venido sin estar seguro de que encontraríamos algo? ¿Quién crees que soy?

La gryffindoriana abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada del mesonero con dos whiskys de fuego. Rose enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No pensarás que voy a beberme esto, o si?

- Tómalo como otra oportunidad para ganar la apuesta. - Dijo el slytherin, sonriendo con diversión.

Lo que paso a continuación, lo dejó estupefacto. Rose le dirigió una mirada de completo desafío y empezó a beber con rapidez hasta tomarse todo el contenido del vaso.

- Tómatelo con más calma, Weasley. No querrás terminar dando un espectáculo como el del otro día.- dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a la noche después de su visita a Hogsmeade.

Rose recordó aquel momento y automáticamente se ruborizo con intensidad. Scorpius notó su reacción con satisfacción, y por un instante, el pensamiento que atravesó su mente lo dejó pasmado, totalmente descolocado. _Estoy volviéndome adicto a irritar a Rose Weasley_. El slytherin se puso de pie, indicándole a la gryffindoriana que lo siguiera. En silencio, ambos atravesaron la calle principal de Hogsmeade que parecía haber sido invadida por la nieve del invierno, que se encontraba ya cubriendo casi todo.

Mientras caminaban, el rubio observo con asombro la manera en que la pelirroja abría las palmas de las manos y recibía en ellas un copo de nieve que caía lentamente, hasta derretirse en su piel porcelana. Observaba un fenómeno tan natural como si fuera algo de otro mundo, esbozando una sonrisa pura e infantil.

Era tan inocente.

Parecía como si pudiera disfrutar de cosas increíblemente nimias y pequeñas, como si viera el mundo de una forma totalmente diferente a él. Para Scorpius, el mundo era simple y aburrido. Existían pocas cosas que podían emocionarlo. Fue por esa razón que momentáneamente sintió una pizca de envidia ante las reacciones de Rose. Finalmente, tras atravesar varios callejones, llegaron a la librería. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraron con que el lugar estaba cerrado, rodeado por una cinta que tenía un aviso de "No entrar".

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Rose.

Scorpius sonrió, pedante, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo y salto la cinta con el aviso.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no estás viendo el aviso de no entrar? Nos meteremos en problemas. - Inquirió la pelirroja, preocupada.

El rubio bufó.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, yo prefiero arriesgarme.

Rose meditó sus palabras durante algunos segundos, y poco después, alcanzó a Scorpius con recelo.

- Eres la peor influencia.

- Soy la mejor influencia que alguna vez tendrás. - le dijo el slytherin. - No sé cómo puedes vivir así, siendo una esclava de las normas y de lo que otros te han dicho. Crece de una buena vez.

La pelirroja recibió las palabras del rubio como una bofetada, palabras que calaron hondo en su interior. Intentó defenderse, pensar en algo con que atacar a Scorpius, pero finalmente desistió. Era la verdad, ella era tan solo una niña. Ambos se adentraron en el lugar, que se encontraba completamente oscuro y les sorprendió encontrar la puerta principal abierta. Rose se aferro al brazo del slytherin cuando la oscuridad se volvió tan densa que no podía ver hacia donde avanzaba, Scorpius dio un respingo ante el contacto con la piel suave y fría de la pelirroja.

Pero decidió ignorar esta extraña sensación y se dirigió a una pequeña rampilla en la parte trasera de la librería que los conectaba con un almacén secreto.

También estaba abierta.

Scorpius empezó a tensarse, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Al acceder al almacén, se apresuro a conjurar un _Lumos_ y a examinar con detenimiento el lugar, en busca de cualquier movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, podía escuchar el corazón de Rose latiendo con fuerza. Lo atribuyó a los nervios de que se encontraran en peligro, mientras que la gryffindoriana solo era consciente de la proximidad del rubio, ignorante de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Tras asegurarse de que estaban a salvo, Scorpius prendió la luz del lugar y suspiró, aliviado.

- Mejor que nos apresuremos, no sabemos si esto tiene algún tipo de seguridad, quizás tenemos tan solo unos minutos.

Rose asintió y observó el almacén con detenimiento. Bastaba solo con estar ahí para sentir un aire extraño, como si las huellas de todo el dolor y tristeza del pasado se mantuvieran tangentes en los objetos que habían sobrevivido. El lugar estaba repleto de estantes, en los que se podía ver desde fotografías viejas y objetos comunes, hasta libros y joyas.

- ¿En dónde buscamos? - Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Busca en la sección de publicaciones. - dijo el rubio, señalando una de las esquinas en las que se encontraba una gran cantidad de tomos llenos de papeles desgastados y viejos – El título debería tener el nombre de Amycus Carrow.

La gryffindoriana asintió y ambos empezaron a examinar el grueso tomo de papeles. Los minutos pasaron mientras examinaban con la mayor rapidez posible, cuando finalmente Rose se encontró con lo que parecía ser una biografía del exmortifago.

- ¿Es esto lo que buscamos? - pregunto, enseñándoselo a Scorpius.

El slytherin asintió.

- Léelo en voz alta.

- _"El Profesor Amycus Carrow era un mago, hermano de Alecto Carrow y un Mortífago. Amycus luchó en la Primera Guerra Mágica junto con su hermana. No buscaron a Lord Voldemort después de su primera caída, pero fueron perdonados después del regreso de Voldemort en 1995 y se unieron a las filas de Mortífagos en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Después de la caída del Ministerio de Magia en 1997, fue nombrado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero para los alumnos, simplemente se convirtió en "Artes Oscuras" y, junto con su hermana, fueron directores adjuntos. A él le gustaba castigar y torturar a los estudiantes que se oponían a ellos. En la noche del 1 de mayo de 1998, poco antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, fue maldecido por Harry Potter cuando escupió en el rostro de la Profesora McGonagall. Fue entonces maldecido y atado en la Torre de Ravenclaw por McGonagall. Después de la batalla, fue enviado a Azkaban probablemente junto con su hermana."_ – Rose clavo sus ojos azules en los metálicos del rubio – No hay mucho que podamos sacar de todo esto.

De repente, los dos escucharon un ruido y automáticamente, sacaron sus varitas. En sus mentes, la voz de alerta se disparó, y avanzaron en silencio en la oscuridad, agudizando sus sentidos. El ruido volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez se dieron cuenta de que parecía lejano, como si algo estuviera ocurriendo en el exterior de la librería. Avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, observando la calle principal. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos con la visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La gente corría aterrada, gritando. A lo lejos, retumbo el sonido de una explosión y fue entonces cuando Scorpius tomo a Rose por el brazo. La arrastro hasta el pasadizo más cercano y poco a poco, fueron dejando atrás los gritos.

Rose se detuvo e intento recomponerse.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- No lo sé.- dijo el rubio – Pero no hay caso en que nos preocupemos, ya nos enteraremos mañana en el profeta.

La pelirroja asintió y caminaron hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Esta vez, Scorpius no pudo separarse de Rose hasta llegar a la sala común de gryffindor. Necesitaba verla entrar a su sala común, sana y salva. Fue entonces cuando algo lo sobrecogió, una creciente partícula de preocupación. ¿Realmente estaba preocupado por la gryffindoriana? Eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

- ¿Te parece si discutimos lo que vimos hoy después? Necesito descansar un poco. - Dijo Rose.

Scorpius asintió y luego la observó desaparecer tras la imagen de la señora gorda. Fue entonces cuando lo admitió: Rose si le importaba, absurdamente.

En ese instante, algo en su interior cambio, para siempre.

**3.-**

**La rivalidad entre serpientes y leones.**

- ¿Estás escuchando?.- le preguntó Hugo, con severidad.

Lily le dirigió una expresión de fastidio y asintió.

- Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo, molesta.

Fred se acercó hacia Hugo y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, intentando calmarlo.

- Hazle caso. No querrás arriesgarte a que perdamos a nuestra reina del quidditch. - dijo Fred, divertido.

- ¡Este no es cualquier juego! No voy a permitir que las serpientes nos ganen otra vez. Sólo han tenido suerte hasta ahora. - dijo el castaño, cruzando los brazos. Era evidente que su orgullo había sido golpeado durante muchos años, al ser el capitán de gryffindor y haber quedado segundos durante tanto tiempo.

La pelirroja entorno los ojos.

- Relájate. Ninguno de ellos me ha visto jugar, sólo Albus. Y siempre me cuido de no jugar en serio cuando él está ahí.

Hugo suspiró, aliviado.

- De acuerdo. Esas víboras no nos quitaran el título este año. - dijo, con seguridad.

- Entre esas "víboras" están mi hermano y Scorpius, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.

De repente, Lorcan apareció en el lugar, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole un ojo a la gryffindoriana.

- Te olvidas de mencionarme, mi querida Auril.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Auril?.- preguntó, confundida.

- Investígalo. - dijo el rubio, divertido. - Vengo a desearles suerte.

Hugo y Fred abrieron la boca con la intención de agradecerle y desearle lo mismo, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Lily.

- La suerte la necesitaran ustedes, serpientes. - dijo Lily, con seguridad.

Lorcan sonrió. "Entonces, que empiece el juego" - pensó.

Tan pronto el slytherin abandono el lugar, Hugo clavó sus ojos marrones en los de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa con él?- pregunto.

- Eso no es tu problema. Ya vamos a salir. - dijo Lily, con indiferencia.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al extenso campo de Quidditch, Lily Potter centro toda su atención en un único objetivo. Aplastar a Lorcan Scamander. No era porque lo odiara, si no por la sencilla razón de que lo había dejado traspasar las barreras que la habían mantenido a salvo durante muchos años. Necesitaba poner todo de vuelta en su lugar, demostrarle que ella era su única dueña y que no había manera de que pudiera conquistarla.

Esto era un decreto de guerra.

- Recuerden: Fred y Albert, no dejen que ni Scorpius ni Lorcan agarren el balón. La única forma de que ganemos este juego es anotar los puntos suficientes como para ganar sin la necesidad de la snitch. - Hugo noto la mirada de Cassandra, la buscadora de gryffindor. - Lo siento, Cass, pero Albus no tiene competencia ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Es una bestia.

Todos se pusieron en posición alrededor del campo y se prepararon para el silbato. Una milésima de segundo antes de que sonara, Lily chocó su mirada con la del slytherin, y ambos vieron en el otro completa rivalidad. "_Este juego será interesante_" - pensaron.

Sonó el silbato.

Tan pronto cuando se escucho el sonido del silbato, todos se abalanzaron sobre la quaffle, pero de repente, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Menos de un segundo después, se escucho el sonido de una anotación.

- ¡10 puntos para gryffindor!

Todos dieron media vuelta, observando a Lily Potter que había atravesado el campo como una bala. Nadie la había visto. En aquel momento, regresaba tranquilamente a su posición, guiñándole un ojo a Lorcan. Fue en ese instante cuando se juró a si mismo que la haría suya, costara lo que costara. Los siguientes cinco minutos transcurrieron de la misma manera, no había forma de que las serpientes se defendieran ante la monstruosa velocidad de la más pequeña de los Potter. Era inhumana.

De repente, Albus se acercó hacia Lorcan y le susurró al oído.

- Apúntale a mi hermana. - Lorcan abrió los ojos, sorprendido. - No con la intencion de derribarla, solo lo suficientemente cerca como para distraerla y obligarla a preocuparse por las bludgers.

El rubio asintió, entendiendo el objetivo del moreno. Tan pronto la nueva estrategia de parte de slytherin empezó, el juego dio un giro de 180 grados. Los 110 puntos que había anotado Lily por su propia cuenta se mantuvieron, y pasaron más de diez minutos sin ninguna anotación. Scorpius, que era el mejor cazador del equipo, se vio rodeado de jugadores de gryffindor, mientras que Lorcan y Christopher estaban demasiado ocupados lanzándole bludgers a la pelirroja.

Albus se concentró en encontrar la snitch. El tiempo seguía pasando y no había rastro de la pequeña pelota dorada. De repente, el moreno observó a Cassandra, la buscadora de gryffindor, descender como si hubiera visto algo. ¿Acaso era posible que la hubiera encontrado antes que él? A lo lejos, su mirada se encontró con la snitch y fue entonces cuando salió disparado a toda velocidad. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el slytherin sujetaba la snitch en su mano derecha, sonriendo ampliamente.

El silbato sonó, dando por finalizado el partido.

- ¡La victoria es para slytherin!

Slytherin festejó su primera victoria de la temporada mientras los gryffindorianos volvían a su sala común, decepcionados. Sin embargo, Lorcan notó que Lily caminaba en la dirección opuesta. El rubio se escabulló del festejo y siguió en silencio a la pelirroja, hasta que se encontraron lejos de las miradas de los curiosos. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a observarlo. Lo que más quería ver después de la derrota de los leones, era la mirada de derrota de la gryffindoriana.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Lily, molesta.

Lorcan se acercó hacia ella, hasta que a la pelirroja no le quedó otra opción que observarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Felicitarte. Eres una estrella del quidditch, estoy seguro de que llegarás lejos si eso es lo que quieres. - Dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad. Sabía que era esa su oportunidad para demostrarle a Lily que era un hombre, y no un niño inmaduro.

Lily bajo la guardia, sorprendida por la reacción del slytherin.

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa Auril?- preguntó, intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

- Es una antigua diosa del hielo, conocida por ser fría, maliciosa y el centro de atención de los mortales. Adorada y temida por muchos, de una belleza que va más allá de este mundo.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, divertida por la comparación que había hecho el rubio. Le había gustado, y entendía porque "Auril" se había convertido en su nuevo sobrenombre.

- Y dime, Scamander. ¿Acaso tú caíste bajo los encantos de la diosa? - preguntó, con una voz seductora.

Lorcan sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que fue Auril la que cayó bajo los encantos de un simple mortal? - respondió, juguetonamente.

- Entonces diferimos en algo. Yo jamás me enamorare.

El slytherin rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y podía sentir la respiración de la pelirroja sobre su rostro. Recorrió suavemente sus labios con su dedo, que se abrieron ligeramente. Lorcan sintió el calor aumentando abajo, estaba al límite.

- Eso lo veremos. - inquirió, con seguridad.

Se acercó hasta tocar levemente los labios de la gryffindoriana y se mantuvo a esa distancia, escuchando las respiraciones agitadas de ambos mientras se sentían el uno al otro. Lily cerró los ojos, embriagada por todas las emociones que la asaltaban en aquel instante. "No, esto no puede estar pasando" - pensó. De repente, Lorcan le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separó, guiñándole un ojo y marchándose. La pelirroja observó totalmente ofendida como desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Finalmente, tras seis años estudiando en Hogwarts, se había topado con el simple mortal que estaba derritiendo sus barreras de hielo.

**4.-**

Scorpius y Rose eran totalmente diferentes. Era un hecho de que sus personalidades contrastaban y chocaban constantemente. Durante seis años no había sido un secreto para todos los que los rodeaban que su relación era insoportable. Scorpius era arrogante, astuto, independiente y quizás, demasiado directo. No tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba en todo momento, y tenía cierto afán en romper las reglas. Rose, en cambio, era recatada, inocente y estricta. Era por todas esas razones que la relación que habían establecido en los últimos días la tenía tan pasmada.

Era algo totalmente desconcertante.

La pelirroja todavía no podía creer que estuviera llevándose relativamente bien con el slytherin, que pasaran tiempo juntos, aunque fuera por la situación del exmortifago. Scorpius había pensado en ella para investigar con él. Por alguna razón, al pensar en eso su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago empezaba a revolverse.

- Oye, Rose. ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Helga, su compañera de cuarto.

Rose lo meditó durante algunos segundos internamente, la verdad era que no estaba bien, en lo absoluto.

- Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada. - dijo la gryffindoriana.

Helga se levantó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Acaso no piensas ir a la fiesta de apoyo al equipo? - preguntó la morena.

Rose recordó la fiesta que habían organizado los de gryffindor para apoyar al equipo, ganaran o perdieran. A veces, era sorprendente la forma que tenían de demostrar su cariño hacia los chicos del equipo de quidditch. Aunque sospechaba que muchos lo hacían simplemente por la oportunidad de acercarse a los populares jugadores de quidditch, ya que por alguna razón, estos parecían tener una gran fama en la escuela.

- Descansaré un rato y después iré para allá. No se preocupen, serán solo unos minutos.

Ambas asintieron y abandonaron la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja sola.

Automáticamente, Rose se tumbó sobre su cama y disfruto del silencio y la soledad del momento. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se sumió por completo en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius se encontraba en su sala común mientras slytherin todavía festejaba su victoria. Esa noche tenía rondas, como premio anual casi nunca tenía que hacerlo, pero al parecer una de las prefectas había tenido un accidente y le había tocado a él sustituirla. Lo más inquietante quizás, era el hecho de que la zona que le había tocado vigilar estaba muy cerca de la sala común de gryffindor, y el solo hecho de estar tan cerca de la pelirroja lo hacía sentirse agitado.

- ¿A dónde vas, Scor? - Preguntó Christopher.

- Rondas. - El castaño le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. - Sí, lo sé. No me queda de otra.

Christopher le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

- Me divertiré por los dos. - dijo, mientras le dirigía una mirada lujuriosa a una chica de slytherin, que le devolvió la señal guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia su zona de vigilancia. Intentó bloquear todos los pensamientos que estuvieran relacionados con Rose, pero no tuvo caso. De una u otra forma acababa relacionando cualquier cosa con la gryffindoriana. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer apareciera tantas veces seguidas en sus pensamientos. De repente, mientras caminaba por la escalera que daba hacia la sala común de gryffindor, sintió un olor extraño que provenía de la sala común. Tardó varios minutos en identificarlo.

Humo. Algo se estaba quemando.

Scorpius se acercó hacia la señora gorda e intentó abrir la puerta. Jamás había entrado, por lo que sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

- ¿Santo y seña? - Preguntó la señora.

- No lo sé. Déjame entrar, soy el premio anual. - dijo, esperando que sus poderes como parte de los prefectos pudiera convencerla de dejarlo entrar.

- Si no me dices la contraseña, no podrás entrar. - dijo.

Scorpius golpeó la pared con fuerza, frustrado. Necesitaba entrar. Pensó en conseguir ayuda de alguien que perteneciera a gryffindor, pero por lo que sabía todos estaban en la fiesta y le tomaría una eternidad llegar al lugar. Si había un incendio necesitaba sacar a Rose del lugar. Pero repentinamente, el rubio escuchó unas voces que provenían del interior de la sala común. Poco a poco, fueron volviéndose mas claras.

- ¿Qué mierda hiciste, Alex? No puedo controlar esto. - dijo un hombre.

- Pensé que lo teníamos bajo control, tenemos que salir de aquí. - dijo Alex, el chico con el que Scorpius se había enfrentado anteriormente.

- Si no lo apagamos puede que ella se quede atrapada.

- No pienso quedarme aquí, vámonos. - dijo, con miedo denotado en su voz.

Tan pronto cuando la puerta se abrió, Scorpius arremetió contra Alex y clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de él, dirigiendo toda su ira hacia el castaño.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Rose? ¿En dónde está? - Gritó, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se sentía en total descontrol. La preocupación de que Rose estuviera en peligro lo había cegado completamente.

De repente, el otro chico que se encontraba con Alex lo empujó, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ambos ravenclaws se pusieron de pie y corrieron, huyendo de la escena. Scorpius, dominado por la rabia, pensó en seguirlos. No le tomaría más de unos cuantos minutos alcanzarlos, nadie era más rápido que él. Pero fue cuando el humo empezó a salir de la sala común que cayó en cuenta de lo que lo preocupaba realmente.

Rose estaba en peligro.

El slytherin entro en la sala común de gryffindor y corrió en busca de la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que los ravenclaws habían iniciado unas llamas en la puerta que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones. Capto su intención casi de manera inmediata. Lo que querían era asustarla, dejar las llamas en la puerta de manera que no pudiera salir hasta que los gryffindorianos volvieran de su fiesta, sólo era un juego. Pero era evidente que no habían logrado controlar las llamas, se habían salido de control. En aquel instante se extendían ya en dirección a los dormitorios. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando escuchó un grito. _Rose, Rose_. - pensó.

El rubio sacó su varita e intentó apaciguar el fuego, una vez logró hacerlo, se abrió paso hasta llegar a la habitación de la gryffindoriana. Las llamas ardían con intensidad, como si quisieran devorar todo el lugar. Sentía el calor incrementándose con cada segundo que transcurría.

Finalmente la alcanzó, Rose estaba atrapada en la litera, rodeada de llamas que tenían más de un metro de alto. Su expresión era de completo terror.

- ¡Rose, estoy aqui! - Gritó Scorpius.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia él, aliviada.

- No consigo mi varita, ayúdame, por favor.

El slytherin invocó un _aquamenti_, apaciguando ligeramente las llamas, pero estaban fuera de control. Ni siquiera un poderoso hechizo podía apagarlas por completo. Scorpius sintió la desesperación creciendo con rapidez en su interior.

- ¡Salta, ahora!

Rose lo miro como si estuviera demente.

- ¿Estás loco? - dijo, aterrada.

- ¿Confías en mi? - pregunto el rubio. La gryffindoriana asintió – Hazlo.

La pelirroja salto con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como las llamas quemaban todo a su paso, Scorpius la sujeto con fuerza. Cargándola entre sus brazos, corrió velozmente hasta salir de la sala común, ambos tosieron violentamente, ahogados por la gran cantidad de humo que habían absorbido sus pulmones.

- Ahí está mi varita. - dijo Rose, señalando la esquina en la que habían caído Alex y Scorpius al suelo.

- La tomaron para que no pudieras apagar las llamas. - Scorpius se acerco a Rose y la abrazo con fuerza. - No sé que hubiera hecho si te pasara algo, Rose.

Durante algunos segundos, la gryffindoriana creyó haber estado en un sueño. Nada parecía ser real.

Mientras Rose se sentía en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entre los brazos de Scorpius, el slytherin tuvo un único pensamiento, claro y contundente.

No dejaría que algo malo le sucediera a Rose, jamás.

**5.-**

Christopher se encontraba extasiado tras el resultado del juego contra gryffindor. Su regreso había sudo justo como lo esperaba: glorioso. Era por esa sencilla razón que había vuelto a Hogwarts, la escuela era increíble. Mientras la música sonaba en la sala común de slytherin y todos bailaban festejando en conmemoración a su victoria, el castaño decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Tan pronto cuando salió se sintió aliviado, había visto a unas cuantas chicas insinuándosele en la fiesta, pero existía un pequeño detalle.

Aún no había terminado su cacería.

Había pasado semanas conversando y encontrándose casualmente con Dominique, pero siempre ocurría algo cuando planeaba contarle sus intenciones. Era como si el propio destino estuviera jugando en su contra. En cambio, había tenido unas cuantas charlas agradables e incluso había recibido consejos de la ravenclaw sobre los profesores nuevos. Cómo comportarse y que esperar de ellos. Sin saberlo, se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia. La realidad era que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había encontrado una excelente acompañante. El hecho de que Albus, Scorpius y Lorcan parecían tener la cabeza no ayudaba en su necesidad de una compañía agradable.

Mientras observaba el cielo en silencio, sintió un toque en la espalda y se sobresaltó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Dominique quién lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Antes de conocer a la rubia, jamás había visto a alguien sonreír con tanta frecuencia y facilidad.

- ¡Hey! Felicitaciones. - dijo la ravenclaw.

Christopher sonrió.

- Gracias. Aunque prácticamente no hice nada. - dijo, con modestia.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas? Si entre tú y Lorcan bloquearon la única posibilidad que tenia gryffindor de ganar. Jugaste increíble, ¿fue tu idea?- preguntó.

- No, de hecho fue idea de Albus. Digamos que por algo es el capitán del equipo.

Dominique asintió, comprensiva, mientras Christopher se preguntaba para su jugada maestra.

- Oye, Dom. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - la ravenclaw asintió – ¿Cuál es la impresión que tienes de mi?

La rubia meditó sus palabras durante algunos segundos.

- Pues que eres un chico bastante agradable, un poco misterioso y distante, pero dulce. - Dominique rio, divertida – Creo que incluso empiezo a considerarte un buen amigo, aún cuando llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos.

Christopher intentó ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Buen amigo? Jamás una chica lo había catalogado dentro de la categoría de "amigo". Por primera vez, sintió su orgullo herido. Se había equivocado con el tipo de mujer que había esperado encontrar en Dominique Weasley.

_No_, rectificó. Todas las mujeres tienen un punto débil, una forma de entrar en su corazón; una llave.

Tan solo tenía que encontrar la llave que conducía al interior de Dominique Weasley.

**6.-**

Lorcan no había parado de dar vueltas alrededor de su cama, frustrado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Después de trabajar tanto para conseguir una oportunidad en la que avanzar con Lily había tirado todo por la borda. La había tenido ahí, dispuesta a aceptar su beso y por alguna razón que aun no podía comprender, se había alejado. ¿Acaso había sido su intento de demostrarle que no era como los demás chicos? No, quizás solo había sido un cobarde, y eso era todo.

Maldijo internamente.

Mientras todos festejaban en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar una forma de arreglar lo que había hecho, antes de que fuera muy tarde. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que Lily Potter había entrado en ella, antes, todo lo que había tenido lo había conseguido por la vía fácil. Sin embargo, el desafío que representaba la gryffindoriana era imposible de rechazar.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Se colaría en la fiesta de los leones. Sabía que quizás se buscaría problemas con los ofendidos gryffindorianos, pero necesitaba verla. El tenerla cerca se había llegado a convertir en una necesidad, quizás por el hecho de que se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia. Abandonó su dormitorio y atravesó la sala común, que se encontraba atestada de gente, cuando sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y deteniéndolo.

- Hey, Lorcan. ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Gennivere, una chica que era quizás, una de las únicas amigas que tenía en Hogwarts.

- Sí, solo necesito hacer algo con urgencia.

La castaña pareció debatirse internamente, como si no estuviera segura de lo que quería decir.

- Has visto a Scorpius? Últimamente desaparece con mucha frecuencia. - dijo, con preocupación.

Lorcan le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

- No me digas que aun sigues colada por él. Genn, entiende que Scorpius no es del tipo de chicos que se apegan a las cosas, mucho menos a una relación.

El rubio se despidió amigablemente y espero que la castaña entrara en razón. No quería tener que ver a cualquiera de sus amigos sufriendo por algo que no tenía caso. Una vez abandonó la sala común, caminó rápidamente hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por lo que había escuchado, los leones habían decidido llevar a cabo una fiesta al aire libre con el permiso de McGonagall, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la jefa de gryffindor durante muchos años, era normal que sintiera cierto favoritismo hacia ellos

Mientras más avanzaba, la música y las voces empezaban a volverse más claras. Y poco después, notó que los leones habían armado una gran fiesta, con una decoración elegante y todo. Procuró avanzar por los lugares desiertos para que nadie lo notara, cuando de repente, su mirada se encontró con la figura esbelta de Lily, quién parecía haberse perdido ante la visión del cielo nocturno. Era perfecto, estaba apartada de todos los demás.

El slytherin se acercó cautelosamente y la tomó desde atrás, tapando su boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido mientras se alejaban más de la fiesta. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos e intentar gritar.

- Cálmate, soy yo. - Dijo el rubio.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se relajó al verlo.

- Casi me matas de un infarto. - dijo, molesta.

- Lo siento, tenía que verte.

La gryffindoriana bufó.

- ¿Sí? ¿Para qué? Creo que me quedo bastante claro el tipo de hombre que eres... Dejándome parada como si fuera una...

Lily no tuvo tiempo de terminar la idea, ya que Lorcan se lanzó sobre ella y la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Liberó todos sus deseos contenidos mientras sus labios se unían con los de la pelirroja y se exploraban mutuamente. La escuchó jadear, asombrada por lo repentino del beso y su intensidad. Luego rodeó su cintura y aspiró su aroma mientras seguía besándola. Para estar en quinto, la gryffindoriana parecía tener incluso más experiencia que él.

De repente, sintió pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza pero las ignoró. Estaba totalmente absorto en el beso, algo que había esperado durante semanas. Y cuando menos lo esperó, se desato una lluvia torrencial, las gotas ahora caían con fuerza sobre ambos, empapándolos completamente. Lily se separó.

- Vaya, Auril. Ahora podrás presumir de que tu primer beso conmigo fue bajo la lluvia, que romántico, ¿eh?

Lily enarcó una ceja, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Si me conocieras, sabrías que detesto esas cursilerías. Y además, sabrías que fue el primero y el último, Scamander.

Lorcan acarició tiernamente su mejilla, le sonrió con picardía y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Eso lo veremos. - dijo, mientras desaparecía en la penumbra de la noche.

**7.-**

Era un hecho que Maya había caído rotundamente bajo el encanto Potter. Al principio había pensado que no tenia oportunidad, que terminaría convirtiéndose en una de las tantas admiradoras de Albus, después de todo, ella no tenía nada de especial, era solo una chica cualquiera. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el moreno le había correspondido. Se sentía segura con él, como si desde aquella primera vez que lo había visto hubiera estado destinada a terminar con el moreno. Todo era perfecto cuando pensaba en el presente, en lo feliz que empezaba a sentirse a su lado. Incluso en aquel instante, ninguno decía nada, pero no era necesario.

Ambos habían llegado a un nivel de comprensión que todavía no lograba entender. Sabía que el hecho de que el slytherin fuera un libro abierto, completo honesto, influía muchísimo.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en el futuro, todo se ennegrecía.

La competencia era extremadamente peligrosa, estaba segura de ello. Aún no entendía muy bien qué tipo de pruebas enfrentarían. ¿Qué sucedería si tenía que enfrentarse a Albus? ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos salía lastimado en la competencia? Tenía demasiadas dudas, y el tiempo parecía transcurrir con mayor rapidez cada día. Aún así, su relación con el moreno a penas estaba iniciando. Ni siquiera habían empezado a salir formalmente, o eso creía. ¿Acaso aún existía la posibilidad de que Albus no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos?

No, eso era prácticamente imposible.

Maya sabía que el slytherin jamás hubiera iniciado una relación sin estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. De repente, el moreno se puso de pie, sonriéndole con candidez.

- Ya es hora, vamos. - dijo, con suavidad.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja había empezado a notar ciertos cambios en él, pequeños detalles que tan solo alguien cercano hubiera podido descubrir. La suavidad que adquiría su voz cuando se dirigía hacia ella, la forma adorable en que sus ojos abrazaban los suyos cuando la miraba. Lo comunes que se habían vuelto sus sonrisas genuinas y la forma protectora en que solía rodearla con sus brazos.

No creía que existiera una sola cosa que no le gustara de Albus Potter. Incluso, desde que habían empezado a salir, poco a poco había empezado a sentir la necesidad de superarse y ser una mejor persona para merecerlo. Sonrió ante esa idea.

El moreno era quizás, la mejor influencia que jamás podría tener.

- ¿Qué nos tendrán preparado para hoy? Me muero de la curiosidad. - dijo Maya, mientras caminaban.

Albus pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, intentando imaginarse qué podría estar esperándolos en el salón.

- Ya lo descubriremos. - dijo, y Maya pudo notar la emoción en su voz.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al antiguo salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al entrar, se encontraron con seis espejos repartidos en las esquinas a lo largo del lugar. En el centro, se encontraba el profesor quién los observaba con una expresión neutral. Poco después, los otros cuatro participantes de la competencia entraron en la habitación y todos compartieron la misma expresión: incertidumbre.

- Cada uno colóquense delante de un espejo. - Todos atacaron sus instrucciones. - Quiero que se preparen y serenen su mente. Ya se enfrentaron a la oscuridad y a sus peores miedos. Es hora de que se enfrenten a ustedes mismos.

¿A nosotros mismos? - pensaron tanto Maya como Albus. Eso no sonaba nada bien. Todas las clases que habían tenido aquellos meses parecían estar perfectamente diseñadas para llevarlos al límite de sus habilidades, e incluso mas allá.

De repente, un extraño humo de color morado empezó a salir desde las paredes del salón.

- Mantengan la concentración en el espejo. Solo ustedes y su reflejo.

Lentamente, el humo pareció adueñarse de cada rincón del lugar, extendiéndose como una plaga. Sin embargo, ninguno se ahogó. Sólo podían notar un olor extraño, pero era evidente que no era un humo común y corriente. Lo primero que ocurrió tras varios minutos, fue que sus reflejos se volvieron más nítidos.

Poco después, mientras Maya observaba el espejo, notó que su reflejo se quedó inmóvil cuando ella había hecho un movimiento, como si estuviera vivo. Se preguntó si había sido una alucinación, y si acaso ese era el efecto del extraño humo que se había liberado por toda la habitación. Pero después, su reflejo cobro vida propia, observándola. _Ella_, le dirigió una sonrisa con una amenaza implícita.

A su lado, Albus descifro lo que sucedía casi al instante. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Poco a poco, el espejo empezó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en algo indefinido, una forma cambiante. Como una especie de metal liquido. Empezó a acercarse hacia él, tomando forma hasta convertirse en su clon perfecto. Durante algunos instantes, tardó en digerir lo que pasaba. ¿Tenía que enfrentarse a sí mismo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso?

Su otro yo sacó la varita, listo para atacar. Automáticamente, Albus sacó la suya.

- Empiecen. - dijo el profesor.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos, todos se dedicaron a observar a sus clones y a recomponerse. Pero pasado este lapso de tiempo, los reflejos empezaron a atacar con diferentes hechizos. Tan pronto les lanzaban algún hechizo, estos respondían con uno más potente. Albus lo entendió perfectamente. Eran reflejos, y por lo tanto, potenciaban los hechizos que lanzaras, devolviéndolos.

Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de vencerlo.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Corrió hacia el otro extremo del salón, tomando una de las armas que adornaban las paredes y volvió a enfrentarse a su reflejo. De repente, un arma idéntica se materializo en las manos de su otro yo. "No puede ser" - pensó el moreno.

- ¡Albus, cuidado! - Gritó Maya.

Cuando el slytherin dirigió su mirada hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que su reflejo tenía sus ojos amarillos clavados en él.

- ¡Incendio!

El moreno sintió el impacto de las llamas como si fuera irreal. El fuego había empezado a extenderse a través de su cuerpo, quemándolo, destruyéndolo lentamente. Intentó gritar, pero el dolor lo mantenía inmóvil sobre el suelo, estático.

Albus Potter ardía en llamas, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.


End file.
